Accidents Change People
by Monounoke
Summary: Sasuke finally got the guts to ask him out, but when he does so, his dobe goes into a coma. What happens when he wakes up and where does it take their relationship? SasuxNaru, rated M for later chapters. Now being EDITED, as is muchly needed O O
1. Chapter 1

**Yayy! My first fanfic ever! Also my first Yaoi fanfic too. (:**

**It probably sucks terribly, but bare (bear? idk) with me! I promise you'll love it...eventually...and if not well then I don't mind...It gives me a reason to try to become better. (:**

**So with that, I give you my first fanfic!**

* * *

_He'd been driving home when Sasuke called him._

_"What do you want now, teme?" Naruto mumbled into his cell. He acted as if he couldn't stand the gorgeous raven-haired, onyx-eyed boy on a daily basis, but he really did love him. He just wouldn't allow himself to show it because he knew that Sasuke, though gay, didn't like him like that at all._

_"What a wonderful way to greet your best friend," Sasuke replied. Even though Naruto couldn't see Sasuke, he could almost sense the other boy blushing, obviously embarrassed by something._

_"Oh sorry. Hello Sasuke, my best friend in the whole universe. What can I do for you on this fine, glorious afternoon?" The sarcasm in his voice was apparent even over the phone._

_"Normally I'd answer with some rude or mocking remark, but I actually need to ask you something." Sasuke took a deep breath that was audible on Naruto's end of the line. __"I know you're dating Kiba and all but...I really like you so would you like to be my boyfriend?"__What! How could Sasuke just drop a bomb on him like that! Naruto couldn't even _begin_ to comprehend what Sasuke had just asked, let alone provide an _answer!

_Naruto took a breath, and then it happened. As Naruto was about to answer, he crashed into another driver. It all happened so fast, but in Naruto's mind it took almost an eternity. He was so distracted by the teme's question that he didn't see the stoplight go red, and so he ran into the truck as he was turning. Almost instantly he blacked out, with only the thought of Sasuke and that damned question in his mind._

**_Two Months Later_**

Sasuke was visiting the hospital, as was his usual every day after school since it happened. He needed to check whether or not his Naruto had come out of that goddamn coma, or if something had happened that was bad. Naruto only had a brother, Kyuubi, and he had to leave Konoha a lot for his business. Sasuke felt obligated to protect and watch over the dobe when Kyuubi was away.

Sasuke had always blamed himself for what happened to Naruto because he had been the distraction that caused him to crash into the truck. If anything more serious had happened to the blonde boy, he would never allow himself another happy moment again. For now, it was no happiness unless it either revolved around memories of him or him finally waking up.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha, we've been expecting you. Follow me please," the nurse at the front desk said. Sasuke nodded, following the nurse through the door on the way to Naruto's room. "So I assume you've heard the news then?" Sasuke was puzzled. What news could she be speaking of_?_

"Uhm…no," Sasuke said, more than a little unsatisfied with not having heard any updates on Naruto's condition. "What happened, is something wrong?" His expression turned to one of worry.

"Oh no, I'm sorry to worry you. I just thought that with people from your family's company here on shifts 24/7 that one of them would have informed you of it. But no matter, no matter. There's no bad news, I assure you. Naruto is perfectly fine. In fact..." The woman trailed off, having just arrived. "Enjoy your visit, I'm sure he'll be pleased that you came to see him again." She walked off, leaving Sasuke with a confused expression on his face.

He opened the door to Naruto's room and was greeted by a pleasant surprise: Naruto was awake. Holy fuck and all that was disturbing in Sasuke's mind, NARUTO WAS AWAKE!

* * *

**Ok so...what do you think? It's my first fanfic, but I don't really care how mean it is, lay it all on me. If 2 people review then I'll definitely post up more? So..pretty please review? Please? Andd I promise that I'll have the second chapter either the day after or the Friday after I get them. 'Cause despite the fact that I want 2 reviews, I'll probably just post a second chapter anyway. But yeah, review, andd if you have any suggestions for it just say so? 'Cause I honestly have almost no outline of this at all, except I know I want it to be 3-5 chapters for now. I know I'm not going to be posting up some 20+ chapter fics yet, but...if people want me to I might? :D? Just saying though... Oh and yes...I do has a few couples done already. Oh but also, if you want some more in here, just say so mkk? Cause...well I want reviews. :l**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay, so I now have chapter 2 done ^.^ Yay? Thanks for all the story alerts and story favorites everyone(: I really appreciate them, though I'd like a few reviews as well. ^^" Goodness, I didn't think I was good enough to deserve all these..But I'm happy to take them anyway(:**

**Replies to your wonderful reviews(:  
VioletNight97: lol, don't worry, our adorable Naru is awake ^.^ Teehee, thanks soo much(: I promise I'll be updating as much as possible, and thanks for being the first to review(: I was soo happy when I got an e-mail alert about it. And again thanks, I'm definitely working hard to make this story at least decent. (thankies soooooooo much for reviewing! I literally squealed because I thought no one would actually review)  
Xx-LoveZero-xX: Aww thank you so much!  
Anonymous: Will do! ^^ (oh btw, sorry I shortened your name)**

**since I didn't bother with one last time since I figure people would be insane to even think this...Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Naruto. For if I did, Sasuke would've never turned evil, SasuxNaru/NaruxSasu would be a real couple, and Sakura and Ino would be less...Sakura and Ino (in the original, not Shippuden). :P**

**Mk well...enjoy everyone! And please remember to review(: I fangirl squeal every time I get an email alert from now ^^"**

* * *

"You're awake! I-I'm so happy to see...I'm glad you're okay," Sasuke said, tears forming with a smile on his face. He loved the blonde and was happy to see him all right and awake again.

"It's good to see you too, teme," Naruto said, smiling weakly. He had wanted to see the onyx eyes since he had woken up, and now that he got to, with all the tears in them, it was almost a bittersweet effect. He was happy to see the raven-haired boy, but it saddened him to see the tears. Naruto also knew that the other boy had to give him some bad news that his soon to be ex, Kiba, was too ashamed to deliver.

"I can't believe...Since when?" Tears were streaming down Sasuke's face with joy. He loved every part of this boy...Those beautiful blue eyes that could stare straight through your soul; that magnificently blonde hair that outshined the sun on any given day; that brilliantly tanned skin that made him look like a bronzed god from some ethereal plane, not even real in itself; that amazing hyperactively loud and happy attitude; that gorgeous smile that could light up anyone's day in less than a heartbeat; that enticing face that made Sasuke's heart beat faster every second; those angelic lips, being softer than anyone's Sasuke has ever known. So much about his dobe made him lose himself every second the dobe was around.

"Oh I woke up just this morning...I can't believe I've been out for two months though. Kiba came to see me though, and I already know I have some bad news in store since he wanted me to break up with him. So come on, everyone knows, just lay it on me already." Naruto was being awfully brave when it came to the dog-breathed bastard he clearly loved so much. The crash must have really changed him.

"You sure?" The blonde boy nodded. Sasuke sighed, bracing himself to give Naruto the bad news. "It kind of started before the crash...Not too long after Hinata moved here actually. The two had been dating behind your back, and after they found out you went into the coma...they pretty much made their relationship with each other known." The tears started to flow from Naruto's eyes, and Sasuke stopped speaking. He hated to see the blonde cry, and never wanted to be the source of his pain.

"K-keep going...I need to hear this, and I'd rather hear it from my best friend than someone else since Kiba won't tell me." He wiped away his tears, and tried to smile, but anyone could tell it was fake.

Sasuke pondered whether or not to continue, but when he looked at his best friend and got a nod of approval, he reluctantly starting talking again. "It's never been confirmed, but word is that when you finally wake up and dump Kiba, he's going to propose to Hinata. Supposedly he got her pregnant. That's it, really. Or at least, it's all I've heard." The sobs started, and Sasuke felt terrible inside. All he wanted was for Naruto to be happy. If Naruto was happy, then nothing else mattered to the raven haired boy. He couldn't stand the blonde boy sad though. That was the one thing he hated most, and it made him want to hurt whoever was responsible. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you, it's just...you asked me to tell you and...Please don't cry."

"I'm not all that sad, I'm just more...shocked than anything. I guess I knew Kiba would always turn straight on me or was just playing me, but I guess I never thought he would do something like that. Good thing I never really loved him, eh?" He chuckled, calming himself down and giving Sasuke a half real, half fake smile.

"Yeah...but wait...if you never really loved him, why'd you stay with him that long?" A questioning look appeared in the raven's gaze.

"I guess my heart just...already belonged to someone else." A soft smile appeared on the blonde's face, and a sad yet happy look appeared in his eyes. Sometimes the blonde confused Sasuke, but he couldn't help but love him.

The two shared everything together, including their pasts. Both's parents had been killed in a car crash (coincidentally, it was the same car crash that had killed them) and all they had were their brothers. While both were close with their brothers, the older boys were away a lot, having to take over each family business. Kyuubi (Naruto's brother) and Itachi (Sasuke's brother) had met not too long after the crash and never once blamed the other. They had become close friends, and eventually formed a real relationship. Both eventually had to start travelling more than the other cared for, but luckily for them they were usually going to the same place at the same time. They were going to be holding a wedding not too long after the date that Naruto had crashed, but out of extreme worry had it postponed. Itachi was happy to find out that Sasuke hadn't been involved in the crash as well, but was at the same time worried to tears along with Sasuke and Kyuubi that Naruto had been. Since the day of the crash, Sasuke had been crying himself to sleep every night, blaming himself for what happened. He could never be happy again without Naruto alive, bubbly, and back to being Konoha's number one hyperactive knuckle head blonde. So every day after school and on the weekends, he had come here, to Konoha Hospital, to spend time with the blonde and talk about whatever came to the raven's head at the time. When Kyuubi and Itachi were around and in Konoha, they would both spend time with Sasuke at the hospital and all of them would tell Naruto how much they missed him and how they wished he would come back. On the weekends, Sasuke would spend the night there, in the chair beside Naruto's bed just in case the blonde boy would wake up in the night and there might be the slimmest chance that Sasuke would miss it.

Sasuke felt the urge to hug Naruto, but he didn't. Instead he walked up to his bedside and said, "I'm really happy you're awake Naruto. It's embarrassing to admit but...I honestly spent as much time as I could here. I didn't want something important happening without me or someone else here. Which reminds me..." I quickly got out my phone and sent a text to Kyuubi and Itachi saying _At the hospital, come quick! I'm in Nar's room, something happened._

"What'd you do?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh I just sent a vague message to our brothers...They're back in town you know. I figured I should let you say hi. Oh and you're phone kind of got a bit...damaged. If you want I can send Kiba a break up text for you?" Naruto chuckled slightly.

"Please do." I smirked and sent Kiba a message: _Hey asshole(: It's over. -Naru_

Sasuke felt good about sending the text. When he got Kiba's reply it said _So Sasuke told you then. Well have fun with whoever else you're going to be with, I'll make sure to invite you to my NATURAL wedding. _"Well it seems like they are getting married after all. He's inviting you, and apparently isn't too happy about gays. Shame on him for having pretended to be one."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, that's dog-breath for ya." Suddenly, feet pounding on the floor could be heard. "Should I act like I'm still in a coma?" Sasuke nodded, getting his fake tears ready and putting his phone in his back pocket.

The door burst open and Sasuke ran toward the red head and raven haired man, embracing them both in a sobbing hug. "N-Naruto is still in his coma! The doctors found something wrong with his brain and he might never wake up!" Yeah, Sasuke did have to admit, it was pretty evil and cruel, but they needed to be surprised for it.

"W-what?" Kyuubi stuttered. Itachi was dumbfounded. They looked at each other and broke out of Sasuke's hug, all three walking over to the blonde's bedside. "N-Naruto...I..I've missed you... How could this have happened?"

"Naruto...I-I'm so sorry...I...I can't believe..." was all Itachi managed to say.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed the blonde boy on the cheek while whispering in his ear, quietly enough so that only the blonde could hear him, "It's time to wake up..." Sasuke got back up and waited for the blonde to make his move, keeping his composure.

"SURPRISE!" Naruto screamed, opening his eyes and sitting up in bed as quickly as he could. "I'm sorry for having us worry you so much, I just wanted to surprise you a bit. I didn't want to be traditional either so...thanks Sasuke. That was way better than what I was thinking. Besides, my idea wouldn't have worked with the heart monitor and all. But really, I'm so glad to see you guys..."

Itachi smacked Sasuke upside the head, forcing him to chuckle a bit. Kyuubi was too shocked for words, probably trying to process it. "So Nar, when do you get out?" Sasuke gave his friend a quick smile and the blonde returned it.

"In about three weeks or so. They need to check that all my vital organs aren't damaged too badly and that I have full of use of everything. They also need to check my stamina, strength, stuff like that to see how much I can manage. I think they're going to be doing a few other tests too, but I didn't really understand them. I can't wait to get back to my normal life though. It's gonna be great." Naruto gave them the biggest grin he could manage at the time. Sasuke thought it was just so beautiful, but he didn't dare say anything about it. At least they all had the good news.

"I...I'm glad you're back Nar," Kyuubi finally managed to get something out of his mouth. He was smiling and tears were streaming from his eyes. They were blue, like Naruto's, but Naruto's eyes were much brighter, deeper, and more amazing than Kyuubi's ever could be in Sasuke's opinion.

"It's good to be back Kyuu." Kyuubi embraced his brother tightly, not really believing that his brother was okay. "So did anything happen while I was out? I know you had you're wedding planned and all, and I'm sorry for ruining for you guys. I honestly didn't plan to get into a car crash. Oh and Kyuu, I'm so sorry for having done that...I heard from the nurse that the guy driving the truck only came out with a concussion. That guy sure was lucky, though I would've liked to know his name so that I can call him and tell him sorry for the worry I must have caused him and his family." That was a typical Naruto. Always worrying about others and not really about himself. Yeah he complained about being hungry, but it was only ramen that he ever really wanted when it came to food. He also changed people for the better, just because he simply had that effect.

"Well we postponed the wedding..and it's back on, two months from now. Other than that, I don't really think that much has happened. We held a sort of candle-light vigil for you even though you're not dead, and you never were. We just wanted people to keep remembering you, even if you were only in a coma." Kyuubi smiled slightly, let his brother go, and Itachi stood beside him, holding his hand, smiling in the same way.

"You didn't have to do that...I'm sure people had other plans, you know." Naruto had a concerned look on his face. Sasuke would've slapped him and told him to stop it, but he had just woken up from his coma, so the young raven decided against it. He just decided to sit down on the foot of his dobe's hospital bed.

The four carried on a conversation about almost nothing for a while until Itachi looked up and noticed how late it was.

"It's almost midnight. Sasuke, it's a schoolday, you need to go home," Itachi said. Sasuke looked at him, not believing the words coming from his brother's mouth. "Tomorrow is Friday, you can stay here as late as you want then." The younger raven was dumbfounded at the words coming from his brother's lips. _How could Itachi just do this? Naru, my sweet, innocent, selfless Naru, just woke up and Itachi isn't letting me stay? It's cruel, it's savage, and it's completely unfair!_

"B-but-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"He's right Sasuke...but Itachi-san, even though he's been staying here daily, it's the first time we really get to talk in two months since I've been out. Kyuu understands, don't you?" Naruto looked towards his brother pleadingly.

"Well...Nar does have a point Itachi...I think you can let Sasuke possibly skip a day of school, eh? He's had perfect attendence all his life. It wouldn't hurt him to miss one day of school now would it?" Kyuubi looked toward his lover almost pleadingly. Kyuubi knew that Naruto loved Sasuke, but swore he would never tell anyone, just as Itachi did the same for Sasuke.

"I..I guess he can. But really Kyuubi, we need to get back," Itachi replied and Kyuubi nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Both boys nodded and the two older men left.

They waited until they could no longer hear their footsteps to start talking. It was mostly about what had happened around school and with the boys friends while Naruto was out. Especially the new relationships forming.

"OMG, Neji, Gaara, and Bushy Brow have a love triangle going on? Goodness, Gaara needs to decide between them before both of them move on!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing. Of course everyone knew that the three would be in a love triangle together one day, but Neji was bi and had been known to be a player when it came to dating. It was obvious that Gaara would probably pick Bushy Brow since even though they were almost polar opposites, they had loved each other since they met.

"I know! But everyone knows it's obvious who Gaara is going to pick, especially since he doesn't do too well with cheaters," Sasuke replied in a gossip-like fashion.

Their conversations continued for a while, their conversation about all the newest couples continued for a while until Naruto asked about the weather.

"Why would you want to know about the weather, dobe?" Sasuke was confused by the question.

"Because I want to know how it might look when I'm released...besides, I plan to spend that day and the day after it with you, teme," Naruto said bluntly. "So tell me what it's like!"

Sasuke chuckled and smirked at the blonde boy's lack of 'foreplay'. "All right, all right, don't get your panties in a twist. It's freezing outside, and snow is expected for the next couple of weeks to about one and a half months or so. Nii-san and Kyuu are hoping that the snow will last for their wedding. They want to have it outside in the snow under some sakura trees." Sasuke chuckled at their brothers strangeness.

Naruto chuckled as well. "Yeah that sounds like them."

After hours of their talking, the two finally got tired and went to sleep.

* * *

**Okay so, what do we all think? Review please ^.^ I want to know how I can get better and I have a feeling that I'm going to be making this into at least a 10 Chapter fic with how I'm working right now. Which reminds me, I'm getting one chapter per day thanks to the snow days that we're getting so much(: But yeah, review please.**

**Also, next chapter immediately starts off with the day Naruto is discharged from the hospital. Reason for this being is because I'm too lazy to write a ton of conversations that happen in a hospital room where almost nothing happens (as you can so clearly tell from the end of this chapter lol). Yes, there will be a few flashbacks to the three weeks in the hospital, but possibly not much until I can think of some good conversations.**

**Yeah yeah, I know that Sasuke and Naruto aren't gossip queens, but trust me, I'll be explaining it later. I add background to this story as I go along, I don't just dump it all out there for ya and ruin the whole "mystery" behind it. If everyone ruined the mystery behind writing, no one would ever read and so authors would be out of a job until some magical hero author came and put the mystery back in the writing. Which creates a mystery novel, my lurvelies ;;class dismissed* No but seriously. I don't particularly like the whole "OMG I'm just going to explain everything right here in the first page/whatever and not leave the readers guessing or wanting to know more" thing. It's just not my style, ya know?**

**Well anyways, review please! I promise I'll have the next chapter up some time tomorrow if you do(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so, chapter 3 is here! Remember, this one takes place three weeks after our last one, beginning on the day when Naruto gets out of the hospital. I'm just too lazy to write "Three weeks later" at the top of when I actually start writing, so just making sure that people understand that.**

**OMG an author alert? o.o I LOVE YOU _SOOO_ MUCH! ^.^**

**Replies (again, thanks everyone for reviewing, I honestly squeal every time I see them) :D  
Neko-Chan11772: Sorry that it's not as cute and it's kind of sad for Sasuke at first (yeah, it gets kinda cute after a while), but I hope I lived up to the awesomeness. ^.^ Oh I think I might have read that one. But then again, I've read a lot of fanfics, and can't really remember what I have and haven't read now. ^^" I love updating everyday, and honestly the only reason I can do that is because we've had a few snow days so far and I've been working nonstop and overdosing on coffee. heh ^^"  
KimikoAmaya: Hehe, thankies! LOL I would too! But I pulled something similar to it on my mom when I sprained my wrist. We tricked her into thinking it was broken in three different places and that I needed screws in my arm and that the surgery would be at this really crappy and unclean hospital in town. We almost had her calling the hospital before we told her it was just a joke. But I doubt you actually wanted the whole story...^^"**

**Okay so, because I decided to add something a little different to this chapter, watch out for the following things  
**_Anything italicized AND underlined means it's part of a dream_**  
****~~Naru POV~~**  
**~*~Normal POV~*~**

**Hehe, so I hope you all enjoy surprises, because nothing's going to prepare you for what I have in this chapter. Oh and don't read the bottom A/N or whatever it is until you actually finish reading the chapter because it's full of spoilers and complaints about how evil a certain website is.**

* * *

Sasuke had decided to skip school today so that he could be with his friend when he got out of the hospital. The raven had been waiting weeks just for this day, and it was finally happening. Itachi thought Sasuke was actually going to go to school that day, which is the only reason he went on the business trip after he was assured that Naruto had company. Kyuubi had gone to the hospital yesterday so that he didn't feel too guilty about not being able to stay when Naruto got out because of the shared business trip with Itachi.

Sasuke had gotten ready early so that he could greet his friend when he woke up. The raven was running to the hospital now, not caring about a car since the hospital wasn't that far away. He was just too happy to contain himself, so he actually did a cartwheel on the way. Thankfully, no one saw him and he regained his composure right after he totally owned that landing. He slowed to a walk as he neared the hospital.

He walked through the doors and the nurse at the front desk smiled. "He's been waiting for you," she said. Sasuke nodded and followed the nurse to his dobe's room. He didn't need to do that by now, but it was standard procedure at this hospital. They walked down the long halls and she started to pick up a conversation. "I would have thought you to be at school right now. Your brother called and told us to not let you in to see Naruto until around 3 this afternoon, but we figured you would've just put up a fight to get in if you came, so we only told him that we wouldn't."

"Thanks," Sasuke mumbled. It was silent until they got to the door to Naruto's room.

"Enjoy each other's company, and when we release him today, please try not to let him do too much physical activity. Oh, you should know that someone else is in there with him. A man similar in your appearance, Sai I think his name is? Anyways, try not to disturb Naruto's rest if he's asleep." The nurse left and Sasuke opened the door to a heart wrenching scene.

Sasuke and Naruto had gotten closer than ever in just he past few weeks, and though Sasuke doubted that Naruto remembered the question the raven had asked him before he crashed, Sasuke still hoped that one day the two could be more than friends. Thanks to this scene that Sasuke had come upon, he doubted it. He was so heartbroken, he just wanted to go home and cry. But Naruto looked happy..so it was okay he guessed.

Sai was lying on the hospital bed beside Naruto, one arm wrapped around the blonde, the other on the blonde's face. The two were kissing but only just barely broke apart when they heard the door open. Naruto turned around and instantly looked surprised. "S-Sasuke, I wasn't expecting you to be here so early..." The blonde's face was upset, and he made horrible excuses, consequenting in Sasuke's heartbreak even more. The raven should have known not to be so hopeful when it came to the blonde boy, but he couldn't help it. Sasuke dearly wanted to be more than just Naruto's best friend, but thanks to the raven's doppelganger, that might just never happen.

"Sorry, I'll come back later," Sasuke said in a voice he hoped sounded only shocked, but in all honesty, sounded upset. Sasuke turned around to walk out the door and close it, but he felt a hand on his shoulder before he could. He slowly turned around, his face showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Don't upset Naruto," was all Sai had to say before tearing out a page from his sketchbook and handing to Naruto. "I don't want him hurt. He may be my ex now, but I still care for him. And you should be at school, but I'll tell them that you're sick so you too can spend the day together." With that, Sai left.

"I should have told you," Naruto said, wiping the tears from his face. "I should have told you two weeks ago that I was dating Sai, and I should have asked what you thought, I know, but I needed to get my head straight and Sai helped me do that. But it wasn't real love that I felt for him, so now he and I are over, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." Naruto was close to sobbing now, and Sasuke was almost crying, but he wouldn't let himself.

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke mumbled as he sat down on the hospital bed across the room from Naruto. The raven was so upset right now, he couldn't think straight. He needed to get his mind together before he did something stupid.

"If you say so...but um... Can you possibly stay the night with me? Or could I stay at your house with you for the night? I won't feel too comfortable spending the night alone for a while..so..please?" Naruto looked at the raven with pleading eyes, full of every emotion he felt for his friend. Sasuke thought he saw a hint of something more in the blonde's wonderfully blue eyes, but it was probably him being a bit hopeful.

Sasuke cheered up slightly at the blonde's question. "Sure." A hint of a smile formed on the raven's face, but he let his emotionless composure take over again. He stared at the wall nearest him, thinking about the blonde and his feelings for the blonde boy. _How come Naruto wouldn't tell me about Sai? Was that the person who had Naruto's heart before Kiba ever came along? It couldn't be...Naruto couldn't stand Sai at times. I can't stand him either...But Naruto had actually become friends with the paler version of me. Maybe I do have a chance..? No... Naruto probably has someone else in mind._

Naruto smiled weakly at the raven's answer, and somehow fell asleep just when he closed his eyes for a few seconds.

Sasuke heard the snoring not long after Naruto fell asleep, interrupting his thought process. The raven smiled as he saw his blonde friend comfortably asleep. Sasuke got up and walked towards the blonde, standing at his bedside. He put one hand on the blonde's cheek, softly smiling and not knowing what came over him at the time. He leaned down slowly, wanting to kiss his blonde on the lips, but instead kissing him on the forehead.

**~~Naru POV~~**

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke mumbled as he sat down on the hospital bed across the room from me. He looked upset, but when he noticed me staring at him, he composed his face with that emotionless mask again and both of us looked away.

"If you say so...but um... Can you possibly stay the night with me? Or could I stay at your house with you for the night? I won't feel too comfortable spending the night alone for a while..so..please?" I looked at him with pleading eyes full of every emotion I felt for my raven haired friend. I loved him dearly, but I couldn't tell him that. I already know he doesn't feel the same way, and he loves someone else. Whoever it is needs to open their eyes though, they're insane for letting my best friend get away from them! Sasuke is wonderful, and amazing, and just so totally gorgeous that if he loved me and I knew about it, I would never let him go. It's too bad he doesn't love me though, I'd treat him like he should be treated; love him like he needs to be loved. But if he's happy, then I am too, so it's okay.

I thought I saw a hint of a smile, but I must have imagined it because right after I thought I did, an emotionless mask took over my beautiful raven's face. "Sure." Sasuke and I were looking at each other again. Sasuke looked back at the wall again, and seemed deep in thought.

I smiled weakly at my friend and felt it best to close my eyes for a little while.

_Sasuke was pressing against me, neither of us had any clothes on except our boxers. We were on his bed, making out. He was on top of me, pulling me close to him, running his fingers through my hair. Oh kami-it feels so wonderful! Sasuke pulled away and looked at me, his onyx eyes full of lust and...love? No, it was just my feelings getting in the way. "Naruto...a-are you sure you want this?" Sasuke asked me. He looked wonderful, and I've never felt better. Yeah, it hurt a bit that he would ask that, but I still wanted this right now._

_"I'm sure," I say confidently, pulling him closer to me and kissing him softly. I felt him trying to smirk into the kiss and I laughed inwardly. I felt his tongue against my lips, begging for entrance. I gave it to him, and he deepened the kiss passionately. Maybe I wasn't all that crazy about him loving me...? No, we were just doing this because we were both supposed to have been drunk. I honestly hadn't drinken anything at the wedding or even after the wedding. I was just pretending because thankfully Shikamaru had an idea to try to get me and Sasuke together._

_Sasuke slid down his boxers as well as mine, still breaking the kiss until all our clothes were off. He smirked at me. "You wanted it, dobe." He flipped me over on my stomach, gripping me around the waist and holding me to his stomach. I could feel him pressing against my backside. His breath was on my neck. "I hope you're prepared for what you're about to get, Naruto..." He nipped my ear, then kissed my neck. I moaned softly, more excited about actually doing this with Sasuke than I thought I would be._

_I could feel him just about to enter me. I needed to get my feelings out first though, but I couldn't. I made my decision. "S-Sasuke, I..."_

"Move aside!" I heard a voice say as I was waking up. "Naruto, wake up!" I opened my eyes.

"Hey Baa-chan..." I said. "What's wrong? I heard you only work on the serious stuff. Why are you here?"

"I asked to monitor you for a while. You're heart rate was a bit high for my liking, so I rushed in here. I was going to inject you with lidocaine hydrochloride, but when I got here you're heart rate was slowing back to normal. You feel all right?" Worry was all over Granny Tsunade's face.

Tsunade acted almost like a parent along with Jiraiya for both Kyuubi and Naruto after their real parents died. They were really close.

"I'm okay, I promise. Just..a dream I had I think," I said. Relief swept over her face.

"Good," she said. She turned towards Sasuke now. I only just noticed him there. His emotionless mask was gone, and his face was full of worry and concern. "Sasuke, we're going to release him in about half an hour, you wouldn't mind taking him home then, would you?"

"Of course I'll take him home, but I hope you'll let me use your car. I kind of ran here," he said. _Sasuke...he ran here for me?_

"Sure, just bring it back today. I kind of need to get home you know." He smirked, concern still in his eyes. Amusement was on Tsunade's face now. "Oh and Naruto...Don't ever call me Baa-chan." She lightly slapped my head and left.

**~*~Normal POV~*~**

"So...you ran here for me?" Naruto asked, a grin forming on his face. Sasuke chuckled inwardly. He loved that goofy grin of Naruto's.

"Yeah. I even did a cartwheel 'cause I was so excited," Sasuke replied, smirking at his favorite blonde.

Naruto laughed loudly. "I didn't know you could do a cartwheel. Even if you knew how, I doubt you would actually do one over me." They were joking around now. Yeah, Sasuke was a little crestfallen that Naruto didn't believe him, but he was glad that the blonde was okay.

"Oh you don't believe me then? I can do so much that you can't even dream about." Sasuke winked at the blonde playfully and they both laughed.

"Oh really now? Try me." Naruto put on his best sexy face, and Sasuke shivered inwardly. He'd never let the blonde know how much it got to him every time he did that.

Sasuke leaned extremely close to Naruto's ear. "I don't think you'd want me to quit if I ever began," the raven whispered seductively. He brushed his lips against the blondes neck, and the blonde let out a moan. Darn shame he was only faking it. "In fact, I think you'll want to put that moment on reply for the rest of your life." Sasuke backed up and had his face not too far yet not too close too Naruto's. The raven looked at the blonde with a lustful face. Again, it's a shame that this is all just completely fake.

Both boys stayed like that for a while and then laughed so loudly people out in the hallway kind of just stopped and stared at the door. "Sasuke, save it for the bed tonight, ne?" Naruto winked playfully at the raven and they laughed again.

Sasuke and Naruto always played these little games with each other. At times they would act like complete girls and be gossip queens; sometimes they liked to play flirt with each other. Girls especially loved the latter, and got nosebleeds daily before the crash.

Almost an hour passed until a nurse came in. "Mr. Uzumaki, we are ready to release you now," she said, pushing a wheel chair in beside the bed for Naruto to sit in once he got up. "We recommend staying away from too much physical activity for about a week, and try to eat healthy. We've had you on a liquid diet for a while, and you can gradually ween yourself back to solid foods today, just drink plenty of water as well. You may go back to your normal routines after two weeks, just make sure you gradually go back into it. Also, get plenty of sleep and try not to stress yourself out too much. If you feel you need to see a physical therapist to get the gist of moving back, feel free to do so, but we'll give Mr. Uchiha the card to hold onto for you for now." She turned to Sasuke now. "Mr. Uchiha, here's the card and this is from Lady Tsunade, she says to 'bring her baby back right away.'" She handed him the card and Tsunade's keys and he nodded. She turned back to Naruto. "Mr. Uzumaki, please allow us to help you into the wheelchair. Your posessions from the time of the crash can be picked up at the front desk tomorrow. I assume Mr. Uchiha will be doing that for you, so make sure to come back."

"Kami that's going to be hard. But okay, I guess I will since Sasu over there is a little health freak," Naruto said, lightly smiling at his raven haired friend. Sasuke smirked.

"Hush up dobe, I eat healthy because I don't want to overdose on instant ramen all the time," Sasuke said, smirking at his dobe. "Now come on, let's get you out of _this_ bed and into _mine_." The raven winked at his dobe and set him down in the wheelchair. The two laughed at Sasuke's joke of their earlier play flirting.

"Shizune, when we get to the front desk, do I really have to push him out into the parking lot? I can carry him, I promise," Sasuke said as he was pushing the wheelchair his dobe was in down the hall.

She made a face that clearly suggested she didn't fully approve of it but said, "I guess it would be okay, just make sure he doesn't fall." Sasuke nodded. They walked in silence to the front desk.

"Come on dobe, we need to get you home now." Sasuke picked up the blonde boy and carried him bridal style to Tsunade's red Lamborghini. The raven smirked at the old woman's decision in cars, and got out the keys, unlocking the doors. Sasuke placed Naruto in the front passenger seat, accidentally brushing his hand against Naruto's *ahem*. The raven blushed for a fraction of a second, and Naruto had just barely saw it. The blonde laughed loudly at the raven's embarrassment. "Shut up.."

The blonde continued laughing but then stopped as he looked out the window of the door that his raven haired friend just slammed. It was snowing. "Hey Sasuke, it's...snow," Naruto said. The raven had just gotten in the driver's seat and looked out the window.

"Hn." Naruto was always somewhat annoyed by Sasuke's lack of interest in some things. They drove to Sasuke's house in silence. When they arrived, Naruto gasped. He'd never get used to how big the estate was that Sasuke lived at. It was like a mansion connected to other mansions, connected to others, and so forth. It was just a huge castle to Naruto. "Stop gaping." Somehow Naruto hadn't noticed that Sasuke was already out of the car with the door open on the passenger's side, ready to get Naruto out.

"S-sorry. I just haven't gotten used to this place yet. I know I've been here before, but I never really got used to it." Sasuke shrugged and picked up the blonde bridal style again, kicking the door closed. The raven opened the door to his house and set Naruto down on the couch.

"I'll be back in about an hour, I need to pick up some groceries since I now have you staying with me for a while." Naruto nodded, watching the raven walk out of the house. _Damn that's one nice ass... _The blonde shook his head, he couldn't let his feelings take over while he was staying here.

* * *

**Anyone else like that dream? No? Yes? Just say so if you want it in a later chapter, because as usual, I'm only going chapter by chapter on this, only having slight little ideas for later chapters which I forget until I reread everything and have a little "oh" moment.**

**[({*COMPLAINTS AND SLIGHT SPOILERS HERE*})]  
Kami, I've had I dont know how much trouble with this one. First it says I'm not logged in and I'm just sitting at my computer like "WHAT?" when I try to save like, 1000+ words of work after I finish writing the whole little Sai-Naru-Sasu thing plus however much after that. Then I get it all typed again, and my brother asks me to do something on another tab on a website that caused my browser to just shut down on me after I've finished typing that all plus some. Yeah, that time I saved right after I finished writing my Sai-Naru-Sasu scene, but it completely miffed me because I had gotten up to the whole dream part! When I finally got it all typed again plus the dream, I got to save. I got though to the part where Naruto and Sasuke have their mini-argument about eating healthy, and I save. I then got to the part where Sasuke is carrying Naruto bridal style to the car, which I know isn't that far along, and I'm about to save and it says that I'm not logged in. Again. miffs me muches. So from this, I have learned to save every three words, even if I'm getting seriously into what I'm writing at the time.  
[({*COMPLAINT/SPOILER WHATVERS OVER*})]**

**Okay so that's it for my complaints, anyone care to guess the names of all the companies/buildings I have (slightly made up) and possibly will mention in this? I'll give you a little hint: there will only be 5 in this whole thing that I actually mention that weren't already there in the original anime/manga. There's a dojo, furniture company, interior design company, school, and construction company. Guess which two go together for business trips normally and eventually will be united after our favorite Kyuubi and Itachi get married?**

**ALSO: Anyone have any suggestions yet? Because I honestly have nothing fully planned out for this. I go one chapter at a time, and I mostly just work as I go. I only got the idea for the first chapter when a friend of mine and I were talking about car crashes and then suddenly switched the topic to Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Somehow we saw another one of our friends whose eyes reminded us of Naruto's and so...we just started talking about Naruto and instantly got off the subject of car crashes, which I'll never know how we got onto the subject. But enough of that, if you have any suggestions, just say so, k?**

**Kami that was a long ending A/N xD I'll probably be updating again tomorrow, because I just love to write and I haven't gotten writers' block ONCE since I started writing this(:**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Okay I've come to a realization. This is definitely going to be more than 3-5 chapters because of how slow I'm taking their relationship, and when the wedding is, etc., etc. And uhh...yeah, I realize I had a TON of typos in that last chapter...You can thank the fact that my hands were shaking terribly from all the coffee and hot cocoa I was drinking, along with my aggrivation at this site for being mean when I tried to save my progress on that last chapter. And if I don't post every day now, I'm so sorry! I'm trying to but I now have Japanese lessons and piano lessons. So please forgive me if I don't get chapters in as quick.**

**Okay, I'm done ranting now. And yes, I realize I cut that last chapter kind of short, but I wanted to stick with the whole"upload a chapter every day" thing that I love to do so much since I haven't had writers' block since starting this and I'm starting to get all these wonderful ideas for the chapters in my head and just...;;faints* Naa, but seriously. Again, I prefer reviews, so if you could possibly take the time out of your (I'm sure very busy) day to review the chapters, it'd be appreciate muches(:**

Now for the replies! :D  
KimikoAmaya: So I assume you liked it? :P

**Once again, italicized + underlined words mean that it's a dream, watch out for POV switches too, and I think I might add something else in there, so...just watch out, k?**

**So this chapter...Skipping to night time sort of. It's in Sasuke's POV, and he's pretty much asleep. So...guess what we're starting out with ;) Btw, I'm just saying but...until I switch to it's normal POV or in Naruto's POV, it's going to be first person Sasuke, kk? So with that...Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_I'm on top of my dobe, and we're making out. Oh kami, why am I doing this? I know he doesn't love me, and we're almost completely naked now, just pressing against each other. It feels so good, and both of us want this it seems...but why do I feel guilty about it? I mean...I'm basically taking advantage of him by doing this. He's completely drunk, and I'm sober...of course I acted like a complete drunkard, but I'm one hundred percent sober. Maybe he doesn't really want this and I'm pretty much about to..?_

_I break our kiss and look at him lovingly. I assume he confuses it for lust by the look on his face as well. "Naruto...a-are you sure you want this?" I ask him uncertainly, needing to know if I'm not doing this against his will._

_His face is determined, and he wraps his arms around me, placing one hand on the small of my back, the other snaking its way through my hair. "I'm sure," he says confidently, pulling me towards him again._

_We continue our kiss, this time softly. I brush my tongue on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He gives it to me, and I deepen the kiss. We shed the rest of our clothes and I break the kiss again. He looks at me confused, and I smirk, flipping him over on his stomach. I lift up his backside, pressing my hard on against him. I lean in towards him, whispering in his ear, "I hope you're ready for what you're about get, dobe." I nip his ear and brush my lips against his neck, and he moans. I smirk, and I'm just about to enter him when he starts to speak._

_"S-Sasuke, I..." he starts._

_"You what?" I ask, hoping he'll say what I've been wanting him to say since I met him._

_I stay there, anxious about what he's going to say. He's silent for a while, and I start to give up hope. I'm hurt, but I start to go back to entering him again when I hear him take a deep breath. "I need you in me..." I'm more than a little hurt now, but I don't show it. I doubt he would see it anyway since his face is in my pillow._

_"This might hurt a lit-"_BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEP!

"Dammit..." I whispered to myself, shutting off the alarm clock next to me. Why did I have to wake up from that wonderful dream? I sighed, sitting up and looking to the other side of the bed at Naruto, still sleeping. _He looks so peaceful..._I thought to myself. I shook my head and started to move the covers off me when I noticed the tent that had formed in my boxers thanks to my lovely little dream. "Dammit..." I whispered again.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face, hoping it would help wake me up and help clear my damned head. Didn't help that my mind was so damn disturbing either. Didn't help that I decided it would be okay to share a bed with the dobe. _Damn my soft spot for that stupid, gorgeous, sexy, tanned, wonderful, dobe..._

**~*~Normal POV~*~**

"S-Sasuke..?" Naruto asked, sitting up and not hearing the water in the bathroom running. "Sasuke where are you?" Naruto was getting worried, his best friend was nowhere to be found. What happened to Naruto's damn, pale, sexy, god-like, amazing, teme? When the water in the bathroom stopped running, Naruto finally noticed it was on. _Oh...he was in the bathroom..._

Naruto stared at the door that led to the bathroom when Sasuke came out of it. Sasuke's hair was wet and a towel was wrapped around his waist. "N-Naruto..I didn't think you were up," the raven said, obviously shocked. Naruto hardly noticed what the other boy said because he was busy trying to imagine what was underneath that towel. When he noticed himself looking, he blushed and looked away from Sasuke.

"I-I just woke up... I noticed you weren't here, and I didn't hear the water running, so I thought something might have happened to you..." Naruto's blush deepened and he curled up into a ball on the bed.

"Sorry for worrying you." Sasuke walked over and sat down on the bed next to Naruto. The raven hugged his blonde friend, chastising himself for letting his best friend worry. "I-I'm here though, so...it's okay right?" Naruto looked back at the raven, not noticing that the towel that used to be covering certain parts of the blonde's friend had opened, revealing a few things.

"Yeah..." The blonde suddenly hugged his friend back, knocking them both down with the blonde on top. The two looked at each other, staying in the same spot for a while.

_H-he's not moving..._Sasuke thought. Slowly both boys softened their gaze and moved closer to each other, faces a bit too close for comfort, but neither really cared. Suddenly they realized what they were about to do and Naruto instantly got up. Of course, the blonde just noticed that Sasuke was completely naked in front of him, the towel having been lost when Naruto pretty much attacked Sasuke.

The blonde blushed and laughed at his friend, pointing to the hard on Sasuke was sporting. "Sasuke, I didn't know you felt so highly of me!" Naruto was laughing as Sasuke looked down and blushed.

The raven grabbed the towel and got up, wrapping it back around his waist. Aggrivated that Naruto made a fool out of him, Sasuke grabbed some clothes from his dresser and went back to the bathroom, forgetting to close the door. Naruto, of course, just had to notice this and get up to close it. What he saw made him want to squeal like a little fangirl, which of course means he didn't. So that also means that Sasuke didn't notice Naruto peeping and of course didn't slap him and then close the door. Nope, not at all.

What happened was that Naruto was temporarily fazed by the glorious sight of Sasuke with his gloriously tight skinny jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, water from his raven black hair running down his flawless face and wonderful chest, down to his glorious abs. To complete the whole sex appeal of it, Sasuke was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, lips parted slightly. Naruto screamed inwardly at the torture this scene was causing him. The blonde shut the door before he could say anything or make any kind of noise. He ran out of Sasuke's room and up a set of stairs to the attic to hide there.

When Sasuke heard the bathroom door closing he looked at it curiously. Listening harder, he thought he heard footsteps going up to the attic. Maybe he was imagining it? He looked into the mirror, composing his face to show no emotions. He wondered where his shirt went but then he remembered. The raven had forgotten to do laundry last night, so caught up in taking care of the blonde that he hadn't been able to wash any shirts, so he had to make do without one. He buttoned and zipped up his pants and walked out of the bathroom. Not finding the blonde on the bed, he thought for sure that his friend would be in the kitchen.

The raven went downstairs to check, worried when he didn't find the blonde boy scavenging through his cabinets. He disregarded it, thinking the dobe was probably just screwing with him. Sasuke got out rice, seaweed, and salmon to make onigiri for breakfast for the two boys.

Everything was cooked and Sasuke had just set two plates on the bar. Two onigiris and a serving of roasted tomatoes for each person. The smell of food resignated all throughout the house, but the blonde still wasn't making himself found. The raven was seriously worried now. Remembering the footsteps he thought he heard, he ran up the stairs to the attic. What he saw shocked him.

Naruto was in a corner of the attic, looking at a picture that he was clutching in his hands for dear life. Tears were streaming down the blonde's face, making his eyes look red. Naruto closed his eyes, mumbling to himself. Sasuke couldn't here what he was saying, but he was sure that the picture was the family photo taken just the day before both boys' parents had died. The raven slowly walked over to his friend. The closer he got, the more he could hear Naruto's quiet sobs.

When he got close enough, he saw the picture. It was the same picture he thought it would be, and he saddened at the memory of the picture that had gotten taken just roughly a few minutes before that one of his own family. Tears started in his eyes when he remembered the police coming to the door of the Uchiha manor with the news of their parents' death.

_*knock knock*_

_"Come on Sasu, I can't leave you on your own. You heard Mum and Dad," Itachi said. Sasuke nodded, getting up from his and Itachi's game of Monopoly to go answer the door. They answered it, surprised to see the police standing in their doorway._

_"May we help you, sirs?" both boys asked, wondering what could possibly bring the police to their doorstep._

_The two officers shared a look of sadness, obviously not wanting to deliver the news that they so clearly had to. "You're the sons of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, ne?" The boys nodded, scared out of their wits now._

_"What happened to Mommy and Daddy?" Sasuke asked, eyes full of fear and worry._

_The officers looked at each other, sharing a look that everyone around could count as sadness. "Th-there's been an accident...They were involved in a car crash..." the first officer said._

_"What?" Itachi exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing._

_"The collision killed them instantly. There were no survivors. We're so sorry," the second officer said. The officers left and Sasuke began to cry._

_Itachi shut the door, getting down on one knee and hugging his brother tightly. "It's okay Sasu...Mommy and Daddy are in a better place now, I know it. They're watching over us right now. 'Be brave, Sasu, be brave,' they're saying. 'Cry not, shed no tears. Be brave, Sasu, be brave. We love you, it's all right. Don't cry, Sasu. It'll be okay, we'll see each other again. We promise.' Mommy and Daddy don't want you to cry, Sasu. It upsets them to see you so unhappy. They promise they'll be watching over you at all times, okay? 'Don't cry, Sasu, don't cry. Be brave, Sasu, we're watching over you at all times. Be brave, Sasu, don't cry. We love you.'" Both boys were crying uncontrollably._

_It was the next month that Sasuke and Itachi had met Naruto and Kyuubi. That month changed their lives just as much as the one before it had. The month the two pairs of brothers had met, was the month when all of them found real hope again. Hearts were beginning to heal, and tears were beginning to lessen. True friendships were forming and their bonds would last a life time._

**~~Naruto POV~~**

Naruto ran up the stairs to the attic, needing to get away from Sasuke for a while. If he saw the raven before he could get his mind cleared, he would try to do something really stupid. As in make out and try to screw him stupid.

Naruto saw a corner that would be perfect to go to so he could think and clear his mind for a bit. When he got there he saw a picture that he hadn't seen in a while. He remembered accidentally leaving it there, years ago when he and Sasuke were playing hide-and-seek. Naruto had been devastated when he couldn't find the picture in his pocket when he went home that day. Kyuubi hadn't chastised him though. Instead the red head hugged his younger brother and took him out for dinner to Ichiraku Ramen.

It was the family photo that was taken the day just before his parents died in that horrible car crash. He sat down in the corner, staring at it. He still remembered getting the news perfectly.

_Naruto and Kyuubi had been playing poker, betting cookies and sweets instead of money._

_*knock knock*_

_"Naruto, go answer the door," Kyuubi said, a sly look on his face._

_"No! If I go, you'll look at my hand and cheat," Naruto had said, a determined look on his face. He knew his brother all too well to be fooled by any tricks._

_*knock knock*_

_"Fine, we'll go together." The brothers set their hands down, and walked to the door. When Kyuubi opened the door, the police were waiting._

_"Can I help you?" Kyuubi asked._

_"You're the sons of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, ne?" the first officer asked. Worry clouded Kyuubi's face now._

_"Hai. What happened to them? Are they okay?"_

_"There's been an accident...You're parents were involved in it."_

_"What happened to Mommy and Daddy?" Naruto asked, worry and concern controlling his whole demeanor._

_The officers exchanged a look of sadness, clearly not wanting to tell what happened with the young Naruto around. They did though, and Naruto was absolutely terrified by what was said. "They were involved in a car crash...There were no survivors...We're so sorry," the second officer said. As both officers left, Kyuubi closed the door and turned to Naruto. The young blonde was crying his eyes out, obviously saddened by the news that had just been delivered._

_Kyuubi got down on his knees and hugged his brother tightly. "It's okay Nar... We're going to make it through this. Mum and Dad wouldn't want you to cry over them, now would they? Be strong, little kit. We have each other. We're going to be okay, be_cause_ we have each other, ne?"_

_"Dattebayo," Naruto whispered into his brothers shirt._

_"Come on, be strong kit. I'll let you get all the sweets from our game, okay?" Kyuubi picked up his brother, carrying him over to the couch._

_Nothing would or ever could be the same since that day, not even after Naruto and Kyuubi met Sasuke and Itachi. Yeah, it got better after a while, but it would never be the same._

Naruto was crying so hard, keeping his sobs almost silent. He didn't want the raven to find him just yet. His eyes started to turn red from all the crying he had been doing. A few tears compared to the lives of two people dearest to him were nothing though. "I miss you guys..." he whispered quietly to himself when he heard slow footsteps approaching him. They stopped, and he knew it was Sasuke next to him. He didn't do or say a word, only continued to sob and cry almost silently.

**~*~Normal POV~*~**

Sasuke got down on one knee, just as Itachi had all those years ago. He hugged Naruto, his best friend and true love, as tight as he could without squeezing the blonde too tightly. Both boys were crying, and though Naruto was startled at Sasuke's actions, he didn't say anything.

They stayed together, hugging, in that exact same position so long that neither can remember the exact time.

Hours after staying in that position, Sasuke spoke up. "When Nii-san and I had found out, I cried instantly. I cried myself to sleep for months, wondering if there was anything I could have done to have tried to prevent that. Eventually, because of you, I realized that even though both of us lost our parents, we met each other, and because of that gained life-long friends. I still cry sometimes, and I still remember the exact words Itachi used to try to comfort me. I only cried harder every time he said them, but it was just because I knew they were true," he said. "Always though, I wished that one day I would wake up, thinking that it was just a nightmare. I don't think that anymore, and I have you to thank for that. Thank you Naruto...thank you for being a friend to me when it felt like I only had one person still hoping with me."

"S-Sasuke...what exactly did Itachi say to you?" Naruto asked, looking up at his raven haired friend, tears still streaming down his cheeks, eyes bloodshot from so much crying. Both boys were drunk off their own tears now, so it didn't matter what they did or said. They wouldn't remember unless they tried too hard to do so.

"'It's okay Sasu...Mommy and Daddy are in a better place now, I know it. They're watching over us right now. 'Be brave, Sasu, be brave,' they're saying. 'Cry not, shed no tears. Be brave, Sasu, be brave. We love you, it's all right. Don't cry, Sasu. It'll be okay, we'll see each other again. We promise.' Mommy and Daddy don't want you to cry, Sasu. It upsets them to see you so unhappy. They promise they'll be watching over you at all times, okay? 'Don't cry, Sasu, don't cry. Be brave, Sasu, we're watching over you at all times. Be brave, Sasu, don't cry. We love you,'' he told me. I always believed him, and I used to ask him what they were saying sometimes before I went to bed. Usually it was things like, 'We love you, Sasu. We're happy you don't cry as much now, and we're so glad that you're so brave. Be strong, Sasu, we promise we're still here. We'll always be watching over you and we promise we're going to see each other again. We love you, Sasu. Now go to sleep, Sasu. You need your rest for tomorrow, remember? Goodnight Sasu, we love you.' No matter what it was though, I took comfort in those words. I shed some tears at times, but Itachi always wiped them away, not wanting to see me cry." Sasuke started to cry again, but dismissed it.

The raven sat down beside his blonde friend and moved the picture to the other side of him. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. They sat in silence, but eventually Naruto broke it again. "Kyuubi always said we would make it through...That we would be perfectly fine on our own. 'We'll be okay because we have each other, ne?' he asked me every day. Every time he saw me, he would ask that. I always replied with 'dattebayo.' But when you disappeared, it felt like I had lost two Kyuubi's...and I was alone. Not even my own brother could cheer me up. So eventually, for two years I ran away with Jiraiya. He homeschooled me, and taught me more important lessons than just damn math. He taught me to never give up on my dream, no matter how stupid people said it was. I came back here, and I was so happy to see Kyuubi. He told me he thought he would never see me again." Naruto sighed and moved his head off Sasuke's shoulder, face towards the ground. "When you were finally back...I was so happy. I felt as if I had gained back a part of me that had been missing. I was really smiling again...and Kyuubi was happy to see that I was. Thank you..for coming back."

Sasuke was completely touched by what Naruto had said. Usually when the blonde talked, it would never be about something to meaningful to him. His heart felt whole despite their conversation about their lost families.

Slowly, Sasuke started to liftup Naruto's face, directing it towards his. The raven leaned in towards his friend, not fully understanding what came over him but liking it a lot.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, gaze completely softened as he was staring into the raven's onyx eyes. Sasuke shivered at the blue eyes that seemed to be staring into his soul, seeing everything about the young raven.

"Hush...no need to talk now..." Sasuke whispered, closing the distance between them.

The kiss started out soft and sweet, but started to turn hungry and passionate quickly. Sasuke moved himself onto Naruto's lap, not daring to break the kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer, wanting to take in every bit of him.

Sasuke pulled off Naruto's shirt, then replaced his hands on the blonde's waist. They continued kissing passionately, heat rising inside both of them. _'Why can't Naruto love me...why can't he see how much I love him and how much I would do for him?' _Sasuke thought just as the heat started to rise. _'Will Sasu ever love me..?' _Naruto questioned himself.

_Will he ever know just what I feel for him, how much pain and torture it causes me to see him upset or heartbroken? _It was a shared thought. Naruto moved his arms and began to unbutton Sasuke's jeans when a hand stopped him. The two broke their kiss and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. The shared look was filled with so much emotion it could break even the toughest person's heart.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered. His gaze was one of longing, of love that he knew couldn't happen though he wanted it so dearly to...

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered as Sasuke was saying his name. Naruto's gaze was one of longing too, but instead of love as well, it held every emotion that Naruto felt for his raven haired friend since they met.

"I..." they began.

* * *

**Yes, I realize this chapter is kind of sad, yes I realize that if you were really getting into it by the end, I was mean to cut off where I did, and yes, I realize I left those poor little onigiris and roasted tomatoes out for so long. Somehow Sasuke and Naruto weren't all that hungry though. I think it had to do with all the crying they were doing. Upset that I made them cry too much in this chapter and ended it off with a tear-drunk makeout and cut off words that you don't get to know until I can finally post up another chapter? Well then review more and I'll post up longer chapters faster because reviews are my motivation!**

**Mk well, thank you to KimikoAmaya for being the only one who reviewed last chapter. I lubb chu eternally TwT**

**ALSO! If you didn't cry at first while reading the part where Sasuke has the memory about that sad, terrible day, go back and read it out loud. Make sound effects for the two knocks at first by actually knocking on something, such as a wall, door, or even on a hard cover book. Don't read the "**_Both boys were crying uncontrollably." _**Read to the last **_"We love you."_ **and make sure where Itachi is saying what he feels his parents' would say at the time, read it as if you were a parent comforting a child. Remember, out loud. If you didn't cry the first time, you will now.  
Yeah, the Kyuubi-Naruto one is emotional too, but I believe Sasuke's memory is the most emotional. Kyuubi is just too tough to really say the things Itachi did, so it's not AS emotional.**

**So on a lighter note I guess...Anyone want to start actually drawing some parts for this? If you do, please send me a link to the pictures, it'd be really appreciated.**

**Next Time :D  
You find out what exactly happened after both of them wake up from a nice little nap and you get to find out what was said. You just don't get to know Sasuke's and Naruto's POV on it because they were too tear drunk to remember(: Isn't it a darn shame you have to wait a whole day plus a bit to read it? Maybe if I got some reviews it would compell me to work faster...*hint hint***


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG it's here! I'm not dead either! So, a****re we ready? Have we waited long enough? Yeah, it's been a while. I've been anxious to upload this, and I'm sorry I made you all wait so long. Please forgive me, I've been wanting more people to review and I haven't been getting too much inspiration lately. But to make up for it, I had posted a OneShot titled Happy Valentine's Day, Dobe. Go check it out, it has an actual yaoi scene. Sort of.**

**Nanami Loves Sasunaru: Awww thank you! And thanks for reviewing, it really means a lot(:  
Rizember: Thankies! And also, thanks for reviewing, it means a lot ^.^**

**So it's the same as in the past. Italicized + underlined words = dream. (Yes, I have a new one thank you very much. I'm saving everything that happens in that other one until I actually place it in here.) Watch out for POV switches, they can be tricky if you don't notice them. I figured the last chapter was kind of sad and depressing for some, and it might have been a bit mean with that cliff hanger like thing at the end there (trust me, they say completely different things and it's different from what you expect, believe me), so I figured I'd make this one upbeat. I introduce the dojo in this chapter. Oh and I sort of quote another episode of Shippuden, teehee. ^.^**

**Oh! And I might accidentally type some Japanese in romaji, if this happens and it's not a commonly known word(s) within the lovely little community here, I'll be too bothered to translate it back to English and post what it means down at the bottom. But uhh..if I do happen to type in romaji, sadly to say it won't be in standard Japanese sentence structure. As in it's going to be in Japanese romaji with English sentence structure, if that makes sense. Basically, everything will have lost it's original meaning thanks to all the rules and I'll shut up before I give a lesson on linguistics.**

**So onto the chapter! Enjoy and remember, review please(:**

* * *

"I..." they began. Would they confess their love? Would one of them totally blow it? What in kami's name will happen to these two lovebirds!

"I'm hungry, Sasuke," Naruto said, stomach growling. _And _Naruto blew it.

"I l- wait what?" Sasuke said, thinking that Naruto had first said something else. The raven sighed, getting up and buttoning and zipping up his pants for the second time that day. "Get up, I made breakfast ages ago. It's probably frozen by now..." The two walked downstairs to enjoy freakishly cold onigiri and roasted tomatoes.

They ate in silence. When they were done, Sasuke washed off their plates and was able to get a clean and dry shirt from his dryer. He got his jacket, and shoes on.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto asked as Sasuke grabbed his car keys.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital to get your things. Afterwards, we're stopping by your place to get some stuff, then dropping it off here. Next, we're going to go to Leaf Dojo to get you your exercise. Afterwords, I want to take a walk in the snow," the raven replied. "By the way...do you remember what happened before we ate?" He was honestly curious, he couldn't remember any of it.

"Nope!" Naruto gave Sasuke one of his signature grins. How could neither remember? An hour hadn't even passed! No matter.

Sasuke had his shoes on, and noticed Naruto wasn't even behind him. "Hey dobe, hurry up! We need to leave now!" Suddenly the blonde had ran straight into the raven, knocking them both over. For the second time that day, Naruto was on top of Sasuke. The only difference was they had clothes on this time and they were 'accidentally' kissing (because we all know what really happens when these two 'accidentally' kiss). Sasuke pushed Naruto off, acting as if he were mad when in truth, he enjoyed their little encounters. "Dammit! Why is it always you?"

"That's my line!" Naruto enjoyed their little encounters as well, though he would never admit to it. "Dammit, just hurry up, Sasuke. I want to get there before Baa-chan leaves, sono noroi chuuko baba. Soshite omae! Omae mazu katanashi ato tochi waga sugi keizoku motte goshujin randamu seppun! Hon'in chuudou hon'in nou ato tochi ue itsu hon'in mi-to anata arankagiri issho motte kimi, Kyuubi, soshite Itachi, datte makai, Sasuke, hon'in gozen hossoku dzuki kyoui naraba kimi genni ketsubou touhou mohaya!" **(1)**

Sasuke was shocked at the blonde boy, wondering if maybe Sasukehad actually let it show, but then he formed an idea. "Well then, since everyone also spreads rumors about us being together-" the raven mainly just wanted a reaction from his friend here-"so let's give 'em what they want. Let's be pretend lovers." Sasuke winked at the blonde playfully, wondering if he would agree to play along to the raven's secret desires. Kami, he really hoped so.

Naruto stared at his raven friend, wide-eyed for a moment, but recovered himself and smirked in a way that just made him seem completely mischievous and like a total heart breaker with epic ninja skills. **(2) **He took that as an opportunity to be able to actually do something with the raven for once. "Sure, but you know they won't believe it unless we kiss, make out, or whatever in front of them a few times. And Sasu, I've been kissed by you before. Practice on a pillow or something, ok? I don't want to have to ruin it by saying that you're a terrible kisser in front of everyone."

Sasuke smirked, but on the inside he was dancing his dark, disturbed heart out! _Fuck yes! I might as well be going out with Naruto! Hehehehehehehehehe! I soooooo have to e-mail my friend from America about this! Eeeeeeeeeep! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE! _Honestly, how does Sasuke ever keep his composure around Naruto?

"Fine, come on then," Sasuke said, walking out the door and turning his back towards Naruto.

Naruto did a mini fist pump in excitement and rushed out the door behind Sasuke, slamming the door shut, causing the raven to look back at him with a death glare. "I-I'm sorry, S-Sasuk-" Naruto was cut off.

"Hey, if we're 'dating' now, then we should call each other something cute, ne?" Naruto nodded slowly, not seeing the point behind this just yet. "Well then, call me Sasu or something. I'll call you...Naru? No, too played. Kit? ..No, too girly." The raven looked down at the ground, lost in thought for a moment. "Ru-chan." Sasuke looked up to see Naruto's expression.

The blonde had a stunned expression at first, then one of content. "I don't see why I have the girly one here..." Naruto grumbled, slightly miffed at the smug look on Sasuke's face.

"It's because you look too cute to be a guy." The young raven smirked at the look of disbelief on Naruto's face.

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh I am.." Sasuke got in his car, signaling for Naruto to hop in the passengers seat of his black Ferrari convertible. They drove off to the hospital, the drive only taking five minutes thanks to Sasuke breaking the speed limit.

Naruto jumped out of the car, walking around to the other side as Sasuke got out. The two walked into the hospital together, their contrast with each other showing through wonderfully, causing every girl nearby to stop and stare at the two beautiful males walking past them. Poor girls, if only they knew that these two boys were gay and totally uninterested in them, only worrying about each other.

The pair of boys walked into the hospital and everyone looked up at them. They exerted such confidence with each step they took, people were absolutely mesmerized. Hell, even Tsunade stopped for a double take, realizing it was Naruto and Sasuke.

**~~(kind of) Shizune's POV~~ (3)**

Shizune's jaw dropped at the two. The raven and the blond walked flawlessly acoss the lobby to the front desk. "U-Uzumaki Naruto?" the nurse at the desk asked. The blond nodded with a confidence Shizune had never seen of him before.

The nurse at the desk reach under it and pulled out a cardboard box. "We have your things here sit." She made Narutp's hand brush against hers, trying to give herself an excuse to feel the muscles along his arm. At this the blond tensed and looked stunned and...expectant?

The raven beside him swatted the nurse's hand away and said, "Hands off bitch, he's mine." He kissed the blond and they left.

Shizune looked over towards Tsunade. The older blond woman was staring wide-eyed and shocked at the two boys as they were leaving. Both scenes were a completely new sight to Shizune, and she was stunned in an entirely new way by both.

**~*~Normal POV~*~**

Naruto was laughing as he got in the car. "Hands off bitch, he's mine," he said in what would have been a perfect imitation of Sasuke but for the laughing.

"Oh shut up, we're 'dating' now. It's supposed to look believable." Sasuke said, aggravated at his blond.

"Well then next time, keep the kiss going longer, teme." Sasuke looked over at Naruto and pushed down on the gas harder. For a guy who hates car crashes, he sure drives like he wants to be in one.

"Excuse me?"

"Well ya know, to make it more believable." Sasuke sighed, stopping suddenly, causing the unbuckled blond to almost crash through the window.

"Dobe, put your seatbelt on next time. If you want to stay out of the hospital, do that much at least when you're riding with me." Naruto grunted, getting out of the car. "Now come on, let's get your stuff."

* * *

"Dammit dobe, you brought too much stuff. You're only staying here for a few weeks until Kyuubi gets back, remember?" Sasuke said, annoyed as he was helping his blond friend carry in his stuff.

"Sorry that I have to have my eyeliner, my concealer, my foundation, my Katy Perry CD's, my romance novels, my laptop, my money, my lotion, my moisturizer - no one likes a wrinkly gay - that really helps rejuvenate my face, my acne cleaner, my face masks, my skinny jeans, my hoodies, my nail polish, my Britney Spears collection, and the rest of my CD's!" Naruto shouted at his friend, earning him a look of complete disbelief. Naruto quieted his voice and mumbled, "Did I yell too loud?"

Sasuke shookhis head at his friend, not believing he could even fit all that stuff in his own apartment, let alone three luggage cases. The blond had a ton of CD's and romance novels. "Let's just get this stuff in here."

Despite the fact that both boys were extremely strong, they had to call Sakura over to help them get it all into Sasuke's room.

"Thanks Sakura, I owe you," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, and the three had a brief group hug.

"No problem, I'm just happy to know you're all right. And to make up for my helping you, we can all have a girls night here!" Sakura said, excited that her blond friend was okay.

"Oh? With who?" Naruto was just as excited as Sakura now.

"Oh you know, the usual. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are alldefinitely invited. We can invite more if you want, but I definitely say them." A huge grin was on Naruto's face.

"I suppose I have to stay for the girls night as well?" Sasuke asked, smirking at Naruto's excitement.

"Well yeah Sasu! It wouldn't be a girls night without you! I mean, since we started dating, you're one of the girls now practically!" Naruto said, a huge grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Sasuke grunted and Sakura practically shouted, "_Ohmigod!_ You guys are dating! This is _soo_exciting! I have to go tell everyone! Byee!" She ran out the door faster than Naruto could say ramen.

"Naruto...What did you do?" Sasuke gave Naruto his best sexy death glare. **(4)**

"Well we want it well known, right?" Naruto asked, immune to the raven's glare by now. Sasuke nodded slowly, wondering where the blond was going with this. "Well I just found the best way to spread the news." Naruto winked at Sasuke.

The raven rolled his eyes and said, "Oh come on, let's just go to the Leaf Dojo. I don't feel right unless I have my daily work out."

"_Fiiiine.._"

* * *

Sasuke aimed a kick at the blond's head. Naruto barely dodged it and threw a punch at Sasuke's stomach, just barely missing. Sasuke pulled out a sword (fake, of course. er...it IS fake right?) as Naruto pulled out an (equally fake, because I mean, why wouldn't it be? Unless someone was insane enough to give them real weapons, why wouldn't they be fake? Because we all know that Guy-sensei is totally not insane whatsoever) kunai. Sasuke feined going to the left, but Naruto saw right through it and dodged his attack.

"Dammit, dobe!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto put a small cut in his arm. Turns out that those weapons were real after all.

"What, can't take the heat?" Naruto yelled back, dodging another of Sasuke's advances. Sasuke growled and jumped over the blond's head, feigning right. Naruto didn't see through the attack this time, so Sasuke was able to-wait what?

Sasuke pulled Naruto's head close to his, kissing him with such an intense passion that only adrenaline could have really caused unless they were doing the deed. Which of course, they weren't, so it was adrenaline. Naruto was completely shocked by this, so he had accidentally dropped his kunai. Sasuke smirked into the kiss, raising his sword up between them, pressing it against Naruto's neck. The raven backed away, breaking the kiss and smirked at his friend. "You lose." Sasuke moved the sword to his side, happy that he had beat the blond again.

"Dammit!" Naruto picked up his kunai and threw it at the wall. Suddenly they both heard clapping and looked over towards it's source.

* * *

**(1) **the stupid old hag. And you! You almost ruined a lot (of) my past relationship(s) with your random kissing. I mean I know a lot (of them are) over when I meet you all together with you, Kyuubi, and Itachi (was originally supposed to be 'introduce them with you, Kyuubi, and Itachi' but I couldn't get the exact words), but hell, Sasuke, I am starting to wonder if you really want me now!

**(2) **Yeah, I just had to put that in there xD

**(3) **Why Shizune? Because I can.

**(4)** Yes, sexy death glare. Why a sexy death glare? Just because ;)

**As you can clearly see, Sasuke and Naruto are now dating. Kind of. Ok, not really. But in a way they are! And..if you don't get the whole idea I have behind their pretend courtship, then just ask and I promise I'll explain as best I can. But I doubt anyone's going to get it since I have a strange mind...^^"**

**And I just realized...I have a lot of lines in here...xD (insider joke, don't ask)**

**So as usual, I would like reviews, since they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and it really doesn't take that long. Seriously, just click on that little button down there...even if you say that my fanfic sucks and just name at least oonee little thing you don't like about it (besides that it's M/M) then I'll be happy and try to improve myself as a writer. Just a tiny little review? Please? ;;holds a puppy dog making the most adorable little pout ever towards you* How can you resist it?**

**NEXT TIME!  
I feel like breaking the fourth wall in that chapter once, maybe twice, just because it's my story and I can(: Also, anyone kinda curious to know what possessed Sasuke to make that call that changed his and Sasuke's whole relationship in the first place? Anyone? Just me and my pets? Okay then! :D Well we find that out as well. And a little bit of backstory behind LeeGaaNe since I so kindly bring that relationship (plus another one) into this story that was supposed to be about Naruto and Sasuke. Also, a bit of NaruSasu for once, because Naruto feels like being a manly man! Will I write a full blown yaoi scene or will I tease? Idk, I'm still deciding if I'll even write one. But if you have any suggestions, just say so, and I'll be glad to either consider them or use them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's here! The next chapter! ^.^ I didn't enjoy writing the first couple of paragraphs (basically meaning, until it got to the soft porn stuff after the bj, I didn't enjoy writing this because of my irrational sense of embarrassment for certain words that I somehow hide) of this chapter as much as I did last time. I also realize that this isn't as long as it could be. And yes, I realize I left you with a tiny smidgit of a cliffhanger (which in all honesty, we all know that I don't do good cliff hangers because I somehow manage to leave it completely obvious what happens), but I satisfy your needs (needs...xD poor Sasuke) in this one I should hope. Starting right where I left off, and I finally introduce a few people who we all love so much. Well I don't know about you all, but I love em.**

**AND OMG! Ukaero, I think I'm in love with you! Eeeep! Thank you so so sooo much for all the wonderful reviews of the last five chapters, you're so wonderful that I just can't believe it! You're like the ultimate cure for my writers block! I luuuuuuubbbbbbbbb chuu! (If only everyone reviewed as often as you do, then I would probably never have writers block again.)**

**And since I haven't done one in a while and just feel the need to...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would no longer be about ninjas, but moreover Sasuke and Naruto's relationship, and Itachi wouldn't be evil, and Sasuke would've never gone bonkers, and it would be an actual yaoi. And well...let's just say that it wouldn't really be soft porn O.O**

**Now, because I feel the need to do this...  
WARNING(s..s...s...ssss) (and no, none of this is in order otherwise I'd be outlining this chapter): NaruxSasu (because Naruto decides to be a manly man!), SasuxNaru (because Sasuke needs to be in control at all times of the day), mentioned NejixLeexNeji (hardly anything there, just a rough summary), Gaara owns fangirl ass, dry humping (I guess it can be considered that..), our lovely closet perverts arrive with cameras, fangirls rushing after Sasuke, Naruto and Sasuke make out, Ru-chan gets a blow job, Naruto gets a new nickname, Insomnia for someone, and I rant a bit about my own insomnia down in the bottom A/N.**

**Also, watch out for the almost non-existant POV switches here. I switch it like...twice, if you count going from normal to someone's, and then back to normal as two. Personally, I count it as one, but that's me.**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto looked towards the sound of the clapping, somewhat surprised to see the other five people that were even there watching them. Neji, Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, and Guy-sensei had all stopped their own fights (except for Guy, because he was pretty much just the one handing out all the supposedly fake but actually real weapons) to watch Sasuke's and Naruto's.

"Shika! Gaara! Neji! Bushy brow!" Naruto exclaimed, running towards his friends and giving them all a big hug. "It's good to see you all again!" The blond had that insanely goofy grin on his face, the same one that Sasuke had fallen for countless times.

All of a sudden, as the six were talking about Naruto's and his impressive fighting skills, Sasuke noticed something. He and Naruto were extremely sweaty, and they only had shorts on. (The requirement for being able to fight/train at the dojo was that you couldn't wear jeans, a jacket, a hoodie, or normal clothing. Only gym shorts, shoes (anything but sandals and heels), and a shirt had to be worn. Of course, if you were a guy, you didn't exactly have to wear the shirt.) The raven stared at Naruto's tanned, gleaming muscles. They both had to be extremely sore from their fight, and Sasuke would _love_to give Naruto a full body massage.

The raven was broken out of his trance by a question. Just a simple question, but definitely a question. "So Naruto, I saw you and Sasuke kiss. You're going out now?" Gaara asked. Awful talkative of the red head, but of course, Sasuke was one to talk.

"Yep! Sasu and I were just about to go on our first date, too. It's going to be so fun!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at the raven with 'love' in his eyes. Sasuke knew the truth though, that this was all for show, and once someone better than him asked out Naruto, their game of pretend was over and Naruto was on to a real relationship. Something that Sasuke would never be able to give his dobe.

"Yeah," Sasuke added in. "I want it to be a surprise for him, so I'm not outright telling you, but we are going out for a walk in the snow." Sasuke started daydreaming at the thought...Maybe there would be fangirls there hoping to ask Sasuke out again and he would have to tell them he's taken by making out with Naruto in the wonderful, falling snow. Mmm...Naruto's luscious lips moving against the raven's in a way that nothing else could even begin to compare to... Oh god they were just so wonderful... How Sasuke longed for the blond's glorious pink lips... That blond is going to drive Sasuke insane.

"A walk in the snow? How YOUTHFUL!" Lee exclaimed. "Neji, do you think we could walk around in the snow later if I beat you? And if I dob't beat you, then I...I..." Lee trailed off, somehow unable to think of anything that could please the brunette just now.

"How about you suck me off, let me tie you to my bed so we can fuck, you spend the night at my place, and then tomorrow we go walk in the snow?" Neji asked, obviously determined to win now. The couple in front of him stared at Neji, shocked out of their wits.

"Sounds very youthful!" Naruto and Sasuke looked questioningly towards Lee and Neji.

"If you don't mind my asking," Sasuke began, "what in the hell happened to the 'epic battle' between you two over Gaara?" The raven could figure out just about anything and everything, but this, sadly, was not one of those things.

"Well one day we decided to come here to really fight it out," Neji said. "So we started fighting, but the next thing we knew, we were making out on the floor. So now we're a couple, and it must be destiny." A small smile was on Neji's face as he looked at his newfound lover. Lee smiled back, holding the brunette's hand firmly in his.

"D'Awww, that's so _cuuute!_" Naruto exclaimed in an extremely girly voice. _Mmm...DAMN Naruto would look hot as HELL as a woman... Hell, he'd probably be the only woman I really love and ever want..._Sasuke thought. Aww how sweet of Sasuke...I think.

Neji opened his mouth to start talking again, but Sasuke got a word in before he could. "Well Naruto and I better go. I want to get some alone time with him before we leave the dojo." He winked at Neji, because of course, Neji is the most wonderful closet pervert you'll ever meet.

The new "couple" went into the locker room to change back into their clothes, but Sasuke had a different idea.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond when he took off his shorts. Naruto couldn't see Sasuke's face, but he could tell by the hard on pressing against his back that the raven wanted to do something. "Dammit, teme, you pick the worst times," Naruto said, turning himself around to face his "boyfriend".

"Well, we need to make it believable, ne?" Sasuke asked, giving his blond a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Well then, let's make this believable," Naruto said as he pushed the young raven up against a wall.

"Oh Ru-chan, you know I love it when you get like this..." Naruto started kissing Sasuke, slowly at first, then increasingly deeper and more passionate as Sasuke kissed back. The raven moaned every time Naruto pressed closer to him, not believing the insanely wonderful feeling he was getting just from their make out.

Suddenly Naruto broke away and Sasuke frowned at the sudden shift. "Knees," Naruto practically breathed.

"What?" Sasuke was confused. Damn Naruto for clouding up the raven's mind with those sexy legs, wonderful eyes, tight ass that any girl would be jealous of, and amazing kisses.

"Get down on your knees and suck me, teme." Sasuke instantly understood and smirked. If Naruto wanted a blow job, he'd get a blow job.

Sasuke got down on his knees and enveloped Naruto's hard on in his mouth. The young raven bobbed his head back and forth, starting out slowly, and completely aggravating the blond.

"Dammit, Sasu!" Naruto said between moans. Sasuke started bobbing his head faster, causing Naruto's moans to become louder. This continued for several minutes until the blond spoke again. "Sasu...I'm going to.." Too late. **(1)** Naruto came inside Sasuke's mouth. The raven removed his dobe's limp cock from his mouth and swallowed Naruto's cum.

"Can I stand up now, dobe? Or should I lay down and let you have your way with me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto seemed to be seriously considering this for a moment, causing Sasuke to get a few dirty thoughts in his head, but also become slightly worried. It was almost scary to think about what Naruto would do to him.

Naruto seemed to make up his mind after possibly having seen something. Sasuke would have tried to look, but Naruto had already pushed him onto his back.

"Damn, I'm not getting fucked today?" Sasuke asked, teasing.

"We're in a public building, of course you're not getting fucked." Naruto paused. "Yet." He winked and Sasuke let Naruto do what he wanted, but he sure wasn't expecting what he got.

Naruto lied down on top of Sasuke, the two making out again. Not like two lovers making out on a park bench, but more like two lust driven animals doing this to survive. Naruto soon regained his hard on, and the feel of it drove Sasuke crazy.

Naruto, obviously haven been clued into this by Sasuke's moans of pleasure, sat up, ending their make out.

"Dammit, Naru...It's not nice to tease.." Sasuke breathed out. Damn that sexy blond he loved so much.

"Well then you'll hate me for this..." Naruto replied, a mischeivous look on his face.

The blond started to rub his hard on against Sasuke's. The raven moaned in pleasure, Naruto just barely holding his moans back.

"Get a room," Shikamaru said, totally interrupting Sasuke and Naruto, causing them to stop.

"Dammit Shika...Get out of here and turn off the damn camera," Naruto growled out. "You too Neji!"

"Can't help it that we're such big fans. According to the sluts, Sasuke's dick is legendary. And Naruto, if you would put out, it looks like you could be just as, if not more." Shika, the ever observant closet pervert, what would we do without you? Be able to have sex in a public place without having a camera shoved on us? Yeah, probably. But according to our lovely Shika, the camera is for the memories.

Sasuke sighed, agitated. He was left unsatisfied, annoyed, and embarrassed under his blond. "Naruto get off me," the raven said as Naruto growled at Shikamaru.

"What?" Naruto asked, not realizing that Sasuke was still under him. "Oh. I didn't notice you were still under me." _Damn he looks so sexy..._Naruto thought to himself.

"Off. Now. Before the pair of closet perverts decide to break out the props." Naruto got off of Sasuke. The raven wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to Shikamaru and Neji.

"Yes, O Legendary Cock?" Neji asked, mocking at the raven's nickname among the sluts he had fucked in the past to get his mind off of Naruto.

"Leave. Both of you." Sasuke punched both boys in the nose, and they left, clutching their faces in horror.

"Nice way to get rid of em. I'd offer to finish, but they ruined it for me," Naruto said, getting up. The blond started to put his clothes back on, but the raven was just watching him. When Naruto's jeans were on, he noticed the raven wasn't moving. He turned to face Sasuke, a questioning look on his face. "Sasuke, what are you staring at?"

Sasuke had been watching Naruto get dressed, wishing that their 'relationship' could be real. He also kind of wished that Naruto would take care of his damn boner, but that was only a little side wish. As he was thinking about it, he caught himself staring at the blond's ass and he heard Naruto's voice. "Huh?"

"What were you staring at?" Naruto asked again, pulling his shirt over his head and walking closer to the raven.

"N-nothing..." Sasuke was starting to become slightly unnerved by the closeness of the blond.

"Oh really? Because to me, it kind of looked like you were staring at my ass..." Naruto was extremely close to Sasuke now, their faces not even an inch apart.

Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to force himself not to kiss his dobe. "You thought wrong. I wasn't staring at your ass, dobe, I was deep in thought and happened to be staring in that particular direction." Which is actually a complete truth, as we all know. "Now let me get dressed."

Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke's lame excuse and moved over to let the raven pass. Maybe Sasuke really did want to be more than friends... Maybe he wanted to be _more_ than more than friends...

"Naruto, let's go!" Naruto didn't even notice that Sasuke had gotten dressed. He followed the raven out of the door and into the car, sitting in his usual spot in the passenger seat.

Silence filled the car as Sasuke drove away from the dojo. It wasn't their usual silence, but it was one that left so many unspoken words between them, though neither would figure out what those words were until they actually spoke them.

Naruto broke their silence by asking, "Sasuke...where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see," was Sasuke's reply.

He stopped the car by an abandoned building. "What the hell are we doing here?" Naruto asked as the two got out of the car. Naruto started walking toward the house, thinking that whatever it was, would be inside there.

Sasuke stopped walking toward the road that led out of town into the forest when he didn't feel the blond beside him. "Naruto, where are you going?"

Naruto stopped walking, looking towards Sasuke. "Huh? Um..." The blond ran up beside the raven and started walking with him.

"Oh Kit-chan, you can be so stupid at times," Sasuke said, chuckling.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. The raven was smiling, not smirking, but smiling. "Where did Kit-chan come from? I thought I was Ru-chan."

"Yeah, well I decided Kit-chan suits you better." Naruto hmphed at Sasuke's sudden change in mood and was thinking about what a prat the raven could be at times.

Sasuke stopped walking, soon followed by Naruto. "Naruto, stand up on the pathetic excuse for a wall."

"What?"

"Just do it or I'll put you up there myself." Naruto obeyed, jumping up on the wall like thing nearby, and they started walking again, the blond struggling somewhat to keep his balance.

Sasuke was debating with himself on something, possibly holding the blond's hand? Couples did it all the time right? So why was he so afraid? Oh right. They weren't an actual couple.

***WOOHOO! I broke down the wall! (yes you can skip this if you don't want to ruin your imagination)***

Monmon: LOL Sasuke, you fail. Afraid to hold Naruto's hand? What happened to all that bravery that you practically brag about so much?

Sasuke: Oh shut up, you know you're afraid to hold ******'s hand! You'd faint if you were given the opportunity!

Monmon: Untrue!

Sasuke: So true!

Monmon: Nuh uh!

Sasuke: Uh huh!

Naruto: Both of you shut up and get on with the story.

***Okay, it's back up.***

Suddenly Naruto felt something in his hand. He looked down and saw Sasuke blushing furiously. They were holding hands. Naruto looked back up ahead, focusing on keeping his balance, but inside he was throwing a party. One with dancing, music turned so loud it could make your ears bleed, streamers, flashy lights, confetti flying everywhere around you, the whole shebang. Naruto throws a damn good party.

"Naruto...can I ask you a question?" Sasuke asked, needing to know this.

"Um, sure. Ask anything," the blond said, curious as to what the raven might want to know.

"Do you remember what I asked you? When I called you just before you crashed, I mean..." Sasuke's head was down, feelings of guilt for causing the crash still in his mind.

"You asked if I wanted to go to a party, right? Or did you ask if I wanted to go out -" Yes! He remembered! "for ramen?" Nevermind, he didn't remember.

Sasuke sighed. Of course Naruto wouldn't remember, he can't even remember what he had for breakfast this morning... "Yeah Naruto. I asked if you wanted to go get some ramen." Sasuke forced a small smile onto his face, upset that Naruto didn't remember.

_"Ask him out, come on. Just pick up your cell, dial his number, and call him," Deidara told Sasuke, knowing how much the raven loved Naruto._

_"Are you sure he won't be mad?" Sasuke asked, wanting to do what the blond in front of him was saying._

_"I'm sure. Just call him!"_

_Sasuke nodded, dialing Naruto's number._

_"What do you want now, teme?" Naruto mumbled, obviously agitated._

_Sasuke began to get embarrassed. What if Naruto made fun of him? He was taking too long, what if Naruto hung up on him? "What a wonderful way to greet your best friend," Sasuke replied. Oh god, what a lame reply._

_"Oh sorry. Hello Sasuke, my best friend in the whole universe. What can I do for you on this fine, glorious afternoon?" Stupid sarcastic Naruto._

_"Normally I'd answer with some rude or mocking remark, but I actually need to ask you something." Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to ready himself for this. "I know you're dating Kiba and all but...I really like you so would you like to be my boyfriend?" Sasuke was hopeful, so damn hopeful. Kami he hoped that Naruto would say yes._

_Silence came from the other end of the line, and Sasuke began to worry. Was something wrong? Was Naruto laughing at him right now, but trying to be polite? Oh god, he knew he shouldn't have asked him._

_Suddenly a loud noise, like glass breaking and metal hitting metal. Car tires skidding across a street, yells and screams, everything sounded. Oh god...what had happened to Naruto. "Naruto? Naruto are you okay? NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled into the phone, tears streaming down his face._

_"Sasuke, is something wrong? What happened?" Deidara asked, pulling Sasuke into a comforting hug._

_"N-Naruto...I think something happened to Naruto." Deidara was shocked. How could something have happened to Naruto? "I-I think he might be dead.."_

_"I don't think he's dead...He's just.." Deidara sighed. He didn't know what to think. Everyone loved Naruto, the kid had no enemies at all._

_Deidara sighed again and said, "Come on Sasuke...we need to get your mind off Naruto."_

_That day had changed everything. That day was the first time Sasuke had actually cried since his parents died._

They continued walking in silence, (Is it just me or are they silent a lot?) until Naruto, being Naruto, went all lazy.

"Sasukee I'm tired!" He yelled out, not bothering to focus on keeping his balance. Which, of course, resulted in him falling on top of Sasuke, causing the raven to laugh.

"How many times do we have to go through this before you stop trying to molest me?"

Naruto, trying not to laugh but totally failing, said, "I'm not trying to molest you, teme! I just keep falling and you just happen to be under me!" They laughed harder at this, until screams and running could be heard.

"Oh god..."

"What? What is it?"

Sasuke gulped, terrified. "F-fangirls..." Sasuke's eyes widened as the pounding sound of running girls came closer. "Hide me."

Naruto, being smaller than Sasuke, couldn't hide him. What a fail.

The footsteps stopped, but the yells of 'Sasuke' and 'Sasuke, marry me!' didn't.

"Get off of him!" a red head fangirl of Sasuke's, Karin, shouted at Naruto.

"Karin, go away! I'm dating Naruto, whether you choose to believe it or not," Sasuke yelled at the red head who was seriously pissing him off now.

"No you're not! That blond freak is molesting you! He needs to get off of you, because I know you love me!"

"I'm not a freak!" Naruto yelled, his hate for the red head increasing.

"Shut up Karin, I fucking hate you! Leave me alone!" Sasuke pulled Naruto's face down to his, proceeding to a deep kiss. The boys tongues intertwined and Sasuke couldn't tell where his body ended and Naruto's began. None of the girls left, and so Sasuke really needed to take action now. The raven pushed Naruto on his back to the side of him and got on top, not breaking the kiss. Damn those boys were skilled.

Gasps were heard all around at Sasuke's actions, and footsteps were coming from the opposite direction the girls were at.

"Girls, leave them be. Even though we all know you're just sticking around at this point to see if you can catch a glimpse of Sasuke's cock, these two have enough decency to not screw around in public," a familiar voice said.

Sasuke, too busy making out with Naruto to look at who it was, stayed on the ground, on top of Naruto. "You don't know what you're talking about Gaara, Sasuke loves me, he's just having a bit of confusion right now!" Karin yelled at the other red head, not noticing that all of the girls had that were behind her had run away crying.

"There's no one behind you, no one to back you up for moral support. Sasuke and Naruto are dating. Get the hell over it."

Karin turned around, then back towards Gaara, and then ran back the way she came. Sasuke owed Gaara for that.

"You can stop now." About a minute passed, but Naruto and Sasuke stopped making out. They were both panting, trying to catch their breath. "With how you two make out, you might as well be screwing each other."

"Oh you know you just want some of this," Naruto said breathlessly, winking at Gaara.

"Whatever. Just go home before the snow buries you." The red head walked off, leaving the two alone together.

"I love the snow."

"I know," Sasuke said, looking at the blond in front of him.

Naruto was looking up at the sky, staring dreamily into space. Sasuke loved the sight of Naruto like this. The blond looked vulnerable, but wasn't, and he could make anyone want to spill all their secrets to him. The raven wanted this moment to be paused for a life time.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked, placing Sasuke's mind back to reality.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied, ready to do anything for Naruto right now.

"Can we go home and go to sleep now? It's getting dark."

"Sure." A small smile was on Sasuke's face as they walked back to the car. It had definitely been a perfect day.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were cuddling together. It was really cold that night and there weren't that many blankets to keep them warm, so they improvised.

Naruto was snoring loudly, but Sasuke couldn't sleep. It wasn't the fact that Naruto was snoring too loudly, Sasuke was used to that by now. It was something else though, and he couldn't place his finger on it. Maybe it was nothing except that he had insomnia? Yeah, that had to be it.

Sasuke sighed. How could he not remember? The anniversary of it was almost there, the day after next. He'd have to call Itachi, he needed to know what kind of flowers he should get to put at their graves for him. He also kind of wanted to talk to Kyuubi, to see if the red head wanted him to leave anything on his parents grave and to see exactly what to do for Naruto then since he was in charge of taking care of the blond.

Oh screw it, those two were probably up now, he might as well call them. Sasuke was just about to get up when he heard Naruto say something.

"Sasuke..what are you doing?" Naruto asked, mumbling softly.

"Nothing Naruto, go back to sleep. I'll be back in a minute," Sasuke replied softly, kissing Naruto on the forehead before he sat up, feet hanging off the bed.

"Sasuke..please don't leave me." Naruto sounded scared. Sasuke looked back to the blond. His devastatingly blue eyes were piercing him, a look of fear and complete depression painted in them.

The raven sighed. "Why Naruto? You can take care of yourself for a few minutes, ne?"

The blond shook his head, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I had a nightmare... You left me alone and you never came back... And you died in the same way mommy and daddy did... Itachi and Kyuubi did too... I don't want to lose you Sasu...please stay with me. I don't want to worry.." Tears were falling down Naruto's face as he sat up. Sasuke had turned to face Naruto again and was sitting on his knees. The sight of a crying Naruto broke his heart...

Sasuke wiped the tears from Naruto's face and kissed him on the forehead again. "I won't leave you. I promise." Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly, not letting go until Naruto's crying calmed. He let the blond go, expecting to see at least a half-asleep Naruto, but saw Naruto's eyes still fully opened.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, worried about his friend.

"I can't sleep now... It's just, every time I close my eyes, I see you all bloody with your bones broken and everything... I can't stand it..it just keep's running through my head like a scene from a movie on an infinite replay..." Naruto said sadly. Seeming to remember that they were friends who always joked around about each other dying and pretending like they wouldn't give a shit, he added, "Well I keep seeing Itachi and Kyuubi too...It's worse than you. I mean, I could care less about you, but Kyuu and Itachi? I'd never forget them." This, of course, earned him a playful push from the raven.

"Oh shut up Naruto, you know you'd miss me." Sasuke sighed. "You want to go downstairs and watch movies?" Naruto nodded, following Sasuke out of the bedroom door.

* * *

**(1)** I am so lame. I used this before, and I am so darn lame.

**Yes, I realize that I can't write a blow job scene for shit, and I probably couldn't write a good one if my life depended on it. It's just not my forte. If anyone wants to tell me how to write a better bj scene, please PM me. I need to know for later in this chapter for a certain ******* scene. (censored for spoilers, I finally have this thing mapped out.)**

**OMG I've had the worst insomnia ever. I mean like, just oh my gosh. I might as well just haven't slept. I'm starting to get a bit more sleep now, like about an hour or two a night now, but it was so terrible earlier this week. I've also felt terrible, had a headache since Sunday, and my throat's been killing me. I know that none of this is any excuse for not writing, but I'm feeling a lot better now. I should have the next chapter up soon, but in the mean time, go read my other fics. One is a collection of drabbles, and the other was for Valentine's day (but I posted it early since I just felt like it). Also, this chapter was for Ukaero, the one person who has reviewed every single chapter. You're just so awesome!**

**So I kind of enjoyed this chapter. But I feel like I'm kind of rushing everything, ya know? It's my first real fanfic, and I want it to be good. So what I think I'm going to be doing is either rewriting this and posting this back up later, or I'm going to slow things down a LOT. Review telling me what you think I should do please. But if I rewrite this, I'm definitely going to need a good beta, so anyone have any suggestions as to who I should try to get? Or maybe if you're a beta and you'd like to beta this, review and let me know or PM me. Please and thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

****

**So you think I made you wait enough? I kind of think I did..cuz I mean like, it's only been a day, and I actually had this almost completely written out when I posted the last chapter, and right now I'm about a chapter ahead of everything amasingly. You can thank lovely little insomnia for that(: But really, I'm really happy with how I have everything going now. And I've decided, I'm just going to leave this story as is and continue writing. Eventually I'll get a lot better, and so when I do, I'll have this to look back on, and to be able to say that everyone starts out at some point, we just have to work to get better.**

Warning: broken hearts, sasusaku (not official couple, but..yeah), and sex

**Well, I'm not going to draw this out like I normally do. Enjoy the chapter, everyone!**

* * *

Naruto woke up, his head on Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke's head on his. He was in the raven's lap, they were covered up by an overly large throw blanket, and it was nice. Yeah he was comfortable, but that wasn't just it... It felt right. Naruto smiled softly up at the still asleep raven and snuggled closer to him, wanting to savor this moment forever. He closed his eyes again and drifted to the place between sleep and being awake, the image of the peaceful Sasuke having gained place in his eyesight, having replaced the heartbreaking image of a dead Sasuke.

Sasuke woke up, his head was on top of Naruto's which was just on his shoulder. They were pretty close together, and Naruto was on his lap. The blond was still asleep, and he looked peaceful. For once he wasn't snoring, and it was quiet in the Uchiha house. It wasn't the same silence that haunted it though, this was peaceful. With Naruto there with him, everything just felt so right. He wanted to capture the moment forever, unfortunately, they would have to move eventually.

Sasuke smiled softly down at the blond and went back to sleep. Why ruin the moment?

An hour passed, and both boys opened their eyes. Sasuke lifted his head and Naruto raised his up a bit. Their eyes met, and they stared lovingly at each other, smiling.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Sasuke said, smile never fading from his lips as he joked with the blond. Yeah, Naruto overslept, but he did this time too. Oh well.

"You're sure one to talk. If you're not forgetting, you fell asleep during the movie. I had to wake you up," Naruto said playfully, laughing quietly.

"Oh shutup, dobe. You know you almost did too." Sasuke hugged Naruto closer to him unintentionally, causing Naruto to lay his head against the raven's chest.

"You're a really good pillow, you know that?" Sasuke laughed, still holding Naruto.

"Good to know that they should carry clones of me in department stores now in housewares," the raven said, still laughing.

"Oh no, not housewares, and definitely not in a department store. They need you in a sex store, because honestly, sometimes you're just the sex."

"I'm the what?" Naruto had such weird vocabulary sometimes, Sasuke struggled to keep up with it. Eventually he got it though, but then the blond came up with new words or phrases. Gotta love Naruto.

"The sex. You, Sasuke Uchiha, are the sex. It means you might as well be sex on legs, because honey, you're fine as hell and _damn _good." They both laughed, Naruto could always get the raven to bust out laughing.

"Oh just get up, I need to make us some breakfast."

"Or I could just hug you for dear life, squeezing the air out of you until you promise you'll stay here." Naruto looked up at the raven and blinked, looking completely serious about his notion, but still having a look of innocence on your face.

Sasuke sighed. "_Fiine_. But I just want to point out, if you squeeze all the air out of me, I won't have any to promise that I'll stay."

"Well then I would've taken you flailing around as an okay." Naruto smiled innocently up at the Uchiha, loving the spot he had on the raven's lap.

"You're insane." Sasuke chuckled lightly, kissing Naruto on the forehead.

"I know." They snuggled closer together, wanting to be as close to each other as possible. Not because of the sex appeal, but because they just wanted to.

Sasuke was rhythmically rubbing circles on Naruto's back and playing with a strand of Naruto's hair. The actions caused Naruto to become sleepier. The blond's eyes were half closed, and he was about to go back to sleep when his phone went off on the table in front of them.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing thats beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

Naruto picked up his phone and answered it. _Gaara_

"Naruto here," the blond said. Sasuke gave him a questioning look and Naruto mouthed 'it's Gaara.' Sasuke nodded, hugging Naruto tighter.

"You were right. I do want you. Break up with the Uchiha, get together with me. I can love you," Gaara said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Um..hold on." Naruto put the phone on hold, and sighed. What was he going to do?

"What does Gaara want?" Sasuke asked, having gone back to rubbing the circles on Naruto's back and playing with his hair.

"He wants me to break up with you and get with him." Naruto expected to see some form of emotion. Sasuke didn't want the blond to be upset, and they were supposed to be pretending anyway...what did it matter?

"Well...do what you want. I mean, we were only pretending to be boyfriends... It's not like we were even dating in the first place."

Naruto looked more than a little crestfallen, and Sasuke was about to take it back, but the blond spoke up before he could. "Y-you're right. I should date whoever I want, since this was only pretend. I mean, it's not like we'll ever get together anyway."

Sasuke was hurt at the blond's words. Yeah it was all pretend, but didn't what they were just doing count as anything? It didn't feel pretend to him, and he sure as hell didn't _not_ feel anything between them.

Naruto picked the phone back up and took it off hold. "Sorry I made you wait Gaara, I was breaking up with Sasuke. I'd love to be your boyfriend."

"Great," Gaara replied, his smile was heard through the phone. "So when's our first date?"

Naruto giggled. Sasuke could tell it was fake, but he didn't say anything. "How about this Saturday? I have to have a night out with Sakura and the girls on Friday, I promised her."

"Sounds great. Listen, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later. Bye babe." The redhead hung up and Naruto closed his phone, sighing.

"Looks like I have a date with a spunky red head this Saturday." Naruto looked down at the ground tiredly.

"You don't seem too happy about it. If you didn't want to then why didn't you just say no?"

"Because Gaara's my friend.." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke sighed, pushing Naruto off of him. "I'm making us some breakfast, then we're off to go get flowers, unless you forgot what tomorrow is."

Naruto tightened his jaw and nodded, following Sasuke into the kitchen.

* * *

"This is really good, Sasuke," Naruto said through a mouthful of food. Naruto was now getting thirds, and he was somehow still hungry.

"Chew with your mouth closed, dobe," Sasuke said. "Remember, put your plate in the sink when you're done and meet me out in the car. I need to make a phone call before we leave." Naruto nodded, and Sasuke left the kitchen, fully dressed.

He dialed Itachi's number and waited for the older raven to pick up as he sat in the car.

"Hey, Sasuke, I was just about to call you," Itachi said.

"What kind of flowers do you want me to get them? And ask Kyuubi if he wants me to get his parents anything for him, it doesn't feel right to leave him out," Sasuke replied, aggravated at his blond friend for more than one reason.

"Get them camellias for me, you know they liked the color. And I already asked Kyuubi, he says to get them three roses: red, pink, and white. Oh and to get Naruto an orange rose, he loved those."

"Thanks. Want me to say any words for you? And what did he say for that?"

"Just tell them I'm sorry that I couldn't make it, but that I still miss and love them dearly. Kyuubi says to tell his parents the same, but tell Naruto to tell them the usual. He'll know what he's talking about."

"Okay, thanks." Sasuke had written all this down, and laid the note aside.

"No problem. You driving to the shop again?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get them a mixture of flowers this time. Some cherry blossoms that they've preserved, lilies, carnations, tulips, just a few of everything from the past years. I'm even going to arrange the bouquet myself. I still remember them showing me how to put cherry blossoms in a flower arrangement to make sure they stay but are still showing."

"I remember that too. You were so stubborn to learn, but they always told you that you might meet someone one day that really liked those sakura flowers. Finally you agreed to learn, but you still showed no interest in flowers. They loved it."

"Yeah, they did. I just wish I would've paid more attention to them." A tear was rolling down Sasuke's face. "Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Always."

"Well...you know the whole predicament with Naruto?"

"Who doesn't?"

"I'm serious, 'Tachi."

"Sorry. Keep going then."

"Well..he and I decided to pretend to be dating, and the fake relationship lasted for about a day. This morning we were sitting on the couch cuddling, and it just felt so right, like we belonged there. I was really feeling something, you know? But then Gaara called him, and asked him out. I told Naruto that he should do what he wants, so he got together with Gaara but doesn't even like him like that. Their first date is on Saturday because we have a girls' night with Sakura and the rest of the girls on Friday, but...what should I do? I love Naruto, and I want him happy, but..I want to be with him too. What should I do Nii-san?"

"Well...I'd normally say do what you think is right, but it's obvious you have no clue in this case. If I were you, I'd crash his date with Gaara and declare your love for him in public. If you can't do that, then just wait until their date that's just before the wedding to do it so that Kyuubi and I can congratulate you. But if you can't even do that, then I deem you screwed. Oh hold on, Kyuubi wants something."

Sasuke could hear little snippets of their conversation, but definitely the laughing before Itachi started talking again. "Oh Sasu, you're going to find this so funny," Itachi said between laughs.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, aggravated at his brother now.

"Naruto and Kyuubi are talking about almost the same thing. It's too funny, really!" Sasuke growled and hung up on his brother. He was probably trying to pull a trick on him. Sasuke crossed his arms and looked ahead, wondering what the hell could take Naruto so long.

Finally the blond came rushing out the door, just barely closing it behind him.

"Sorry I'm late, Sasuke, I was talking to Kyuubi on the phone," Naruto said, panting. He must have just ran through the house, literally.

"Hn," Sasuke replied. He was still aggravated that the blond would do that. Why try to lead someone on when you didn't even love them?

* * *

Sasuke was picking flowers out, he had gotten the bouquet Kyuubi asked for along with an orange rose for Naruto, along with the camellias that Itachi wanted, and was now picking out all the flowers for the bouquet he was going to lay at his parents' grave. Naruto had picked out a red rose, a red tulip, and just about any other red flower you could possibly think of, along with a forget-me-not and a cherry blossom.

They paid separately for their flowers, Naruto wanting to be able to pay for his own stuff this time.

The two returned to Sasuke's house, but Sasuke didn't get out of the car.

"Hey, teme, you coming or what?" Naruto asked, holding his flowers, standing outside of the car, looking confused at the raven's lack of movement.

"I'll be back later. I need to go somewhere, get my mind off something. I'll be back by lunch, I'll take you out to Ichiraku's then if you want. Okay?" Sasuke replied, wanting to get away from Naruto right now. He couldn't trust himself around the blond at this moment, not with all his emotions wanting to break free.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke drove off. The blond entered the house and put the flowers in a vase with water, worried about his friend. Yeah Sasuke was usually just being Sasuke, but he could be irrational and do stupid things sometimes. "Oh Sasuke...please be okay."

Sasuke had ended up driving himself to Sakura's house. She was the only one he could talk to about this sort of stuff besides Itachi, but Itachi was likely to make fun of him. Sakura was the only reasonable choice.

He pounded on the door, knowing Sakura would be alone because her blinding pink car was the only one there. Sakura answered the door, looking at a dilapidated Sasuke.

"What did Naruto do?" she asked, knowing Naruto was the only person who could do this to him.

"He dumped me..for Gaara..." Sasuke replied, sulking into the house as Sakura moved aside, letting him in.

"Oh god..are you okay?" She closed the door and guided him to the couch. He sat down and she went into the kitchen to get him some alchohol, it was the only thing she could do to keep him from doing something extremely stupid, even by Naruto's standards.

"I love him, but I want him to be happy, so..." he trailed off as she handed him the glass of vodka, downing some of it then continuing. "Love sucks! Why the hell can't some people just stick their stupid red-headed selves into their own lives and leave us happy couples be! Because I mean like, Naruto and I were cuddling on the couch at my place just this morning, and I felt something there. No awkwardness at all. It just felt..._right_. Ya know?" Sasuke downed the rest of his vodka and he started crying, sobs and all. "We were perfectly content there, happy and all. It was nice, he was in my lap and we were all snuggled close and tight, and his head was on my chest. But then that damned Gaara called and he ruined everything! And the worst part is that Naruto doesn't even like Gaara like that and I know that Gaara is just using him. I don't want Naruto to fall for Gaara and then get hurt! I'd kill that red headed bastard if he did that to my Naru!"

Sakura pulled him into a tight hug, feeling the urge to kick Gaara's _and_ Naruto's asses. What were they thinking, doing this to Sasuke? How could they? "It's okay Sasuke. I'll smack Naruto on Friday at our girls' night, and you don't have to go then. I'll come up with a plan to make Naruto jealous and get him to want you again, okay?"

Sasuke nodded shakily, wanting Naruto back in his arms. "Okay.."

"Good. Now let's get your mind off of this, too much sadness and crying causes wrinkles you know. And no one likes a wrinkly gay." Sasuke almost smiled as he remembered Naruto saying that about his moisturizer. That's where he got it from.

"Okay..but how do you suggest we do that?"

"Well I have a few condoms up in my room, we could always use the usual way to get your mind off of it," she said suggestively. Sasuke chuckled under his breath.

"It's just like you to get horny whenever a friend is upset." Sakura laughed.

"Oh shut up Sasuke, you know you used to love it." Sasuke nodded, remembering the times he needed to get his mind off of Naruto and Sakura had always been willing to help. Yes, sex with the pink haired girl had been nice, but he was still gay.

"I might be willing to again, just depends on if you have any other ideas first."

"Oh come on Sasuke, I dont even have clothes on hardly. I mean like seriously. A see through robe covering my bra and panties. I finally even got Aunt Tsunade's **(1)** boobs! **(2)** I mean seriously!" Sasuke was sitting back in the couch now, watching Sakura point out her insanely huge breasts.

"Strip me then, 'hun'. I want to see if you're still as good as you were." Sasuke smirked just as Sakura did, except he pulled it off better.

The pinkette stripped Sasuke first, leaving no clothes whatsoever, rubbing his dick as she went, getting him hard. She then stripped herself, dropping the robe to the floor first then abandoning her undergarments. **(3)**

Sakura got onto Sasuke's lap, straddling him and rubbing herself against his hard on. "You know Sasuke, it's not as much fun if you don't play along with me," Sakura said, kissing his neck.

"Well then shove my dick in you," he said, Naruto not completely off his mind, but this definitely starting to help.

Sakura stopped and giggled at Sasuke's groan. She got off him, grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. "Not without a condom, silly. I don't want to get pregnant right now, my parents would kill me!" Sasuke sighed, letting her drag him up the stairs into her room.

Sakura opened the door to her room and pushed him inside. She ran to her nightstand and got out a box of condoms, getting one out for Sasuke. She threw it at him. "Do I have to wear one? They take all the pleasure out of sex."

"Yes, you do. Because we both know you're eventually going to get on top, causing you to cum inside me, and in which case, I don't want to get pregnant. Now put it on." Sasuke sighed, but obeyed and put the condom on.

He lied down on her bed, openly inviting her to ride him. She giggled and obliged, straddling him again and getting his dick inside her. At first, she moved slowly, causing slight sensations to travel through the raven. Eventually though, she began moving faster, causing both herself and the raven beneath her to moan in pleasure.

An annoying sob sounded outside, but both of them ignored it. Sasuke dismissed it as a wounded deer that would just die anyway.

He eventually began to grow tired of her being on top and quickly switched positions on her. She was lying on her back now, hands held above her head by the raven. He shoved his dick in and out of her, hard and forceful. She made a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a scream. Sasuke smirked, and thrust harder. After a few minutes of the pinkette beneath him screaming, he cummed (came?) into the condom. To be nice he thrust into the girl a few more times then exited completely.

Sasuke took the condom off and threw it into the trash basket beside Sakura's night stand. He didn't want to lie on top of her, so instead he lied down beside her, arm over her in a sort of hug. Both teens were panting from their previous actions, but it had succeeded in getting the raven's mind off of Naruto and Sakura getting screwed by her friend again.

* * *

Sasuke was driving home, not believing he could actually fall asleep after he and the pinkette fucked the second time that day. It caused the raven to be late, and he was wondering how Naruto was doing and if his kitchen actually survived the blond's hunger. Eh, he'd find out when he found out.

The young raven pulled into his driveway, getting out of the car and locking it. He walked into his house, seeing that Naruto was watching T.V. Sasuke put the flowers he had bought earlier that day in a vase with water and got the blond's attention.

"You coming? I said I'd take you to Ichiraku's and I'm holding up on that promise," Sasuke said, not noticing the heartbroken expression the blond wore.

Naruto sighed, and replied with, "I guess. I'm not going to be screwing around with one of my friends, so I'm not going to be late to get in the car." Sasuke wondered what the hell Naruto could be talking about. There was no way in hell he could've possibly known about him and Sakura playing around earlier.

"Look, if this is about me being late, you've got the wrong ide-" He was cut off by an upset Naruto.

"No Sasuke! If you wanted a damn relationship with me you should have said something! Hell, I would have stood Gaara down in a second flat if you had just told me that you wanted to be with me! But no! You go and screw Sakura? Just what kind of person are you, Sasuke?" Naruto screamed out from his position in the corner of the couch. Tears were streaming down his face, his knees pushed up to his chin. The sight broke Sasuke's heart, he wanted so badly to tell Naruto everything...

"Naruto..." Sasuke took a step closer to Naruto, reaching his hand out to wipe the tears from Naruto's face.

"DON'T touch me! I don't want you near me!" Sasuke dropped his hand to his side. Had he really hurt Naruto that badly? And how the hell did he find out?

"Sorry..but..how did you even find out?" Naruto averted his gaze and mumbled something under his breath. "What? I couldn't hear you."

"Gaara came over just as you left. He said I needed to see something. He took me to Sakura's house, around back. She always keeps that huge window open. I heard you both before I saw you. I didn't want to believe it at first, but I had to. The proof was right in front of me...but what hurts the most is that Gaara knew you were screwing around with random sluts and I didn't. Do you not trust me enough to let me know this stuff? I mean seriously...If you were straight why didn't you tell me? I'd be okay with it. But..using me like that? Hell no. No one does that shit and gets away with it." Sasuke was shocked.

"What the hell? Naruto, I'm gay! Do you need proof or something? Hell, I'll scream it from the roof tops if you want me to!" Since when did Sasuke yell his sexuality out randomly?

"Go ahead! Lie to the whole world! I don't care! I hate you and never want to see you again!" Naruto ran out the door, leaving a broken hearted Sasuke behind him.

What had he just done? What the _hell_ had Sasuke just done to his dear Naruto? He'd made a mistake that's what. He'd do anything, _anything,_ to get Naruto back. He just needed to get over his heartbreak first.

* * *

**(1) **Yes, 'Aunt Tsunade'. Why did I make Tsunade Sakura's aunt? Just trust me on this one.

**(2) **Yay Sakura finally has a chest? I don't know. It's part of what I'm planning though, don't worry.

**(3) **Yeah so my word choice is funny. So sue me.

**So tell me, was this overdone? Or what? Sasuke needed to get his heart broken to see just how much he needs Naruto, if anyone wanted an explanation. This is all vital to the plot, I promise. Nothing from now on isn't going to happen for a reason, even that fluff in the beginning of this chapter had a reason.  
Also, this chapter is for an old friend of mine. You were like my Gaara back then. Except you weren't trying to get in my pants, and you actually let me know something that was a complete truth. Thank you for saving me from getting hurt too badly.**

**Review please, I love knowing how I'm doing so far from opinions other than my own.**

**And..Next time:  
I skip almost a complete week because I can't write anything with school involved in it (it's really not my forte, I suck worse at writing school scenes than I do at writing blow jobs) and I had a huge shock for a certain blondie that not many would really expect. Also, a long awaited confession finally comes, but it's most certainly NOT the end of this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for all the story alerts, story favorites, and etc. It means a lot to me, and thank you all who reviewed, it's so wonderful getting all this feedback.**

**I really like all the reviews I'm getting, and I love how some are taking sides. Like some want Sasuke to suffer and Naruto to be happy, while others are rooting for Sasuke, and want Naruto to suffer. And since there is apparently some confusion on this, Sasuke IS gay. He's not bi, because he feels no attraction to girls whatsoever. Yes he'll sleep with girls (as we found out last chapter) but he has no attraction to them. It's guys all the way for Sasuke. Also, I think I managed to make both the Sasuke and Naruto lovers happy on this one. Also, we're introduced to a whole other side of Sasuke that not even Naruto knew about. Now yes, I do skip about a week, but that's because the first bit of the chapter was going kind of slowly, so I had to get it going again. Also, I think you're going to be pretty shocked at someone's secret. I'm not saying names, so you'll just have to read and find out.**

**And with that, enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke walked in to his bedroom, having decided that he had done enough sulking on the couch in the living room. When he turned on the light he saw some flowers and a note were on his bed. A forget-me-not and a cherry blossom. The note said '_Forget-me-not's are symbols of love that was lost. It's said that they earned their name by the last words a man uttered as he was picking the flowers for his lover by a river, just before he drowned. I don't know what the sakura flower means, but I know how much you liked the flowers. I don't fully believe what Gaara showed me, not yet. I'll be back to get my stuff tomorrow, and I'm skipping school, as I'm sure you are too, to spend the day at their grave. Gaara has to go, though, so I'll be alone. See you tomorrow, and remember to bring Kyuubi's flowers and mine there. I forgot them at your place. Don't be late, and if you want to say anything to them in private, be there before 8 a.m. And also, keep the flowers on your bed with you. They're a reminder of what you could have had._'

Sasuke sighed. How could he have been stupid enough to fuck Sakura? It was just stupid, and completely selfish. He needed to apologize to her for it, and he definitely needed to apologize to Naruto and his parents. But for now, Sasuke needed to sleep.

* * *

He woke up the next morning, eyes dry from crying all the previous night. He felt like shit, but he got up nonetheless. It was 6 a.m, plenty of time to get dressed and go to the grave site and say a few words to Naruto's parents before he got there.

The raven got to the cemetery at about 7:50 that morning. He had 10 minutes. He quickly found his parents' graves along with Naruto's parents'. Their graves were right next to each other, so it was easy to find both.

Sasuke walked up to their graves, and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry for hurting your son...I love him dearly, I really do," Sasuke began. "I know I hurt him deeply, and it's no excuse. I should have said something to him, but I promise I'll take care of him. And I'm sorry that Kyuubi isn't here to say a few words. He wanted me to tell you that he loved you and missed you, and was sorry that he couldn't be here. Also, one more thing..." Sasuke placed Kyuubi's bouquet between their graves. "This is from Kyuubi. And I just want you to know that no matter what happens between Naruto and I, I'm going to love him, even through death. He's always been a wonderful friend to me, and I can only hope I've been a good friend to him. Send some more love his way from you, I'm sure he'll be greatful."

Sasuke walked over to his parents' grave, and got down on his knees. He laid the bouquet of camellia flowers in front of them. "These are from Itachi," he said. "He wants you to know that he's sorry he couldn't be here and that he still loves and misses you guys." Sasuke took a deep breath again. He was going to start crying again, he could just feel it. He laid down his bouquet. "These are from me. I remembered you teaching me how to put sakura flowers in a bouquet. Thank you, Mom, for doing that. But...I didn't come here to talk about that. I love Naruto, as you know by now. I want him to be happy. We were pretend boyfriends for about a day. Then Gaara called him, and he 'broke up' with me for Gaara, but I know he doesn't feel that way about him. I was really upset, so..I slept with Sakura. Now he apparently wants nothing to do with me and...I made a huge mistake. I should never have done that." The tears were flowing, but he didn't bother them. "I made a mistake, and now I don't know what to do."

The young raven was so busy crying he never heard Naruto come up behind him. All the blond hear was from 'I want him to be happy' to the end. They were friends, of course Sasuke would want him to be happy. But a friend wouldn't be upset that they got together with someone instead of them.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, placing a hand on the raven's shoulder.

Sasuke turned around to find those wonderful blue eyes in front of him. "What?" the raven asked, having forgotten that the blond could have heard everything he said.

Naruto got on his knees and hugged Sasuke. "Thanks for being a good friend when I was such a complete prat. I'm still staying with Gaara, but you're still my friend." Sasuke nodded. "And Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for bringing Kyuubi's flowers and laying them down."

Sasuke nodded and held out the red bouquet to Naruto. The blond gave him a questioning look. "The ones you bought. These are it. And Kyuubi says to tell them the usual."

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem." Naruto walked away, and Sasuke remembered something. "Oh Naruto!"

The blond turned toward him. "Yeah, Sasuke?"

The raven held out an orange rose for him. "This is yours. I got it as a gift for you. I know it might not be much but..Kyuubi told me you liked them, so I got it for you." Naruto's eyes softened as he looked at the gift, and a smile played on his face.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Thanks Sasuke.." Naruto kissed the other boy on the cheek and walked to his parents' graves, determined to sit there and talk with them until the sun set.

* * *

It had gotten dark, and all of Naruto's stuff was at Sasuke's place. The raven had offered to let him stay, and that the blond could have his bed and he could take the couch and Naruto accepted.

Sasuke lay on his couch, staring at the ceiling. He had to go to school tomorrow, he knew it, but he couldn't sleep. He would never be able to sleep. Not as long as he knew Naruto was still with Gaara. That was the one thing he wanted to prevent now, no matter what. Gaara could _not _have Naruto as long as Sasuke was around. Starting tomorrow it would be a full out war over Naruto.

* * *

**_Friday, girls night_**

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all sat around Naruto exchanging gossip. Sasuke, of course, made them all martinis and was handing them out. The Uchiha manor was stocked with all sorts of alcohol and anything you could think of to make any kind of alcoholic drink. It was one of the many reasons why Uchiha's always threw some of the best parties.

"O-M-G thank you _soooooo_o much Sasuke!" Ino yelled out, giving Sasuke a kiss as he handed the blond girl her unteempth drink that night.

Sasuke laughed and said, "Don't mention it, there's enough alcohol in this house to keep a Scottish man satisfied for years." The raven took his seat on Naruto's lap, joining in on the girls' gossip.

"So Hinata, did Kiba ask you yet?" Sakura asked, knowing from Naruto and Sasuke that the dog lover would propose to Hinata at any time.

"Ask me what?" Hinata replied quietly, and Naruto laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough, sweetie," Naruto said. Sasuke was playing with the blond boy's hair. Everyone there was drunk to an extent, some more so than others. "And Sasuke, stop fighting with Gaara all the time, you know he's just trying to be a good boyfriend to me." Naruto looked up at the raven in a way that tried to be stern but just couldn't because of all the alcohol in his blood.

"Oh blah. You're no fun, Kit-chan!" Sasuke yelled out. Gosh, just how many drinks had he had? "Because I tell you, if you compare me to Gaara, I am _soo_much sexier! Isn't that right ladies?" Sasuke downed the rest of his martini, wanting something stronger than the almost non-alcoholic drink.

A whistle from Ino and a 'woohoo' from Hinata signaled agreement from them both. Sakura laughed and said, "Sasuke, I've seen some guys come close, but daayum boy, you have the best ass out of anyone!" This caused everyone to laugh. Gosh, why weren't they throwing a party instead of a 'small get together' with music blasting in the background?

"Seeeee Naru, they agree with me! I have the best ass ever, and I'm the finest piece of guy you'll ever see." Naruto laughed, as did everyone else. Sasuke was just about as drunk as Ino now.

"Sasuke! I challenge you to a drinking battle!" Ino yelled out, having snuck into the kitchen and gotten two bottles of vodka plus two shot glasses.

"Oh no she didn't!" Naruto exclaimed, thinking it was just too funny to see the two go off in a drinking match. No one ever came close to those two, so it was finally time to see who stood out longer.

"Oh _hell_yes she did! It's on bitch!" Sasuke yelled, signalling laughter from everyone else. Ino put the two vodka bottles down on opposite sides of the table, one shot glass by each. "Honey, these shot glasses ain't going to be used for _anything_ so why get 'em?"

"Oh please, you know you're going to lose," Ino said, signalling Sakura to get a stop watch out. "Set it for a minute, whoever can drink the most in that amount of time wins." Sakura nodded her head.

"Open your bottles," she began. The raven and blond did as they were told, throwing the stoppers to the side. "Ready, set...go!" Both contestants instantly brought the bottles to their mouth and started chugging down the vodka.

"Come on Sasu, you got this!" Naruto yelled out as Hinata was cheering for Ino.

"STOP!" Sakura yelled out, a minute having passed. Both of them put the bottles down. Sasuke's was empty, centimeter of the bottle's height still had vodka. Ino's was about an inch from being empty, and it was obvious who the winner was. "Sasuke wins!" Sasuke and Naruto screamed out in excitement, Sasuke definitely drunk and in for a hangover the next day.

Obviously forgetting that Naruto was dating Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto kissed, similar to how they did in front of all those fangirls earlier that week. Ooo's were heard from the three girls surrounding them. Suddenly Sasuke pushed Naruto away from him. "And that, honey, is what you're missing," Sasuke said, smirking at the look on Naruto's face.

"Dammit, teme, it's always you," Naruto said, trying to hide the hard on in his pants, causing Sasuke to laugh at him.

"It's not my fault I can turn you on in a heartbeat, baby!" Everyone laughed, including Naruto. They were having a great time.

* * *

Naruto was getting ready for his date with Gaara. He somewhat remembered the night before, how Sasuke and Ino had a drinking match and Sasuke won, how Sasuke made out with him just after it, how Sasuke's lips had felt against his, so warm and wonderful, and how much fun they all had was what he remembered most. He definitely remembered the feel of Sasukes lips against his, their tongues practically making love inside their mouths, and the fireworks going off in the background. It felt so wonderful, and it was so much more amazing than when Gaara and him had made out. Damn that sexy raven, damn him.

Naruto applied his moisturizer and foundation, having settled on an black skinny jeans, and a half buttoned up blue shirt with black converse. He put concealer under his eyes to cover the dark circles forming there. Ever since Sunday, what he had been doing daily was starting to cause him to become anemic. He pushed his sleeves up halfway, making it look as though he was putting almost no effort into it. He was aiming for that certain 'I just woke up and got out of bed looking this sexy without any effort' look, the one that looked so damn good if you could pull it off right.

The blond put some mousse in his hands and spread it through his hair, messing it up tactfully. After hairspraying it with a medium-hold hairspray, he decided his look was complete.

He walked into the living room of his apartment, waiting for Gaara to pick him up. The red head said he would pick him up at 7:00, and it was just now turning 6:55. He had some time, five minutes can do a lot right? Naruto walked into his room and picked up the orange rose, smelling it. It had been the best gift he'd ever received from the Uchiha. How had Kyuubi remembered the story behind it that made the blond like orange roses so much?

_Naruto had been holding hands with his mom and dad. They were walking down the road to a secret rose garden of theirs that the two adults had built when they were teenagers._

_"Mommy, Daddy, how much longer?" the young Naruto asked, his feet getting tired._

_"Not much longer sweetie, do you want Daddy to carry you?" his mom asked, smiling down at him. The young Naruto nodded, and his dad picked him up and carried him on his back._

_"Hey kit, you're getting kind of heavy," his dad said, laughing as he could feel Naruto's 'evil glare' directed toward him._

_"I am not! Mommy just says I'm getting musculter!" Naruto yelled proudly, causing his parents to laugh._

_"Yeah, and one day you're going to be all big and 'musculter' just like your dad," his mom said, kissing him on the cheek. They stopped walking when they got in front of a small green house. Minato set down the young Naruto and they all walked in together. The first thing that Naruto noticed (and ever actually paid attention to) were the orange flowers in the corner of the greenhouse. He ran towards them, his parents following closely behind._

_"See Kushina, I told you he'd like these the most," Minato said to his partner._

_"I should have known you would be right. He just loves that color," she replied, giving the older blond a kiss on the cheek._

_"Mommy, what are these called?" the young Naruto asked, smelling each and every flower, being careful not to damage any of them._

_Kushina smiled at her son. "They're called roses. Would you like to take one home with us?" Naruto gasped and looked up at his mom, eyes wide._

_"Can I really?" She nodded._

_"Choose one of themand I'll pick it for you." The young Naruto nodded._

_He took his time smelling each one again, feeling the petals of each, eventually he choosing one. He pointed to it and said, "This one, Mommy. I want this one." She nodded and cut the rose at it's stem, leaving enough left so a new flower could grow back._

_They want home, Naruto riding on his dad's back again, smelling the flower the whole time. Roses would always be his favorite kind of flower, and it would always be the flower he tied to his parents. Even after they were dead, and if twenty years passed, he would always remember the smell of that first rose, the orange one he chose to take home with him._

A knock sounded from the living room, knocking Naruto out of his daze. He smiled and smelled the flower again, setting it back in it's vase and running to answer the door. Gaara, of course, was the source of the knocking.

"Hey babe," Gaara said, kissing Naruto on the cheek. "Let's go." He walked to his car, a red Porsche, soon followed by Naruto after he locked his door.

Gaara, unlike Sasuke, didn't like quiet. He had music going, and actually tried to keep a conversation going.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, trying to talk over the volume of the music.

"We're going to see a movie then have dinner at my place, is that all right?" the red head asked, seeming to genuinely want the blonds opinion.

"Yeah, it is. What movie are we going to see?"

"Some new horror film they have out, it's supposed to be one of the scariest things you'll ever see in your life." Naruto froze up. He couldn't stand scary movies.

"O-oh, that's great! I mean it's not like I'm scared or anything, it's gonna be awesome!"

* * *

Naruto screamed as the girl in the movie was stabbed by a shadow-y figure. He clung to Gaara's arm, scared to death.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Gaara whispered.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Naruto replied in a hushed voice. He got up and left the theatre, heading straight to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face, glad that his makeup was water proof. Moans could be heard from one of the stalls, and Naruto was the only one in there that he knew of.

"Hello?" he called out. The moans stopped for a second, but then continued. "W-who's in here?" A stall door flew open and the blond screamed, terrified.

The two ravens in the stall burst out laughing. "Sheesh Naruto, take a joke," Sai said, laughing.

"Oh don't be so harsh on him, it's Gaara's faul that he's like this. The stupid red head should know, you never take a blond out to a scary movie on the first date," Sasuke said.

"True, but still. It's funny as hell."

"Shut up! It's not funny at all!" Naruto yelled. "I was enjoying my time with Gaara, I just needed to come to the bathroom for a minute. I wasn't trying to scare my best friend." Naruto was upset, Sasuke could clearly see that much. He thought he saw something on Naruto's arms, but he might have been imagining it.

"Sorry Naruto," Sasuke said. "Sai, go wait in the car. Our movie is over, and you said you wanted to go to Ichiraku's." Sai nodded, leaving Sasuke and Naruto in the bathroom alone.

"So what now? Are you going to make a move to try to get me back or what?" Naruto looked at him expectantly, having uncrossed his arms and putting his hands on two sinks.

"No. I'm going to ask what the _hell_ is on your arm, because it better not be what I think it is." Naruto looked around nervously. How had the raven noticed those? He had been hiding them as well as he could all week!

"It's nothing, I picked up a cat and it didn't like me, so it scratched the hell out of my arms." Naruto dismissed it, hoping Sasuke would accept his answer.

"Naruto..." The raven stepped closer to the blond, leaving almost no room between them. "Show me your arm." Naruto couldn't help it, the closeness of the other boy was too much. He lifted up his arm, revealing the cuts on it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... It's just that...I haven't been feeling too well lately, and I was alone, and I felt terrible, and so I started to..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence, but knowing he had to. "I started to cut myself, and I haven't been able to stop since then. I was going to call Tsunade about getting some iron pills prescribed to me, but I never got to it, and I just don't know...I've been feeling terrible ever since Sunday, and I can't help it."

Sasuke pulled the blond into a hug, hating to see his best friend go through this. "Naruto, you don't just need iron pills. You need anti-depressants if you're doing this. Come on, do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

Naruto nodded. "But first I need to tell Gaara that something came up and I finished our date."

Sasuke nodded. "My car is in the third row, I'm about four spaces from the front." Naruto nodded, and left the bathroom. To Naruto, it seemed like he always ended up skipping his first dates to go somewhere with Sasuke. To Sasuke, it seemed that Naruto always did something that got himself into trouble, so the raven always had to bail him out.

* * *

Sasuke had dropped Sai off back at his apartment so as to keep it just him and Naruto at the hospital. As Naruto had asked to see Tsunade, he was told to wait. When he explained that he was a friend of hers, as well as her godson, and showed them her necklace, they called Tsunade in right away. She had taken them to her office so as not to use any exam rooms that might be needed by someone else when she had everything she needed in her office. Naruto was sitting on the spare desk she had, explaining to her exactly what had happened.

"I felt so terrible and alone on Sunday night that I just started cutting...I blacked out at one point, and it's been like that every night since," he told her, ashamed that he would have ever even considered self harm, let alone practice it.

"Have you been experiencing any trouble breathing, light headedness, anything?" Tsunade asked. She was sure of her diagnosis, but needed a few more questions to make sure without running any blood work.

"Yeah, the other day I was feeling really light headed. I got really dizzy and fell on the ground. I was struggling to breath, and eventually everything just went black. I woke up the next morning, and I was late for school, so I just totally dismissed it and yeah." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed. He smiled softly at Naruto, who returned the smile.

"Okay then, I'm going to prescribe some iron pills and anti-depressants. You'll be on these iron pills for a month, as well as the anti-depressants. Check back with me then and see if you're ready to be off them, if not I'll put you back on them for a few weeks. Pick up the prescription at the hospital's pharmacy, I'll drop it off and let them know that you're going to pick it up. Stay here until I'm back though, okay?" Both boys nodded and she left the room.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, looking at his friend.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked, wondering what his friend wanted.

"Thanks for bringing me here. Gaara was pissed that I was leaving with you, but I told him to get over his sorry ass or dump me right there. I guess he must actually like me because he shut up after that. Really though, if you didn't bring me here when you did, I don't know what would have happened."

"Don't mention it." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek, causing the blond to giggle. "Seriously though, do NOT mention it. I don't want to remember the cuts on your arm."

Naruto nodded and sighed. "I just wish there was something that'd help get rid of these faster without them scarring."

"Actually..there is something. There are these silicone sheets I think they're called, you wear them twelve hours daily for up to twelve weeks, and they help get rid of and prevent scars. I can get you them sometime if you want."

"That'd be great. And again, thanks Sasu. I've treated you like shit, and you've been nothing but kind and wonderful to me." Naruto smiled at his friend. "Really, thanks."

He didn't know what came over him, but Naruto really felt like he should kiss Sasuke. He was timid at first, slowly moving his face toward Sasuke's. Before Sasuke started to move his face closer to Naruto's, he wasn't so sure he should do it, but they did. They kissed, and they weren't drunk or pretending to date. It wasn't really considered a friendly kiss or like the one they shared when they were drunk. This one was much more like two lovers reuniting for the first time after a long time apart. It felt good. In fact, it didn't just feel good, it felt wonderful. It felt right.

Naruto began to tear up, and Sasuke broke away to wipe away the blond boys tears. "What's wrong Naruto? Why are you crying?"

"I-I just...I don't know," Naruto admitted. "I guess that..this is just the best I've felt in a while. Better than Sunday morning, when we were just cuddling together and nothing was really bothering us. I mean yeah, it was nice being so close to you then, but..Gaara kind of ruined it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that this is just the first time in a while that I've felt like I belonged." Naruto smiled sheepishly, allowing Sasuke to wipe away the newly formed tears.

"It's the same for me too. I mean, yeah, right when your phone went off, I was kind of jealous. I just wanted you to myself that morning. And Naruto..about the thing with Sakura..."

"Don't. I get it if you needed to. I mean, it must've felt nice, right? I honestly wouldn't know, I've never had sex, but still, you just needed to feel good after being let down, right?"

Sasuke shook his head. "That's not it at all. And please, let me explain myself. When you looked hurt after what I said...well that hurt. And when you rejected me, which I honestly deserved for being a complete prick then, it really hurt. You were all I had on my mind, and I wanted you with me. I guess I just needed to get my mind off of you, like I used to do a lot of the time before you got into that accident, and so I went to Sakura. She was always willing to help me every time I needed to get my mind off of you. I'm sorry for having done what I did, and I'm sorry for having picked all those fights with Gaara this past week. I guess I just got sort of jealous." Sasuke smiled sheepishly, eyes averted to the floor.

"Y-you were jealous?" Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke nodded his head. "But..why? You're Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone loves you, everyone wants to be your friend. According to everyone who doesn't really know you, you have no imperfections and you really are sex on legs."

"I'm not Sasuke Uchiha, I'm just Sasuke. None of them love me, and they only want my family's money. You know as well as I do that I certainly have my share of imperfections, and it might be true that I'm hot as hell, but I don't try to own it. And Naruto, I was jealous of Gaara because he had _you_. You can't be bought, you were my first friend, you're still my best friend, and you're amazing. You look better than I ever could, you have special privelages that you don't even know about, you have the wonderful ability to make everyone like you and get along and be friends, and me? I have none of that. I have my money, my looks, Itachi, Kyuubi, and you. Yes, you're my everything, so if you take away the people in my life, I honestly have nothing."

"I never thought of it that way.." Sasuke sighed and gave Naruto a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Oh well, I have it out of my system, and you now know the truth."

"Yeah..and since we're all making confessions now... I really don't like Gaara like I'm supposed to. Yeah, he's a great guy and he's good looking, but I don't love him as something more. And with Sai? Well..Sai just reminded me of you. But with Kiba? Yeah, I actually thought I could learn to love him, which is why I cried when he and I broke up. Every guy I've dated in the past, I thought I might be able to learn to love them, or they at least reminded me of you in a way. Gaara, well..he's quiet around a lot of people and can handle himself, so it reminded me of you..but I guess I always knew the truth. I'd never be able to love any of them, and none of them could replace what I really wanted. I guess what I'm trying to say is.."

"Naruto.."

"Don't interrupt me, Sasuke... What I'm trying to say.."

"Naruto," Sasuke said determinedly. He was going to do this now, whether he wanted to or not.

"What?" Naruto was aggravated at the raven's interruption.

All negative emotions disappeared when Sasuke kissed him, though. Naruto was caught by surprise, so he didn't know how to react, but slowly he started to kiss back. Sasuke pulled away and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

**This is certainly not the end, even if it is my longest chapter yet and both teens confessed to each other how they felt, or at least Sasuke did anyway. I'm still working on this story, and I'm still about a chapter ahead of what I'm posting. Thanks to everyone who has stuck by this story so far, it really means a lot. And with all the new story alerts and favorites I'm getting? It's amazing to know that this is just continuously getting better, and it honestly means so much. Thanks so much, to everyone. You guys are wonderful.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back, and again, thanks everyone. You're all so wonderful, and I honestly couldn't keep writing this without knowing that people still read this. Also, sorry for the wait, I wrote as much as I could of this chapter before my laptop died, I saved it, and then my laptop died and I can't charge it because the power cord broke, so whenever we can, we're going to buy me a new charger. Thankfully, my brother was kind enough to let me finish this chapter plus some of the next. I promise I'll post the next one when I can.**

**Also...is it just me or did no one actually pay attention to the fact that Naruto was cutting himself and Sai and Sasuke were 'on a date' (no one knows really, they were at the movies and were going to go to Ichiraku's, but who knows if they were actually on a DATE) orr did everyone just pay attention to the fact that Naruto technically didn't confess his feelings but did when Sasuke said the much anticipated words outright?**

**So with that, enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto had spent the night that night. Nothing happened between the two, and he probably shouldn't have, but he wanted to be near the raven. After Sasuke had finally admitted his love, Naruto for some reason just couldn't bring himself to say it back. Yes, he loved the raven, but he couldn't say those words just yet. He was still with Gaara, and so because of that he couldn't say those words yet. He also wasn't too sure that Sasuke actually meant them. Naruto had been in a dark place that night, and Sasuke might have just said those words as a comfort to him.

That night was peaceful, yes. No words of anyone else were said, and no thoughts were of anyone else. The two teens thought only of each other, wondering just what was going through the other's mind.

"Hey Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, checking to see if his friend was still awake.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied, pushing a strand of hair away from Sasuke's face.

"Thanks for staying the night."

"Don't mention it." They smiled at each other, a smile that you would only see if you had set up video cameras in the room. Which of course, Shikamaru and Neji did when Sasuke was out earlier that night. Stupid perverts, you have to love them.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling the blond close to him. Yeah, both of them only had boxers on, but it wasn't awkward at all after what happened earlier in the day.

Naruto woke up to see a fairly happy looking raven. Sasuke was propped up on his elbow, looking down at the blond in a sort of ethereal look on his face. Naruto would have gasped at the beauty of him, but he would rather say something. Sadly, he couldn't find the right words and settled for a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Kit-chan," Sasuke said, pushing hair away from Naruto's face and kissing the blond's forehead.

Naruto smiled up at the raven, loving the sound of his nickname coming from Sasuke. "Good morning Sasu," Naruto said, snuggling closer to the raven. _Mm..he smells yummy..._Naruto thought, wanting to get closer to the raven.

"How'd you sleep? You weren't too hot or cold were you?"

Naruto giggled, Sasuke was so worrisome at times, but it was still cute. "I slept wonderfully, thanks."

Sasuke smiled down at Naruto. "Good." Naruto nodded, his smile seemingly permanent on his face. "Oh that reminds me..." Sasuke reached behind him, grabbing something from the nightstand. "I got something for you." Naruto looked up and gasped.

It was an orange rose, but there was something different about it. It had a little splotch of red in it, on one of the outermost petals, in the shape of a heart. The rose smelled wonderful, and memories of that day with his parents filled his mind. It was perfect.

Naruto teared up, but still smiled. "Sasuke...it's so perfect. Thank you so much," the blond said, and hugged the raven tightly.

"You don't have to thank me, Naru. I wanted to get you it, and when I saw that little red speck, I knew I should get it for you," Sasuke said. He kissed Naruto on the forehead again, happy that Naruto was happy.

"Well thanks anyway. Oh and Sasuke?" Naruto looked sort of troubled, as if he was trying to make up his mind about saying more than he would in the first place.

"Hn?" Sasuke pushed the hair back from Naruto's face again, it always found it's way back into the blond's face.

Naruto appeared to have made up his mind and said, "Thanks for being a great friend to me. Even when I was being a complete ass, you still wanted to be friend with me. I couldn't have asked to know a better person, let alone have them as my best friend." _Not to mention love,_Naruto added in his thoughts.

"Honestly, I deserved to be treated like shit after what I did to you. But Naruto, you're definitely the better of us. You're a wonderful person all around, and definitely a wonderful friend. It should be me thanking you."

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

Sasuke and Naruto sighed at the same time. "You better answer that, if I do he'd be pissed as hell. Hell, he'd be pissed if you didn't answer it," Sasuke said sadly, the ringtone repeating itself.

"Let him be pissed. For all he knows I could be asleep," Naruto said, kissing the raven on the cheek.

Sasuke smiled down at him, the ringtone finally cutting off. He hugged the blond close to him, thanking whatever higher power was up there that Naruto didn't answer the phone.

* * *

**~~(sort of) Gaara's POV~~**

Gaara pulled on a shirt, getting ready to drive to Naruto's apartment when he got a text from a random number saying _Naruto isn't at his apartment. He's with some tall white guy, really black hair. They're in the park on a bench, talking._

Gaara fumed, knowing that Sasuke would steal Naruto away from him. The red head quickly ran to his car and drove to the park.

**~*~Normal POV~*~**

Sasuke and Naruto sat on a random bench in the park. They had gotten ice cream and figured that they should enjoy it in the shade of the lovely sakura trees that were just starting to bloom.

"Thanks for taking me out, Sasuke," Naruto said, licking the bit of chocolate ice cream that was just starting to drip from the scoop.

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto, he had gotten some ice cream on his nose. "Don't mention it, it was fun to do."

Naruto took a bite from the scoop of ice cream at the top of his cone, resulting in a brain freeze for the blond. Sasuke laughed at his friend. "Oh shut up, you know I hate it when I get brain freeze!" Naruto exclaimed to the raven, putting on a pretend mad face that ended up looking like he just had to go to the bathroom.

Sasuke laughed again, and Naruto couldn't stay 'mad' forever, so he laughed as well. "You're insane, Kit-chan. In fact, I think you might just be..." Sasuke trailed off, suddenly noticing how beautiful Naruto's eyes were. Seriousness overtook them both, but Naruto tried to lighten up the mood again.

"Might just be what?" Naruto couldn't help but think that Sasuke was the best kisser he'd ever known, and he _reall_y wanted to feel those lips on his again.

"The sexiest man I've ever seen," Sasuke whispered, leaning close to Naruto, both of them having long forgotten about their ice cream.

The leaned in closer to each other, their faces just barely apart when they heard a loud screeching. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE WOULD STEAL YOU AWAY FROM ME! I KNEW YOU WOULD DO THIS! NARUTO UZUMAKI, YOU'RE A GOOD FOR NOTHING, TWO-TIMING _BASTARD_!" The two teens looked up at the source of the unwanted interruption and Sasuke sighed. Stupid Gaara, why couldn't he just go away?

"Look, Gaara, can you maybe come back later? Naruto and I were in the middle of something." Sasuke looked agitated at the red head, desperately wanting him to disappear at that moment.

"Shut up, Uchiha! You corrupted my sweet, loving Naruto and turned him into some sort of cheating monster!" Gaara was becoming increasingly angry, and was starting to attract a crowd.

"Is that how you see me? A monster?" Naruto asked, hurt. Yeah, he was used to being called that from when he was a child because of his attitude back then, but still. He had never, once, been called that by a friend of his. In fact, it had been a damn long time since he had ever been called that in general.

"W-what? No I-"

"No! Just drop it!" Naruto yelled out. Tears were forming in his eyes and Sasuke was becoming worried. Naruto wasn't upset, hell no, he was pissed as fuck. Bad shit happened when Naruto was pissed off like that.

"What the fuck is your problem Naruto? One minute you're all smiles and giggles and the next you're acting like a fucking jackass! You're so goddamn moody!" Oh hell no Gaara just didn't. _No on_e talked to Naruto like that and got away with it. Ever.

"I'm moody? Just go fuck yourself Gaara! Hell, I swear the only thing you wanted to do with me was fuck! But just fuck you! You're a goddamn mother fucking piece of shit who needs to learn what the fuck love fucking is!" Gaara looked totally shocked at the blond. This was the first time he had ever really seen him mad. "Just get the fuck out of here!" Naruto was suddenly in front of the red head, his body in the perfect position to kick the other boy's ass.

"What if I don't want to?" Bad choice Gaara.

"NOW!" Naruto screeched, punching Gaara in the cheek, following with a low kick that knocked the red head to the ground.

Gaara looked up at Naruto in terror, and yelled, "We're through!" before scrambling away through the crowd.

Naruto got up and noticed a shocked Kiba in the sidelines. He turned to the spiky-haired brunette and yelled out, "And you! Don't you DARE hurt Hinata! If I ever see her cry, you're DEAD!" Kiba gulped, nodded, and scrambled away through the crowd to go to Hinata.

Sasuke, having stayed on the bench the entire time, looked at the seething blond in front of him. The crowd started to disappear, scared that the blond would recognize one of them that had done something bad to him in the past, running home or some other place, just trying to get away. Sasuke, though, stayed. In fact, he got up and walked closer to the blond, putting his arms around him.

Naruto calmed down immediately, taking comfort in the fact that Sasuke had stayed, and actually wanted to comfort him. "You okay Nar?" the raven asked, sounding genuinely worried about his friend.

Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek when the blond nodded, glad that Naruto felt okay. "S-Sasuke..do you see me like that?" Naruto asked, looking up at Sasuke with eyes filled with emotions: sadness, worry, anxiety, hurt, and fear.

"Like what?" Yeah, he figured that Naruto was referring to Gaara's comment about him being a monster, but it didn't really hurt to check. He might have been referring to the moody comment.

"Do you see me as a...a monster?" Tears were filling the blond's eyes again, not wanting to hear the truth he expected from Sasuke, as with everyone else.

"Hell no. Naruto, you're more of an angel than a monster. In fact, you're adorable when you're mad. There's no part of you that ever seems like a monster to me. You're wonderful." Sasuke smiled down at the blond he loved so much. Naruto smiled back softly, a tear falling.

Sasuke wiped the tear away and kissed Naruto. They didn't get to earlier, so why not now?

People who had witnessed Naruto's outburst at Gaara earlier couldn't believe it. A Uchiha would actually kiss that monster? What was wrong with him? Maybe Uchiha's _weren'_t that perfect after all. But then again, they could tame that monster, so who knew?

Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee walked up to the couple on the ground that making out terribly lovingly. "You two are so troublesome," Shika said, feeling the urge to kick them but was too lazy to carry it through.

Of course, Sasuke and Naruto really didn't want to ruin their time there, so they just settled for flipping off Shika, or at least whatever direction it sounded like he was at. "Ya know...you two would be perfect candidates for a porno," Neji said casually. The couple on the ground directed their middle fingers towards Neji now.

"Neji, we still haven't done our daily warm up yet! Let's go do our youthful activities again!" Lee yelled out suddenly, apparently really horny according to the tent that had set itself up in his pants.

"Damn you're restless, Lee... Neji likes." The Hyuuga winked at Lee and they ran off, searching for the nearest abandoned anything.

"So troublesome," Shika mumbled. "Listen, I had some reservations for dinner later for two at about eight. It's at that new restaurant in town, the real swanky one that everyone seems to like. I don't plan to keep it now, it's just too troublesome to find a date for tonight. If you two want, you can go. Just say that you have a reservation under the Nara's." The brunette walked away, heading towards a waiting Ino in the distance.

Finally, several hours after they started making out, they came up for air. The sun was about to set, and it was really almost like a romantic scene from a movie was playing.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke breathed out, looking lovingly at the blond underneath him.

"I love you too, Sasuke," Naruto said, smiling at the raven. Sasuke smiled back and kissed Naruto softly.

"What do you say we accept that free dinner reservation?" Naruto nodded, still smiling.

* * *

Sasuke promised to pick Naruto up at 7:30 so they had time to spend together before they got to the restaurant. Naruto was sitting on his couch, waiting on the raven. Sadly, the blond was extremely impatient, as well as nervous. He needed to do something while waiting for his sort of but not really boyfriend, possibly friendboy instead of boyfriend but who knew with them, so he decided to work on his appearance to as close to perfection as he could.

Naruto walked into his bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. Amazingly, after only a day the silicone sheets were working on Naruto's cuts, and they were fading pretty fast. Naruto stared at his clothes first. The tight, black dress pants really complimented his figure from his hips down (gotta love the slight bulge in front along with that tight ass) and the loose, halfway unbuttoned baby blue dress shirt exposed his chest nicely, showing off his muscles in all the right ways and places. Naruto pushed up his sleeves as he had the previous night, actually liking the way he looked with them like that.

The blond focused his attention on his makeup next, happy to have put concealer under his eyes along with a bit of white eyeliner to help him look not as sleepy as he was. He took a nap earlier for kami knows what reason and was insanely tired now. But of course, Naruto had to put on another coat of clear mascara just to give his eyelashes some definition, just because he felt looking a little less 'manly' than usual. Then, of course, he had to put vaseline on his lips because they just didn't look that great. Chapped lips aren't happy lips. Then he put on the slightest bit of lip gloss (clear of course, kami knows it would be hideous to have to have your lips the same color if you're a guy, even if you're a feminine gay. It's just not right, and besides, the more natural it looks the better.) just for that added bit of shine that you can never fully get from vaseline alone. And of course, he didn't stop redoing everything until it looked absolutely perfect.

Finally, our lovely Naruto focused on his hair. His dreaded hair that he could never fully tame, so he always had to mess it up insanely well to keep it from looking dreadfully like bedhead. Of course, he had to have it soft too, just so it felt somewhat natural to anyone who chose to run their fingers through it, even though he SPECIFICALLY asked for them not to. Unless it was Sasuke. If Sasuke wanted to run his fingers through the blond's hair, he bloody well could. Why? Because Sasuke was Sasuke, and Naruto loved Sasuke.

After Naruto finally fixed his hair to absolute perfection, he finally noticed a familiar scent around him. Of course, he didn't notice that Sasuke had actually snuck in ages ago, and had been watching the blond perfect his appearance starting from the mascara to his hair.

Of course, because Sasuke was such a wonderful bastard, he wanted to play with his blond a bit. The raven put his hand over Naruto's eyes and used his other hand and arm to hold the blond close against him. Sasuke, of course, whispered into the blond's ear, "Damn you look so sexy Naruto...maybe I should just tie you up and keep you to myself tonight."

Naruto shivered at the hot breath on his ear. Only Sasuke could make him do that, because only Sasuke actually had that much influence on the blond. That, and only Sasuke could really give Naruto a boner successfully. "Dammit Sasuke..stop doing that," Naruto said, frustrated at his boner.

"How about no?" Sasuke breathed onto Naruto's neck, enjoying the shivers of excitement from Naruto. The raven bit Naruto's neck, deciding the blond needed to know how much he was loved in more than just an emotional way. Naruto, being our (of course he's not ours, he's Sasuke's, sheesh) wonderful blond, moaned from the small action of the raven's.

"S-Sasuke..." Damn that sexy raven. Just damn him.

Sasuke released Naruto, the raven seemingly unfazed by his previous actions, honestly having seemed like he wasn't even there when he did what he did. "Come on, don't just stand around, let's go, Naru." Sasuke smirked at the blond's shocked face. What the hell was wrong with Sasuke? And why did he have to look so damn good?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. The date comes next chapter, along with whatever Sasuke has planned for after their date. That's honestly all of next chapter. It might be short, it might be long, who knows. By the way, thank you everyone who has reviewed it this story. It means alot to me, and I'm so happy. I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up asap, but with how little time I have on a computer, and how much make up work I have to do, and how much chocolate cake I have to shove down my throat due to a small depression that has set in upon me due to circumstances that really shouldn't be how they are, but it pissed me off that it did happen that way and once the anger passed I just got into my depression. Like right now, I'm in one of the five stages. Epic crying. That and I'm pretty damn obsessed with what it was that the circumstances were from. Sooo it took me ages to write this chapter because I kept writing "hold 4 counts, flip in hand 4 counts, turn 4 counts, extension w/ slide and arm out 4 counts, englishman pop-up with jump and turn 4 counts, bottom carve 4 counts to front, out to side 3 counts, hold 1 count, walk up 4 counts, wind up 4 counts, drop spins 8 counts, double eagle 8 counts, butterfly 8 counts, carves 8 counts, eagle 8 counts, box 8 counts, barrel roll 4 counts, thumb toss 4 counts, out right overhead to left 8 counts, wind up w/ pendulum 8 counts, peacock 8 counts, sunrise w/ pose 8 counts" or some variation and/or part of that. (Honestly, don't ask, I'm just ranting at this point.)**

**SO! Next time:  
Sasu and Naru go on a date! Possibly some smut. You never know. Possibly a flashback to one of the school days as well as before the crash, when SasuNaruSasu was just a dream to them and they were only friends. Who knows, it's my story and only I know what I have planned.**

**Now I will go finish writing what I can of the next chapter, then I will go shove chocolate cake down my throat along with chocolate-caramel candies, and drown myself in my tears while I'm doing that. Also...if I write a somewhat depressing chapter next time, sorry, it's my emotions going into effect there.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews and etc., as usual. They're really helping in the whole cheering up process for me. All of you rock insanely and I lurb every single one of you.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friends Midgey and Lil Bud (no that's not his real name) because I love you guys so much and you've both really helped me through this. Also, you guys prescribed some epic songs for me to listen to in my whole 'healing process' that have really helped, and y'all have read this and beta'd it, even though Midgey is allergic to yaoi (especially of the SasuNaruSasu variety) and Lil Bud is a completely straight guy who had no idea what Naruto was until I strapped him to a chair and made him watch every single episode. Now Lil Bud is an avid Naruto fan and Midgey has overcome her yaoi allergy (only for SasuNaruSasu...next comes every other yaoi couple I can possibly think of for Naruto) and they freaking rock at helping me beta this outside of the site. And then thanks for reading the story on this site just to pretend like you've never read it before, you both are awesome (even though neither of you will ever post fanfics because I'm the only one who ever bends the already warped reality of anime/manga. In fact, neither of you even have an account on here either...Say hi to Easter ;) ). Oh and Midgey, thank you a thousand times for those few lines the other day, it really helped me with the first bit of this chapter.**

**I have a sort of message for everyone down in the bottom A/N so after you read this chapter please take the time to read it. It's about new fanfics, anndd before I ramble anymore I'll just stop. So with that, enjoy the story everyone!**

* * *

Sasuke was still driving. Now of course, this called for a flashback of a day that both of them remembered fairly well, the day when they both found out they were in love. Just...neither would have admitted it then. Still.

_Sasuke and Naruto were sitting under a cherry tree, skipping class because they were too bored. Again. When the hell would those two stop skipping school just to watch the cherry blossoms fall?_

_"Sasuke, how the hell did we end up like this?" Naruto asked, resting his head on his friend's shoulder. Damn Sasuke was comfy...and Naruto was extremely sleepy._

_"End up like what? Watching cherry blossoms fall from the trees instead of being in class like we're supposed to be?" Sasuke asked, turning his head to face Naruto but realizing the blonds head was on his shoulder again. Naruto nodded sleepily, and Sasuke sighed comfortably. "Well...I can't imagine being anywhere else but here. It's like a ritual thing for us, you know? It wouldn't be right if we didn't do this. Now get up, dobe, I need to ask you a favor as a friend." The raven nudged his friend up and Naruto lifted his head up, grumbling something about Zazkay going to well or something along those lines possibly._

_"What do you want, teme?" Naruto tried to glare at his friend, but living with Itachi really made you immune to any other death glare right after the older raven gave you his. Sasuke just chuckled at Naruto's attempt to scare him._

_"Well the thing is, I'm sort of going out with someone but not really. I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend tonight, and I haven't even really made out with him yet. It's only been just a chaste kiss here and there whenever I drop him off at his house, and he and I accidentally kissed not too long after you and I met and that was right about the time he and I met also. But yeah, I really want to be able to make out with him in case he says yes, so I kind of need to practice since it'll honestly be the first time. So.." Sasuke averted his eyes in embarrassment and Naruto actually analysed all of what Sasuke had just said. Had the raven meant him, Naruto? Had the raven actually added little things on to what he said but actually meant Naruto? Oh kami, please let him have meant Naruto!_

_"S-so you want to practice making out with me in case he says yes so that you and he can make out and you won't seem like you don't know what you're doing?" Naruto looked at his friend questioningly, a hopeful glint in his eyes. Sasuke nodded and turned his head towards the blond again. "S-sure, but if you don't mind my asking, who is it you're going to ask to be your boyfriend?"_

_Uh oh, Sasuke hadn't seen that coming. Quick, Sasuke, think! Who else had you met the day you met Naruto? "P-Pein. Itachi introduced me to him the same day I met you and I wanted to race Itachi to Ichiraku's, where we were supposed to meet him, and I ran really fast and accidentally ran into him and knocked him over, and our lips accidentally met. Pein I mean, not Itachi." The whole accidental kiss between Sasuke and Pein had so never happened, but they did meet that day. But Naruto didn't know that._

_"O-oh. Well, you wanted to practice, right? You make the first move." A hint of sadness stayed in Naruto's eyes, he really wanted it to have been **him**that Sasuke was going to ask to be his boyfriend, not that jackass Pein._

_"Oh right." Sasuke moved close to Naruto, their faces only an inch away. Both boys moved closer, closing their eyes and focusing solely on the thought of each other. Their lips met, and all Sasuke could think was 'Oh god..his lips are so soft and warm..I never want this to end...Dear kami I hope he says yes to me tonight..' Just as Naruto was thinking 'H-his lips are so soft..like tiny little feathers covering every part of his skin. Kami it feels so wonderful..why does it have to be Pein and not me?'_

_Naruto started to cry silently, but Sasuke never noticed. Not right then anyway. Almost as if on cue, a strong gust of wind blew, making cherry blossoms fly all around them. One of the sakura flowers landed on Sasuke's cheek, but he dismissed it. He really did love Naruto, he knew that now. Fireworks seemed to go off as the cherry blossoms flew around the boys, making everything else disappear and only keeping that field, tree, those blossoms, and the two boys kissing on earth at that very moment. Time everywhere else stopped, and everything felt completely right for the first time since their parents' had died. All at once though, Sasuke noticed Naruto crying and they broke apart._

_"N-Naruto..why are you crying?" Sasuke asked, wiping the tears away from his friends' face. Naruto seemed unaware that he was crying and blushed._

_"N-no reason. I guess you just sucked that bad, teme," Naruto said jokingly, avoiding the real reason that he was crying. Everything was completely perfect, but that was the problem. Naruto already knew he loved Sasuke, he just knew it even more after that. His parents were gone, yes, and that was another problem. He hadn't actually felt like he belonged anywhere since his parents died until they made out just then. What was wrong with him?_

_"Oh shut up, dobe." Sasuke slid an aggravated mask on his face in place of the slightly concerned one, closing his eyes after punching his friend and turning away._

_"Sasukee! That's not nice!" The raven didn't say anything, not even his usual 'hn.' "Oh so I'm getting the silent treatment now, huh? Well two can play at that game!" Naruto crossed his arms and turned slightly away from the raven, closing his eyes and putting on an aggravated face just as his friend had. After not even a minute, Naruto broke._

_"Sasuke, I'm so sorry! Please talk, please please please!" Naruto yelled out, getting no his hands and knees in front of his friend._

_Sasuke opened his eyes and smirked. "Good, dobe," the raven said, and Naruto put on an expression of mock hurt. They both burst out laughing, neither could really be mad or upset with the other. It was impossible. "Oh dobe, later tonight after my date, do you want to get something to eat? I want to tell you how it went."_

_"Oh sure." Naruto smiled, at least he was still part of his friend's life. __Sasuke smiled back._

_Later that day, Sasuke never had a date with Pein. But of course, because Naruto thought he didn't even have a chance with Sasuke now, he went out and got himself a boyfriend. Congratulations to him and Kiba._

_When Sasuke met up with Naruto, the blond told him of his new boyfriend, and Sasuke was hurt. Naruto seemed happy though, so it didn't really matter, did it? Not to Sasuke._

_"That's great! I'm happy for you, Nar," Sasuke said, forcing a fake smile on for his friend._

_Naruto fake giggled and said, "Yep! Oh by the way, did Pein say yes?"_

_Sasuke was confused for a moment, but then he remembered their conversation earlier. "O-oh, um..no he didn't. He told me that there was just no way it could happen, so I guess he and I are over, really."_

_"Oh that sucks." Sasuke nodded, still hurt that his friend was dating Kiba._

"Naruto, we're here," Sasuke said. He got out of the car and walked around when Naruto still seemed in a daze. He opened up the door on Naruto's side and helped the blond out.

"Sorry, I was sort of daydreaming," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head, chuckling sheepishly. Sasuke smirked, knowing that the blond was probably thinking of what had happened just before they left for the restaurant.

Sasuke noticed that the cuts on Naruto's arms were already starting to heal fairly well. "They're healing." All Sasuke got in response was a 'huh' and a confused look. The raven sighed and said, "Your cuts. They're healing really well."

"Oh, yeah. I'm pretty happy about it, thanks for giving me those silicone things. They're really helping." Naruto smiled at his sort of boyfriend (they had told each other they loved the other, but neither actually asked the other to be their boyfriend, so they were only sort of boyfriends.) and hugged him tightly. Sasuke hugged Naruto back and gave the blond a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go inside and get our table." Sasuke smiled down at his blond. He grabbed Naruto's hand and they walked in together, fingers intertwined.

"Hi, and welcome to JTK Paradise. Do you have a reservation, sirs?" the hostess at the podium asked, blushing at the beauty of the two men in front of her.

"Yes, we have a reservation under the Nara's," Sasuke said smoothly, ignoring the hostess' attempts at trying to look more attractive for the raven. Sasuke had his eyes on Naruto and only Naruto, causing the blond to blush.

The hostess sighed, giving up trying to impress the raven. She looked in her book and found the name Nara there. "Ah yes, reservation for two, ne? Right this way." She grabbed two menus, leading the couple to a private booth in the back that had a candle as the centerpiece. Shikamaru sooo set them up.

The hostess set a menu on both sides of the booth and gestured for the two to take their seats. When they did she said, "Someone will be with you right away to take your orders." She smiled and walked away, leaving the two boys to themselves.

Naruto cleared his throat and opened his menu, still blushing from Sasuke's calculating gaze.

"Naruto..." Sasuke began, opening his own menu, but still looking at his blond.

"Hm?" Naruto asked, looking up. Damn those onyx eyes were so gorgeous..he just wanted to get lost in them forever.

"You're so beautiful...I'd say we should skip dinner and do what I wanted to do after this, but knowing you, you would get too hungry." Sasuke smiled gently at first, but then smirked at the thought of Naruto always being hungry. Somehow that blonde-haired, blue-eyed, sexy as fuck boy never gained a damn pound.

Naruto smiled and laughed. "Thanks for considering my stomach, Sasu. And..thank you. For saying that. It means a lot to me, really." Naruto leaned over the table and kissed Sasuke gently, not wanting to get a hard on in public. Again. He sat back down and they smiled at each other.

They looked down at their menus and in almost an instant both of them decided what they wanted. But because one of them was Naruto, and Sasuke offered to pay for everything, his wallet would be in tears. Full blown tears that would make the expensive leather go all...like wet leather.

Sasuke and Naruto had somehow come to the silent mutual agreement to have a staring contest. Of course, both of them had bangs that covered their eyes, so they both actually kind of won.

"Dammit, Sasuke, just forfeit already," Naruto whined softly, being careful not to be too loud despite the fact that they were really the only two in the room.

"You forfeit, dobe. I'm not going to lose to you ever," Sasuke said, smirking at the blond.

"Why don't you make me then?" Bad choice Naruto. Sasuke smirked again, getting out of his seat and picking a new one on the blond's lap. "I-I was kidding!"

"Too late." Sasuke began kissing Naruto again, setting off the fireworks in the background yet again. Suddenly he stopped, causing Naruto to groan at the loss of pleasure. But of course, Sasuke moved down to Naruto's neck and bit it softly. Naruto could barely contain a moan of pleasure, but he did. Somehow. Of course, Sasuke wouldn't give up until either Naruto forfeited their staring contest or someone interrupted them. Whichever came last.

Sasuke, being Sasuke and part vampire according to kami only knows who, started sucking on the blond's neck, resulting in a fit of moaning and a hickey for the blond. When Sasuke finally stopped sucking, he asked, "Forfeit yet?"

"Hell no.." Naruto whispered breathlessly, having caught on to the raven's plan. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and moved to the other side of Naruto's neck, sucking on it and giving the blond yet ANOTHER hickey. Naruto already have five. FIVE! Damn that was a busy raven.

Naruto continued moaning, so thank kami they were in a room by themselves. Of course though, their waiter/waitress person had to arrive just then.

"This could probably be just as good as Icha Icha Paradise. Everyone loves hot gay men practically fucking in public. Thanks for giving me my next hit series!" Their waiter yelled out, interrupting the boys. Sasuke stopped sucking on Naruto's neck and looked up at Jiraiya. Damn that old pervert.

"Dammit Pervy Sage..why'd you have to ruin it?" Naruto whined, wishing that he and Sasuke could have had five more minutes at the least.

"Because my timing is impeccable as always. I came in just before you two started stripping, thankfully. No one would have wanted to eat in a restaurant that let gay couples screw each other and cum all over the place!" Sasuke sighed, he was growing weary of he and Naruto being interrupted.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sasuke asked, aggravated and annoyed, and letting it show entirely in his voice.

"I'm here to take your order!" Jiraiya grinned at the two, then gave them a look as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Water for both of us, an eight ounce ribeye for me, and a ten ounce filet mignon for Naruto. Both of us want a baked potato for our side, and please get us some rolls with honey butter for an appetizer. Also, if you can, try to send out a bottle of wine, my plan for later won't work unless both of us have a bit of alcohol in our system," Sasuke said, still aggravated though having got both orders correct. Naruto swore that the raven was psychic sometimes.

"Your appetizer and drinks will be right out. Try not to screw each other please." Sasuke sighed and Naruto cursed under his breath. They were looking forward to doing that so much.

Sasuke turned his face back to Naruto's. He studied the blond's face, a mixture of annoyance, love, and worry.

"What are you staring at, teme? Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked, staring determinedly at the raven.

"No, it's just..I meant what I said earlier," Sasuke replied, looking into Naruto's eyes. Such a startling color, but it made him feel calm and all warm and fuzzy inside, sort of like reading a bit of fluff in a story would.

"Hmph." Apparently Naruto misunderstood.

So, what does Sasuke always do when Naruto misunderstands? Snogs him silly and then repeats what he had said in the first place, of course! "You really are beautiful, Naruto," Sasuke said, having just suddenly stopped making out with Naruto, leaving the blond breathless.

* * *

Sasuke looked across the car at the sleepy blond. Maybe he shouldn't have let Naruto order so much food. The raven focused his attention back on the road, wanting to get to that same field that they were in the first time they really made out.

Finally he got there and shut off the engine. "Naruto, wake up," Sasuke said, nudging the blond beside him.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, sleepily. "What is it Sasu?" Naruto looked up at the raven's loving face and smiled softly.

"We're here." He opened his car door and got out. Shutting it, he walked around to Naruto's side and opened the door for him. Naruto, having terrible balance when he's sleepy, had to have Sasuke's help getting out. And walking.

Sasuke had one arm around the blonds waist and one hand holding Naruto's, making sure that the blond wouldn't fall. It was terribly cold outside, but Sasuke had set everything up perfectly. A blanket was on the ground in front of the sakura tree, along with a pile of blankets beside it. A portable heater was beside the blanket as well, and pillows were laid out everywhere. It was almost like a cheesy Valentine's Day scene, just without the string quartet in the background. Of course, Sasuke had thought about that, but it really just wouldn't make Naruto comfortable.

Sasuke led the blond to the cherry tree they had sat under that day with all the wonderful blankets and pillows underneath it.

"S-Sasuke..is this what I think it is?" Naruto asked, having woken up slightly but not enough to keep his balance. He blinked slowly, remembering that wonderful day so well. A bittersweet day, yes, but it was still wonderful.

"Yeah. It's where we first made out. And..it's also where I first realized I was in love with you," Sasuke said, looking at Naruto lovingly. Naruto turned his head toward Sasuke's, not believing the complete cliche that Sasuke was creating, but still thinking it was completely sweet all the same.

Naruto kissed Sasuke softly on the lips, not believing that this raven was _his_. It felt so right, but also just so unreal.

Sasuke set Naruto down gently on the blanket, wanting the blond to be comfortable. (Thankfully, it was a private field, owned by the Uchiha's since just the week before.) "I love you, Sasuke," Naruto said, as Sasuke lied down beside him, the two cuddling extremely close.

"I love you too, Naruto," Sasuke said, smiling down at his blond.

They lay in silence, staring up at the stars. Such a cliche. So naturally, one of them ruined the cliche. Or did they? "Sasu, have you ever wondered what it would have been like? If I didn't crash, I mean."

"Yeah..I do actually. For starters, I would have gotten an answer."

"What answer?" Naruto sat up, looking at the raven who had just been stroking his hair. "And to what question?"

Sasuke sighed and looked away. "Before you crashed, like just before, I had finally been convinced to call you to ask you this question. And..well I still feel like I should ask you." Sasuke looked back at Naruto, tears in his eyes, and ready to give a full out confession. "I really love you, Naruto, and you're the only one I've ever loved. When I'm with you, everything just feels so perfect, it's as if world peace actually settled in and nothing was ever wrong in the world or either of our loves." Was it just Naruto, or did Sasuke sound like he was proposing? Not that there was anything wrong with it, Naruto would love to marry Sasuke. They were just a bit young. "I love you Naruto. Will you be my boyfriend?" Oh, it wasn't a proposal. No matter, it was just as good, but more appropriate.

Naruto smiled up at Sasuke. Now he could say that he had a reliable boyfriend for once. A reliable boyfriend that he actually loved. "Of course." Sasuke smiled and a tear fell from his eyes.

"Oh Naruto..." The blond got on the raven's lap, straddling him. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck, smiling down at the raven for once.

"Oh Sasuke.." The two made out, (for the unteempth time that night. Yet again.) and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

If one were to be standing a distance away, looking into binoculars at the sight playing out before them, they would think that the couple were actually screwing each other right there. Which of course, was what was going through Shikamaru's, Ino's, Neji's, Hinata's, Sakura's, Lee's, Tenten's, Kiba's, and everyone else's (everyone else who was an avid follower of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship, including Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Guy, and every other sensei and student at Anbu Academy) minds. So naturally, they threw a party which Sasuke and Naruto totally didn't hear despite Guy's and Lee's constant shouting of the word 'youth'. How nice.

Eventually, some time at around midnight or so, the party had died down and everyone was asleep after screwing their lovers almost nonstop, (it might as well have been a sex train, I mean honestly!) and Sasuke and Naruto actually stopped making out, completely breathless.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke said breathlessly, staring into the amazing blue eyes of his boyfriend.

"I love you too, Sasuke," Naruto said in that same breathless way that Sasuke found so sexy on him. Naruto kissed his boyfriend softly, loving the feeling of completeness he got every time they kissed.

Naruto got off of Sasuke's lap and lied down next to the raven, falling asleep as Sasuke was rhythmically stroking the blond's hair again. Sasuke smiled down at his boyfriend, so happy that he was his and only his. Nothing would be able to ruin Sasuke's life now, absolutely nothing.

The raven fell asleep next to Naruto, having covered them both with a shared blanket. It was so peaceful and wonderful for him to fall asleep with Naruto's calm face the last thing he saw that night. Nothing, and he meant _nothin_g would ever ruin them.

* * *

**First off, my news. I'm going to be starting another fanfic right after this one is done, and that's a definite. I also might have a few others on the way while I'm writing that one, it just depends on how much of that story I have prewritten by the time I start posting. If I do continue though, it's going to be a continuation/completion of one of my drabbles from '10 Songs, 10 lurvelie drabbles'. If anyone wants to, go ahead and read it, and then tell me which one(s) you think I should continue/complete. I already have a general idea of a few of the ones I'm going to complete right now, but I'd like to get a pretty good idea of what people would like to read. The definite new fanfic is going to be called 'Neko Wars!' because I have a thing for neko people ^^ Also, I'm thinking of maybe starting an account on fiction press, to post my real stories and etc.**

**Now for info actually having to do with this story: This is still not the end! I have another chapter plus more to come out with before I post the official 'spin off' of this which is just a much shorter version (2-3 chapters at the most) of this having gone in an entirely different way which is going to be a completely new story all together called 'Almost Accidents Are Great For Romance' because of how I'm going to be going with it.**

**Next time:  
I tricked you, I'm not telling you what happens next chapter. It's a surprise, just don't hate me for changing a character's birthday. Without the change the whole story wouldn't go right. K? So please don't hate me. And please don't hate the time changes that I'm totally forcing upon this story. Because I love every one of you so much.**

**Please review! I enjoy seeing everyone's views on the chapters, and OMG 25 reviews! ;;faints* No but seriously, thanks everyone! It means a lot! Please review and stay tuned for next chapter! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Yay! I can't believe I actually made it this far! I know that last time I was in the double digits with chap numbers, but OMG chapter 11! Oh kami, I'm so happy! And to everyone who's reviewed, thank you so, so, so much. You're all so wonderful. Thanks for all the alerts. Also, I'm working on the spin off like thing for this, so right after I finish this, I'm going to start posting the spin off along with Neko Wars!**

**I just have to ask something of everyone. Please, please, please, don't hate me when I totally change Naruto's birthday. Also, this is kind of the chapter that is going to be explaining just about everything and where some of the really big stuff happens, so yeah. This one will be longer than my other chapters, I guarantee you. And again, thanks for reading this far everyone, it feels wonderful knowing that there are people who actually read this. You're all so wonderful. So with that, enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were woken up by the bright sunlight (as were the people who had their party that night). Light flooded their eyes, and Naruto's bright yellow hair didn't make it any better for Naruto.

"Dammit, dobe, I need to buy you a hat," Sasuke said grumpily, shielding his eyes from the light reflecting off of his boyfriend's hair.

"Get a tan then, your skin's just as bad," Naruto replied cheekily, having to tear his eyes away from the beautiful glowing sight of Sasuke.

"Shut up.." Sasuke turned Naruto's face towards his and pulled him down, kissing him with an intensity that he could only pull off while half-asleep.

When Sasuke let go of the blond, he asked, "Why the hell do you like orange roses?" Totally random of him, but..ok!

"Well..one day when I was little, Mom and Dad took me to their rose garden. I can show you it if you want, I have people taking care of it still. But uh, it was the main color that I ever really focused on, and when we were there I just ran straight towards them. They told me I could pick one and take it home, and I took maybe an hour choosing one. Eventually I chose one, and even to today it's been my favorite kind of flower. It's also the one that I really associate with my parents. So I guess that's why I like them so much," Sasuke looked thoughtful the whole time Naruto was speaking. It was a logical reason, and definitely believable. It also seemed like the total truth.

"That's really sweet. And in case you were wondering..it's cherry blossoms for me. They showed me how to arrange the sakura flowers in a bouquet to keep them showing but still secure. I never listened after they showed me that when something had to do with flowers, but I was grateful." Naruto sat closer to Sasuke, it was rare that the raven shared anything about his parents.

"That's sweet." Sasuke grunted and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. He was just so comfy, Sasuke could go to sleep right there.

Just as Sasuke's eyes were getting heavy and he was about to fall asleep again, his phone started ringing.

_Look at me now, I made it  
Feel my heart now, I made it  
Reaching things now, I never thought possible  
Here I am now, I made it  
Here is my life, my true dream _**(1)**

The young Uchiha answered his phone, knowing instantly who it was. "Yeah, 'Tachi?" Sasuke said, wondering what could cause his brother to call.

"Have you gotten any texts from a number you didn't know?" Itachi asked urgently. What the hell was up with that, Sasuke's brother never sounded that anxious.

"Um..I don't thi-" Sasuke was cut off by a beep from his phone signalling that he had a text. He looked at who it was, and didn't recognize the number.

"I just did," he told Itachi. The fuck would make his brother ask that?

"Goddammit..that blue bastard is everywhere," Itachi muttered. "It's Kisame. Okay? Just completely ignore it. He has some scheme in his mind along with Zetsuto turn everyone in Konoha against each other. In all honesty, that text is probably going to be about Naruto or one of your friends. It's most likely not true, please spread the word around. Kisame's being a douche and it's pissing me the fuck off. He's getting fired when I get back, unless you want to deliver the message yourself." Sasukecould hear the anger in his brother's voice. It was always good to NOT get on the elder Uchiha's bad side.

"I'll ignore it, and I'd rather have you get the satisfaction of firing him yourself, just make sure I'm there." Sasuke smirked at the last part. Firing people from their job at Sharingan Design was always amusing at the least, if not fairly well entertaining.

"Will do. Thanks for the favor, by the way, we'll be back in two weeks and staying until it comes time for Kyuubi's and my honeymoon. Why? Just because these last few weeks are always so stressful. Can't wait to see you then otouto. Bye." Sasuke smiled softly. It had felt like a while since he really saw Itachi, and it'd be nice to finally see him again.

"Bye nii-chan." He hung up and noticed Naruto looking at him curiously.

"What was that about?" the gorgeous blond asked. A look of hurt was in his eyes, but Sasuke didn't see it. Not yet.

"Oh, Itachi just called me. He warned me about getting a text from a number that I didn't know and to spread the word around that it was just Kisame and Zetsu being pricks. The messages are generally untrue unless what people are doing will help in getting others pissed off at each other." Sasuke shrugged it off, and thought, _What harm could there be in opening a little text? I mean, it's just a text, and it's most likely untrue anyways, so what's the harm_? Apparently the harm was great.

_Do NOT date Naruto. He's a lying cheater and a heartbreaker and only wants to screw you. The first time he and you fuck he'll dump you, I guarantee it_, the text read, giving Sasuke no bit of happiness whatsoever. "Sasuke, why do you look so sad?"

Sasuke was broken out of his temporary depression by his boyfriend's voice. "This text..I-it says that right after you and I have sex you'll dump me. I-is that true?" Sasuke looked at his boyfriend with eyes full of hurt and sorrow.

"Hell no! Sasuke, I would NEVER do that to you!" Naruto looked hurt that his boyfriend had even asked that question. "How could you think that?"

"I-I'm sorry Naruto..I knew you wouldn't but, I just had to make sure..I'm so sorry." He leaned in to give Naruto a kiss on the cheek but Naruto backed away.

"No. You're not. I got a text when you and Itachi were talking and it said that you're only pretending to love me, trying to gain my trust then crush me and break my heart like so many others have. I can't deal with that, Sasuke. Goodbye." Naruto got up and left, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Oh god..what have I done.." Sasuke mumbled to himself, curling into the fetal position and resting his head on his knees.

**~~Neji's POV~~ (2)**

I woke up with my arms wrapped around Lee, my dick still inside him. Dammit, I was hard again. Oh well, I can always get rid of it on Lee again.

Ah, Lee. My beautiful, sweet, loving Lee. Yeah I act like I only want him for sex and he obliges, but I really do love him, honestly. I love his amazingly bushy eyebrows, and his gorgeous bowl cut hair, and his freakish obsession with that green tracksuit he always wears, and his amazing energy. Mostly though? I love his can-do attitude that always just fills me with so much energy when I'm around him and the only thing that could make me happier than him is for him to be happy. It's the one thing I want most in the world, him in general and sex following as close seconds.

I cuddled closer into Lee, somehow managingto get my dick farther into his ass while getting closer. My beautiful boyfriend stirred a bit and I started rubbingcircles softly on his chest, which always got him back to sleep, looking so wonderfully peaceful all the time. It's always so amazing to look at Lee when he's asleep, he looks so peaceful, unlike when he's awake. Always with that determined look on his face, yeah it was sexy, but still. It must be so hard to do that all the time, always being so determined to become better. I guess it must be how Naruto feels trying to prove himself all the time.

I kissed Lee's neck, not being able to stop myself. I _reall_y wanted to make love to my wonderful boyfriend again. It was okay-ish last night, mainly because we were both drunk out of our minds, but it was still real so I was okay with it.

I looked around, wondering whether or not we were the only two really still there. Yeah, it looked like everyone had gotten up before us and left. Dammit, what had happened last night?

_Everyone was drinking, and Ino was as Ino as she could be while drunk. Damn girls were so annoying. But of course, everyone was also fucking each other's brains out. Shikamaru and Ino were drunk as shit yet going hard; Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya were in one of the best threesomes ever; Temari and Tenten, the lovely lesbian couple were 69'ing; Sakura and Kankuro were doing something that looked like sex but god knows it wasn't JUST that; Kiba and Hinata were honestly the only two passionately making love; Shizune and Guy were probably just having a one night stand; Asuma and Kurenai were screwing as well, which would probably result in their next child; Shino and Choji were one of the weirdest couples ever, but what they did was so damn hot no one could really disagree; Yamato and Iruka were SERIOUSLY going at it, like they wouldn't see each other for the rest of their lives; Sai was all by himself, the poor kid, but he probably would have been with Gaara if that cranky asshole would've been here; Lee and I were, of course, partaking in some average love making that could be better if we weren't so damn drunk._

_We were all celebrating because Naruto and Sasuke finally screwed each other, it looked like, and so we wanted to celebrate in our own way. One of the only ways we really wanted to, anyway: fucking each other senseless. It might as well have been a sex train, honestly. It was just so amazing._

Ahh, good times, good times.

"Lee, wake up," I finally said, getting too horny for my own good.

"N-Neji-kun?" Lee asked sleepily, and sexily I might add, as if he had only just woken up. Damn sleep, it can be a real bitch sometimes.

"Yeah baby, it's me." I kissed him on the cheek from behind, accidentally pulling my dick out of Lee and causing him to moan.

"Are you wanting to partake in more youthful activities?" Lee tried to look behind at me, and he would've succeeded if it hadn't been for my dick in his ass.

"I can wait. I just want to make sure you're okay." He smiled softly at me and I smiled back. This was honestly a side of myself that I could, and would, only show around him. A side that actually gives a damn about more than sex or trying to out-emo Sasuke.

"I'm fine, I just want you happy." I smiled again, only Lee could really care about me that much and really cause me to smile.

"I'm happy as long as you are." I carefully took my dick out of him, noticing that I had given him a slight hard on the whole time. I could have taken advantage of it, but I didn't. I preferred to get his permission first before doing that. I carefully crawled over him, wanting to face him when I told him this. "I love you, Lee." I kissed him, wanting him to feel all the emotion I was feeling right then. I didn't know what came over me, but it felt good and I liked it.

I broke away, leaving Lee breathless and panting. "I love you too, Neji," he said, smiling at me. I smiled back, loving every second of this.

"Hell no! Sasuke, I would NEVER do that to you!" I heard Naruto yell.

"Goddammit.." I mumbled under my breath, loud enough for only Lee to hear if other people would have been around. "What did they do now?"

* * *

"So I, stupidly enough, actually looked at that goddamn text and I asked Naruto about it! I knew Naruto wouldn't do it, but I had to make sure and now I'm seriously thinking about suicide because I know for a fact that Naruto is unhappy and I'm fucking depressed and angry and I just have all these emotions for Naruto that I really wish I could tell him in more than just 'I love you' but I can't because I don't even know where to begin and it pisses me off! But I mean, he and I got into an argument and now I think we're broken up but I don't really know, and I'm just so upset and I really want Naruto to be happy and I just hate it! I hate that I even asked him! I hate that I even opened that text! And godfuckingdammit I HATE Kisame!" Sasuke practically screamed, tears flowing from his eyes. He was talking with the Sharingan Design therapist, (because yes, interior design does make one become depressed at times) and a good friend of his, Deidara.

Deidara had earned a major in both art and psychology, but wasn't able to make it as only an artist, so he freelanced as that, but his main job was a psychologist. It was amazing how he never got depresssed from his main job.

"Well have you tried talking to Naruto since then?" Deidara asked, not really knowing how to help his friend. He had never really seen the younger Uchiha this emotional. Usually Sasuke had this emotionless mask on his face that was soon starting to rival his own brother's.

"Yes, but every time I call, it rings one time then goes straight to voicemail. I'm so worried that I hurt him so terribly that he'll never forgive me and never want anything to do with me again," Sasuke replied, calming down; his expression turning to one of sadness.

"Well then, get someone to get him out of his house, break in to it, leave a trail of rose petals going into the kitchen or dining room or whatever, cook his favorite meal, set his favorite type of flower as the centerpiece along with some candles scented like it, dim down the lights in his house, strip his bed and put sheets on it made from one hundred percent pure egyptian cotton, have a beautiful comforter - colored his favorite color - on the bed, change the pillows to some made of pure egyptian cotton - along with the pillow cases which should also be in his favorite color - overstuffed with the best down money can buy, and be sitting on his bed holding his favorite flower and a pleading expression on your face. Trust me, it works. It's how I got my wonderful Sasori-chan back." Deidara smiled at the memory but then straightened his face.

"Well..I suppose I could call Sakura and get her to take Naruto out to cheer him up..And I could always ask or bribe Ichiraku for a good ramen recipe..Ino's family's flower shop always has those roses in it, so..yeah, it could work. Thanks Dei." Sasuke got up and bro-hugged his long time friend. "You're a life saver." Sasuke let out a small smile and left.

Ah Deidara, always working wonders on the young raven. What would we do without our adorable little Deidara? Cry, that's what.

x-x-x-x

Sasuke waited impatiently for Sakura to answer while running to the flower shop. The idiot forgot his car at the field, so he ran around town.

Finally, the pinkette picked up and said, "Sasuke, what is it you need now? Please don't tell me it's another booty call because I finally found someone..." Sasuke, being Sasuke, had no time for such useless trivial things.

"Sakura, I don't want to screw you again, I feel bad enough for it the other times. I need you to keep Naruto away from his house tomorrow, bring him back at sunset. And remember, keep him out all day please," Sasuke said, about a mile from the flower shop. "Okay?"

"Sure, I can do that. But why do you need to keep him away from his house?" Stupid curiosity, the damn thing can go to hell.

"It's a long story, just don't tell him why you're doing it and make sure you keep him away all day. I have to go, I need to pick up some things." He hung up abruptly and put his phone away as he entered the little shop.

"Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed, happy to see her ex-crush. "You here for a gift for someone special? Naruto, maybe?" Sasuke nodded. No matter how annoying that damn blond could be, she was always spot on when it came to guessing. The raven suspected that Shika trained her.

"Yeah..do you have any more orange roses? I need about a dozen, maybe three dozen or so, of them. Well that, and both red and orange rose petals? I kind of have an idea and well...I sort of need those things." Sasuke hung his head in depression, which could have easily been disguised as embarrassment.

"Oooh, a romantic evening in? Sounds amazing.." The blond girl sighed as she began gathering the roses needed. "I wish Shika-kunwould do something that sweet for me..." She had five dozen orange roses out, along with two dozen red roses. Sasuke just watched as she started to pull the petals off of two dozen of each color rose and setting them aside into a basket.

"I'll put in a word with him some time. Knowing you two, your romantic little dinner would end up in bed. He'd love it, so I'll definitely put in a word for you that's from you but not," Sasuke said, getting out his wallet for what he knew would be some expensive roses.

Ino instantly lifted her head up, having just finished pulling the petals off the ALL the roses. Damn that bitch worked fast. "You'd do that?" Sasuke nodded, pulling out one hundred fifty dollars and some change to pay for the roses. "Ohmigawd! Sasuke! You're so amazing! Tell him I LOVE white roses, okay? Honestly Sasuke-kun, you're amazing!" She pulled him into a hug before handing him his flowers.

"No problem." He took the flowers and left the shop, deciding to drop them off back home before stopping by Ichiraku Ramen to bribe for Naruto's favorite recipe.

Sasuke would have ran home if he hadn't been carrying the flowers. Damn that stupid ass Kisame, he'd be paying through his ass until Itachi came back for it. No, no, no. He would only WISH he was paying through his ass. Kisame was going to seriously fuckingpay for his stupid goddamn mishap with Naruto, and causing Sasuke to become seriously depressed.

Just when Sasuke thought he was going to be getting a break that day, he saw Gaara walking towards him. Such an 'fml' moment for him.

The young raven groaned inwardly and turned around, startingto walk away but cringing when he heard the voice of the red head coming closer to him. "Sasuke, wait!" Gaara yelled out, heavy footsteps sounding behind the raven.

"Sasuke," Gaara panted, having gotten in front of Sasuke. "I've been looking for you forever. I had to ask, what happened this morning? I heard you and Naruto had a fight and I just wanted to wish you good luck." A smirk was on the red head's face, his features just screaming out 'SMD asshole! That's what you fucking get for breaking my Naruto'sheart! He's fair game now, and I intend on getting him back!'

"Don't even think about it. It was just a minor set back, and while he and I are somewhat taking a break right now, I intend on earning his trust back, even if it takes the rest of my life. He doesn't even love you," Sasuke said, a scowl splayed across his face.

"We'll see about that." They turned away from each other and walked in separate directions, and Sasuke was so damn tempted to run back to his house. Sadly, he couldn't, otherwise the roses and petals he had with him would have gone all over the ground.

So, intead of walking at a normal pace, he settled for a very fast pace, somewhere between a jog and a power walk. Sasuke was so weird.

x-x-x-x

Sasuke was staring down the old man, the genius behind Naruto's favorite food in the world. "Look, I told you once, and I'll tell you again, I'm not going to give you Naruto's favorite ramen recipe! If I did that, I would be forced to give you all of them!" Teuchi practically shouted at Sasuke. Damn he could be a real pest - both men.

"Look, just give me the one for miso ramen, okay? I'll pay you! Whatever amount of money you want, I'll pay it!" Sasuke yelled back, _needin_g to get that damned recipe.

"No." A stern look appeared on the old man's face and was soon rivaled with Sasuke's death glare.

"One million dollars." Damn, Sasuke was serious about getting that recipe. Hell, even the old man couldn't believe it as his jaw was busy falling down into earth's core from disbelief.

Unfortunately before any comedy started, Teuchi regained his composure. "You're not serious." Of course Sasuke was serious, he was one of the richest families in the world. Why wouldn't he pay one million smackaroos for a silly recipe for his dobe?

"FIVE million." Sasuke pulled out a check from his wallet and filled it out, 'accidentally' putting down seven million instead of five. "Oh damn, I put a seven. Oh well. Come on, Teuchi, it's really important to me that I get this. I-it has to do with Naruto and well...I really need to try to fix it with him, and I couldn't have just brought him take out from here. Everyone knows ramen is better fresh, no matter how much I hate the god forsaken food."

Of course, at the sound of seven million dollars on a check that was just staring straight in front of him, he could never refuse. "Wait right here while I write down the recipe." Sasuke nodded and waited on the old man to come back out. Itachi would be so pissed off at the young raven for casually throwing around seven million dollars like that, but Sasuke figured it was worth it. Hell, anything for his Naruto was worth it.

Teuchi walked out from the back with a folded up piece of paper in his hands. Sasuke instantly handed him the check, trusting the old man not to flee with the recipe. In return, he got the recipe handed to him as Teuchi said, "Pleasure doing business with you, Uchiha-san. I won't tell Naruto about any of this, and please, try not to hurt him. He's my best customer and he never comes here when he's upset."

Sasuke nodded, shaking the old man's hand, and said, "The pleasure is all mine. I swear to you, I'll keep Naruto coming back here and just try to make him think this is take out." The young raven dropped Teuchi's hand and left, actually able to run again. The only thing he needed was candles, and the sun was starting to set. He needed to run to Wally World and try to get back to his house before it was actually dark outside.

* * *

**The next day :D**

Sasuke, being the sexy stalker he is, waited in his car patiently with everything he was going to need in the back seat until he saw Sakura's hot pink car leave Naruto's street with the gorgeous blond in it. After what seemed like hours but was really only minutes, it finally happened and Sasuke was able to get to Naruto's apartment. Sadly though, when Sasuke had everything he needed carried up to the door, he found the apartment to be locked for the first time since Naruto lived there. Fortunately though, Naruto always had a spare key on top of the door frame.

He put all of the stuff inside and placed the key back on top of the door frame outside, going back in and locking the apartment. Sasuke got out all his cooking needs and started on a very long process of making miso ramen with extra pork and whatever chocolate dessert he could make for his wonderful Naruto.

**~~Naru's POV~~**

"Sakura, why are we going out? I wanted to stay in all day and sulk around like S-" I choked before I could finish saying his name. Just like Sasuke used to do. It was so simple, but I couldn't. I was still too heartbroken from yesterday morning. There was nothing wrong with wanting to sulk around all day and eat chocolate ice cream, was there?

"You need to get your mind off of those things. Your face is currently tear stained, your hair is messier than normal, your nails are ruined, and your more tense than a damn tree!" Sakura yelled out, driving to what I now thought was a beauty salon.

"Well excuse me for being depressed..I mean, yeah, he's done some really stupid things in the past, and he really is denser than a forrest when it comes to feelings sometimes, but that was just..." I sighed, not wanting to get it out. I was on the verge of tears again, and if I cried any more it would leave white trails down my face. No one likes a tear stained face on a gay! NO ONE!

"Oh we're so going to a spa after you and me get ourselves a hair cut." Sakura drove faster, scaringthe living shit out of me when she almost ran into another car. "Oops. Sorry." She giggled as I clutched my seat for dear life.

"Dont. Do. That. Again." I was pretty damn close to hyperventilating. Damn that stupid pinkette, she knows I have a fear of car crashes.

"Teehee, kay!" She sped up, yet again, rivalling the idiocy of Sasuke's and Itachi's driving. I do have to admit though, it got us to the hair salon pretty damn fast.

Unfortunately though, Hinata was cutting our hair and she was always really shaky. Somehow, she trimmed Sakura's hair perfectly, but the same perfection didn't apply for me. She somehow made my hair longer all around and made me look emo. Yeah, it was kind of hot in a way, but still! I didn't want to look emo!

"Thank you soo much for cutting our hair Hinata-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, handing her friend the money to pay for our cuts.

"N-no problem. C-c-come again," Hinata replied, putting the money in the cash register and handing Sakura her change back. Sakura nodded, grinning like an idiot as she dragged my emo-looking ass back to her car.

I sighed and got in, hoping she wouldn't go over 80mph again. Unfortunately, she did. Luckily though, she put on some music so that I could close my eyes and get lost in it. Ohemgee yay! She had in her Wednesday Is The Night We Cry **(3) **CD! It was one of my favorite bands ever! And it now kind of matched my emo look, so all the better, ne?

Sadly, when we were listening to my favorite song on the disc, Let's Write On The Walls With Our Blood, we got to the spa. So, of course, she turned off the music. Sigh, oh sigh.

I turned towards her, a pout having formed on my lips. "Oh man up Naru! You need to get a massage, and I hear they have these two new masseurs, and oneof them is gay, and both are just so amazingly gorgeous. Come on!" I sighed again. Why did girls always assume that gay men would be right back in the clear for datingafter having just dumped/gotten dumped by their boyfriend who they loved in secret for so long and just found out that they loved him back, and they then had a romantic night together? It was just so unfair!

"But Sakura-chan, I don't want to meet other guys. Plus, even though they say that the gay guys are always hot, some are totally ugly! Take Lee for example, I could see how one might find him attractive, but at first glance he's really not all that nice to look at," I said, which totally earned me a slap on the arm. I mean, yeah, I kind of deserved it, but still!

"That was mean, Naruto! Now come on, we're going in and you are GETTING a massage by the gay one!" She yelled at me, getting out of the car. Unfortunately, I had to follow her in. I honestly wasn't that disappointed by what I saw inside, so I could really get used to it.

"Ah, Mrs. Haruno, we've been expecting you to join us today. The two newbies for a massage, ne? I assume you would like the 'happy' one to go to your friend, there?" A man with silver hair at the counter asked. He looked sort of like..but no it couldn't be. Could it...? No, he would never run a spa, he'd be too perverted to keep it going without complaints.

"Yes, Kakashi. Honestly, thank you for running the spa, I don't know what girls everywhere would have done if your dad died without anyone taking over the spa in his place," Sakura said. Oh my fucking god, the world HAS gone crazy! Who in their right mind would let that perverted scarecrow run a spa?

"Oh don't worry about it. Naruto, I hope you don't mind, but I think you might just know you're masseur. His name is Kabuto, perhaps you've met him while visiting with Kyuubi at Rasengan Furniture?" I shook my head, the name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place a name to it. "Oh, well then this will be delightful! Of course, everyone has a massage in separate rooms. Naruto, please tell me when you leave if the massage wasn't up to par with you."

"O-okay." Kakashi nodded, and signalled for us both to follow him. I still couldn't believe that Kakashi ran, owned, and managed a damn spa!

"You'll love Kabuto, Naru. He's said to give some of the best massages around the world as well as makingsure that, no matter who was getting the massage, they always left with their entire bodies relaxed and feeling amazingly wonderful. It seems I'll have to get a massage from him some day," Sakura whispered to me, a delighted grin on her face. "Of course, I'm stuck with someone named Suigetsu. I heard he quit working at Sharingan Design to pursue his dream of becoming a masseur. I mean, he must be pretty good, right? He gave up workingthere just to do this." She looked at me for confirmation and I just nodded, unable to say a word. "Good, because he better be! Or else he better hope he can get his old job back." She smiled as if she hadn't just threatened something.

"Sakura?" I looked at her, as if I were about to say the most sincere thing in the world.

"Yeah?"

"You're insane." She laughed and punched my arm, of course being the violent Sakura we all know and love.

"Why thank you very much." She smiled and I smiled back. Maybe I could get over Sasuke after all...

"All right, Sakura, you're in this room," Kakashi said, pointing to a door. "Naruto, you're in the next one over." He pointed to a door just to the left of hers. "Have fun in there! And Naruto, try not to cheat on Sasuke, no matter how amazing Kabuto is." Apparently he hadn't heard the news yet. It was all over town, and it was just a matter of time before he heard about it. Or maybe he did and knew something I didn't..? Oh kami, I need to stop being so paranoid.

"Well have fun Naruto, and try to loosen up, okay?" She smiled and hugged me tightly, apparently knowing that I couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. Oh Sasuke..why did you have to read that text? Why did I have to get so mad about it?

"'Kay," I said and hugged her back. "Have fun yourself, and try to stay true to your new goth hottie."

"Oh shut up," she said, and we smiled at each other and walked into our separate rooms.

The one I was in was honestly very calming. The lights were dimmed and it looked as though the walls were painted an almost gold color, with a color scheme on the tiles to match it. There was a ficus in the corner by the window that had the curtains open but the blinds closed, allowing only a thin gleam of light in. The bed looking thingy was in the middle of the room, and had a silver haired man sitting on it. He was wearing glasses and his hair was back in a pony tail. He had no shirt on, revealing his muscular abdomen and arms, despite his lithe figure. He looked extremely familiar to me, but I couldn't exactly place his face.

"Hello, my name is Kabuto," he said, getting up from his seat revealing the extremely loose hanging jeans that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. He wore no shoes either, so if you would have taken down the pony tail and gotten rid of the glasses, he would have looked like one of the sexiest beach gods in the world.

"H-hi I'm-" I was cut off, apparently he knew who I was.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I know, we've seen each other around a lot. Kyuu and I started dating around a month after your parents, may their poor souls rest in peace, passed away. I helped him take care of you a lot for about a year, and continued to do so until you ran away. I've been working at Rasengan Furniture, and so every time Kyuu took you with him to work, whenever I wasn't doing something, we would always play around. I don't know if you remember it, but I missed you. We were such great friends and you always confided everything with me." He smiled softly at the memories, and I did remember some of them. I definitely remembered confiding just about everything with him and I also remembered wanting to go over to his place when Sasuke couldn't come over or I couldn't go over there. I also remembered introducing him and Sasuke, only to find out that they knew each other through that damn pedophile, Orochimaru.

Kabuto had been Orochimaru's friend at the time, until he found out what the snake obsessed man was doing. Orochimaru would have gotten to be the guardian of the two remaining Uchiha's if Kabuto hadn't told the police what Orochimaru was making them do. It was completely sick, and Orochimaru would have gone to jail if he didn't run from the police. There was a search warrant for his arrest and not too long before Naruto ran away, he had kidnapped Sasuke. The young raven still wouldn't talk about what happened to him during that time, but anyone could guess. Honestly though, many people, including his psychiatrist, thought that it wasn't because Sasuke didn't want to talk about it, but because he couldn't. He literally blocked out the memories of that time all together just because it was so dreadful to him.

"I remember some of it, yeah. It was really great times, and I honestly wish I wouldn't have run away. You would have been a great help while Sasuke was missing," I said, sighing at the bittersweet memories.

"I'm glad you got through it," Kabuto said, smiling at me. I nodded, smiling back. He sighed and said, "You may get undressed now, I'll be outside the door. Just knock on the door when you have your robe on and I'll come back in." I nodded again and was surprised when he hugged me.

"I missed you, Naruto," he said, hugging me tightly as though we were old friends just now seeing each other for the first time in three years. I mean, yeah, we were, but it was still unexpected.

"I-I missed you too," I said, hugging him back. He pulled back, tears forming in his eyes as a soft smile lit up his face. He kissed me forehead and left the room, leaving me extremely reminiscent of the past.

Kabuto was always so kind and generous to me. He would always come visit me and try to come over to play as much as possible. Kyuubi found it amusing and wonderful at first, but then he started to get upset. Eventually it drove the two apart, though it never stopped me and Kabuto's relationship. We were always such great friends, and he was the first to know that I was gay. He helped me tell Kyuubi about it, as well as Sasuke and Itachi. He also helped Itachi to convince Sasuke that it wasn't so bad to have a gay best friend, he could always talk up the girls for him, though he never really needed it. (When they found out that Sasuke was gay, it was absolutely insanity in Konoha. No one could really believe hew as gay.) He helped me get over my parents, and he helped me with my feelings for Sasuke. He helped me get people to take care of Mom and Dad's rose garden, and he helped me learn all I could about roses. I had a lot of good memories with Kabuto, and I was happy I met him.

I realized I was probably taking a while, just standing there and thinking about things from the past, so I hurried up and got undressed, folding my clothes and putting them neatly on the ground in the corner of the room with the coat hooks that had a white, fluffy robe on it. I put on the robe and went to the door, about to open it when I remembered what he said, so I knocked. A second later, Kabuto entered the room and closed the door.

I sat down on the bed like thingy in the middle of the room, about to take off my robe and lie face down on it when he stopped me and said, "Here, Naruto, stand up. Let me take it off for you." I didn't know what did it, but there was something in his voice that made me want to do everything he said, so I listened. I stood up, allowing him to take off my robe from behind me, not expecting to feel him feeling the muscles on my arm in such a calming way. I felt his hot breath against my neck and the slightest bit of pressure, almost like a feather caressing my neck. His hands were no longer on my arms, but around my waist instead. He was caressing my dick in a way that quickly gave me a hard on. It felt so good, but I felt so guilty at the same time.

"K-Kabuto.." I began to say, but was hushed by him. He started to rub my hard on, slowly and carefully, seemingly testing what my reaction would be. I tried to muffle my moan, but unfortunately couldn't and he started to rub faster. Kami it felt so wonderful... I guess I understood what Sakura meant by 'relaxed and amazingly wonderful.' Suddenly I felt him sucking on my neck, and I moaned. (My neck was always a weak spot for me.) It only caused him to rub faster, eventually causing me to cum. I was panting as he kissed my neck and helped me lie down on the bed looking thingy face down.

I felt him straddle me, but I could have honestly cared less. It felt nice, and he still had his jeans on, so what did it matter, it wasn't like he was going to fuck me or anything.

"Sorry if that surprised you, Naruto, it's how I get all my patients to relax," Kabuto said, rubbing my shoulders with just the right amount of pressure, making me moan yet again. Sakura was right, I was tense. Like, oh my gosh, TENSE.

"It's okay Kabby.." I said in between moans, smiling at my old nickname for him. "It was surprising, yeah, but - _ooohhh yes_...right there..." It was amazing how a massage could really change a person, and completely interrupt their sentences.

Kabuto chuckled and said, "I'm happy to know I didn't upset you, Naru-chan." I smiled at my nickname, he was the one who actually started it, and listened as he continued, "Why don't you tell me about things? How's life been treating you? Did you ever get over Sasuke? Dating him? Dating at all? I want to know how you've been holding up since I saw you last." I smiled, Kabby-chan was always so nice to me.

"Well, life's been fair I guess..." I began, telling him everything up to the day Kiba and I got together just while he was working on my shoulders. He started massaging my back and I moaned insanely. Damn, it felt so wonderful..I could stay in that room forever, just having Kabuto give me a full body massage.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, please continue. I must seem so rude. Let me try to make it up to you," Kabuto said seductively. He stopped massaging my back, leaning forward and kissed along my spine, starting from the neck and going down, down, down. As in all the way down.

Sadly though, being my virgin self, I moaned. Damn I'm so weak when it comes to that shit. "K-Kabby..shouldn't I get back to telling you about how I've been?" I asked, wanting but not wanting for him to stop.

"Ah, yes, sorry. Please, continue." He continued rubbing my back and I was able to finish my story before he moved lower than my lower back. Of course though, I fell asleep from all the relaxation that was happening there. I didn't really know what happened after that except for waking up feeling so heavenly with my robe on and Kabuto watching me about four hours later.

**~*~Normal POV~*~**

Sasuke was putting the finishing touches on the small table in Naruto's living room where he also ate his dinner unless in a rush. Sasuke had the many bowls of ramen set out for Naruto and was setting the candles and roses in their places He had decided on a very strange arrangement. Only six red roses followed up by a dozen orange ones would be set on the table, as well as be sitting in Sasuke's hands on the bed, meaning that one dozen red roses had their petals off and two dozen orange roses did as well. Naruto loved roses, yes, but he especially loved orange ones. The young raven just wanted to let the other boy know how much he cared.

When the last flower was perfectly in place and the candles were lit and shining to perfection, as if the candles knew how important it was to Sasuke that everything be right, Sasuke set to work on the bed. He stripped it of all the sheets, blankets, and pillows, ready to start with a new canvas in front of him. Carefully, he put the new sheets on the bed, making sure everything was absolutely perfect for his Naruto. Gently, he put a new comforter on the bed and dressed the new pillows in their pillow cases.

When the young raven was done dressing Naruto's bed in the softest and most high quality orange, he had to get to work on the flower petals. He laid a trail from the door to the table to Naruto's bedroom door and put a few petals on the chair at the table, on the table, and the rest were on Naruto's bed and bedroom floor. Sasuke lit candles all around the house, trying to give it some light after he dimmed down the real lights there. Five hours. Five hours of hard work done, and it might not even work. He had to at least try, though. Uchihas never gave up. NEVER.

He grabbed the other flower bouquet and walked into Naruto's room, shutting the door and sitting on the bed. He got out his phone to text Sakura saying, _Bring Naruto back now. I'm done, and make sure you leave him alone, I want to really apologize. Don't text back either, you'll probably crash_. He put his phone back, and sighed. All he could do was wait for Sakura to bring Naruto back to him.

x-x-x-x

Sasuke heard the front door open, figuring it could only be Naruto, as well as the gasp that followed. Oh god, what if Naruto didn't like it? Maybe Naruto thought some pedophile broke into his house? Oh god, what would happen? No! Bad Sasuke! Stop being so paranoid!

Sasuke just dropped his head down, expecting Naruto to take a while to eat the ramen that was on the table, so he was shocked when the bedroom door opened. He didn't bother looking up, he just said, "Happy Birthday, Kit-chan...I'm so sorry for everything..I don't expect you to forgive me I just want you to know that I love you." He held out the bouquet of roses, and when they weren't taken he lifted his head up.

"What the hell?"

* * *

**Ooooh! Cliff hanger! Don't you just love my evilness? ;D**

**(1) **I chose that song for Itachi because..well it just seems to kind of fit him in a way. In my opinion at least. And I'm curious...does anyone know what the song name is?

**(2) **I just like Neji, and I figured I should give him a soft, non-sex crazed side. Ya know? I don't know exactly how it was necessary, but I kind of liked it.

**(3) **It's the name of a local band in my town. I wish they had a CD, but they unfortunately don't. They are really good though, and some of my friends are in it (guitarist, drummer, and keyboardist when they need one, along with the backup vocals. Got to love being able to hear all their songs before most anyone else). Also, any song mentioned after that in this chapter or most any other chapter is probably either by them or another local band: Drag Queens On A Saturday Night, Youth Underwater Retaliation Inc. (yes, they realize what the initials spells out), Mr. Stuffingtons And The Tale Of Chi Chi (don't ask, you had to have been there), Sleepy Mary Died (yeah..they ALSO realize what the initials spell out), or 69 Days To Make Love. Yeah, I know people in all of them... Got to love my friends? Sometimes..

**Ok so, this would have been too long if I hadn't cut it off there. Also, I had just about as much frustration writing this one near the end as I did with chapter 3 during the whole thing. I wrote this really amazing scene with Kabuto and Naruto, and I had written the rest of it. But then I tried to save and guess what? 'You are not logged in.' So I shortened it up and I actually checked for typos this time! And again, please forgive me for totally changing Naruto's birthday. I just felt as though I should. It would have been mentioned before Sasuke said it if I had been 'logged in'. Yes, by Kabuto. And the scene would have just been so amazing, I loved it. I even had my ending as perfect as I could get it, but noooo...stupid website.**

**Anyways! Please review, it means a lot to me each time people do. Oh and expect for next chapter to kind of be a continuation of this one. I had to add on another chapter just for the fact that this one would have been much too long if I hadn't cut it off and given a cliff hanger where I did.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I liked my crack pairings last chapter in the beginning of it. Didn't you all? Because I absolutely loved them! XD I'm bringing back a few next chapter and possibly this chapter. Just saying.**

**Well I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful friends from WITNWC, SMD, YURI, and MSATTOCC. Why? Well I'm not really too sure why exactly...Maybe because they're all collabbing (is that how you spell it? xD) to write a few songs. One is for this fanfic, another for Neko Wars!, another for Almost Accidents Are Great For Romance, another is for a story I'm writing that still has no title, and then the last one is for another original I'm writing called Canvas. So yeah, thanks everyone! From what I've heard of the one for ACP so far, you guys are rockin it! I lubb all of chu!**

**And special thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are amazing and even though you probably want to kill me for the end of that last chapter, as well as the length of it, but thankfully you didn't, so again thanks for that. Now for those of you who are wondering, this story is 13 chapters total since I added this one, as well as an epilogue. Chap 13 and the epilogue are going to be my favorites because they're more in my comfort zone for writing than the other chapters in this. Also, this chapter starts out in Naruto's POV just after he wakes up (unfortunately I couldn't write my amazing KabuNaru scene like I wanted to, so a bit of friendly fluff will have to suffice), so I assume my death is wanted even more just for that. And so with that, enjoy everybody!**

**

* * *

**

I woke up to see Kabuto watching me lovingly, and I noticed my robe was on. "K-Kabby-chan?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

"You fell asleep, Naruto. I had just gotten done massaging you when I noticed, so I decided I should put your robe back on you and allow you to sleep," Kabuto said, pushing my bangs out of my face.

"Oh." Pounding was heard on the door, followed by a "Naruto! Get your lazy ass out here! You're massage should be over by now!" from an angry Sakura. Apparently she really wanted that manicure.

"Take your clothes and the robe, I assume by her tone of voice she wants to be leaving," Kabuto said, as he kissed my cheek. It was unexpected from him.

"O-okay..I missed you Kabby," I said, hugging him as I sat up.

He returned the hug and said, "I missed you too, Naru-chan. Goodbye." He kissed my forehead and I got up and got my clothes from the corner of the room, opening the door, hugging Kabuto one last time, and leaving.

"Finally! I swear, Naruto, you take forever!" Sakura yelled at me, dragging me out to the car.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I fell asleep," I said apologetically. When we were in the car she smiled softly.

"It's okay, Naruto. I just wanted to get you home. And sorry, but I can't stay the night tonight. Maybe tomorrow?" I nodded and quickly changed into my clothes in the back seat.

x-x-x-x

We walked up to the door of my apartment and hugged goodbye. I opened the door, and gasped, shocked to find the rose petals on the ground. I smiled, not really thinking of what it might mean, just knowing to follow. I closed the door and followed the rose petals to my living room where I saw about ten or fifteen bowls of miso ramen with extra pork on the table, as well as a chocolate cake. I took a step towards it, only to be grabbed from behind and have a cloth pressed over my mouth. Within a few seconds, I blacked out.

**~*~Normal POV~*~**

"What the hell?" synced from the red head and Sasuke. Oh no Gaara di'in't! How DARE he take Sasuke's Naruto, try to drag the blond into his room, and try to rape him? How fucking dare he?

"Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing in here?" Gaara asked, shocked to see the raven on Naruto's bed. Were the two maybe a couple again? No, they couldn't be, not from what Sasuke said when he entered the room, dragging the blond behind him.

"I'm here to try to make up to my Naruto! What the fuck are you doing, trying to rape him? I won't fucking stand for it!" Sasuke shouted, standing up from the bed and setting the roses beside where he just sat.

"Goddammit Uchiha, you fucking ruin everything! Ya know what? I give up! Uzumaki was just a worthless slut that I was using in order to try to get Sai to be fucking jealous! Have your bitch!" Gaara threw Naruto towards Sasuke and stomped out of the apartment, Sasuke holding onto his blond and looking at the red head storming out like he was insane. Which then again, he probably was.

Sasuke sighed, and set Naruto down on the bed. Damn he hoped he wouldn't have to resort to going to Tsunade again, it would be extremely troublesome. "Naruto.." Sasuke said, gently shaking the blond. "Naruto wake up." When Naruto didn't wake up, he began to worry. He smelled around Naruto's mouth. That sure as hell wasn't chloroform he smelled. He silently cursed Gaara and whatever kind of state of mind he was in and carried Naruto bridal style out to his car, practically running the whole time.

He gently set the blond in the backseat, stomping on the gas pedal in order to get to the emergency room in order to catch Tsunade in time. He got there and quickly got out of the car, picking Naruto up again. He entered the hospital yelling, "He needs help! Someone get Tsunade, quick! He's her godson, somebody fucking do something!" Luckily, Shizune was there when Sasuke ran in with Naruto.

"Sasuke? Sasuke quick, follow me!" Shizune yelled, and Sasuke did as he was told. "Tell me everything that happened, and how you found Naruto like this!"

They were running to Tsunade's office, it was the quickest way. The elevators would only slow them down. "I was in Naruto's room, waiting on him so that I could apologize when Gaara came in, dragging Naruto behind him. Naruto was already passed out then, and Gaara and I got into an argument. He was trying to rape Naruto, but then he threw him at me and he stormed out. I set Naruto on the bed and tried to wake him up, but then I smelled his mouth and it does NOT smell like Gaara used chloroform. Trust me, I know what it smells like. Those damn memories are still too clear in my head.." He had to have been talking about his time with Orochimaru, that was the only way he would have known.

"Thank you." She opened the door and rushed Sasuke inside. Tsunade was sitting at her desk doing work, but when she heard the door open abruptly she stopped and looked up. "Lady Tsunade, Naruto's blacked out. It wasn't chloroform, and we have no idea what it is as of yet."

"Goddammit...Quick, Sasuke, set him down on the desk over there," Tsunade said, pulling our her stethascope as Sasuke set the blond down on the other desk. He was terrrified out of his wits. If Naruto didn't live, Sasuke didn't know what he would do..and he definitely didn't know how he would tell Itachi and Kyuubi.

Tsunade checked his pulse, and smelled his breath. Sasuke was right, it definitely wasn't chloroform. "Oh god...Shizune, come here for a second." The young brunette nodded, moving closer to Tsunade. They talked in whispers in order to assure that Sasuke wouldn't hear anything.

"Yes Tsunade," Shizune said, running from the room.

"What's happening to Naruto?" Sasuke asked, fear tainting his voice and features. Tsunade sighed, obviously not wanting to tell Sasuke what would happen.

"We need to temporarily stop his heart. Afterwards, we're going to drain most of the blood from his body and put blood back in, pure blood that hasn't been tainted by that poison. After that, we're going to restart his heart, and have him on a breathing machine for a while. He might go into a coma for the rest of his life after we restart his heart, but he'd be alive. Another possibilty is that he might die and we'll never be able to get him back. It's honestly a very risky procedure, but it's the only one that will work. I need you to call Itachi and Kyuubi and tell them what's happening, and tell them that I promise I'll do my best to not let Naruto die. He's worked so hard to get through life to this point, there's no way he should be able to give up now. Also, if you want to say a few words to him right now, you can. Make it quick though, we need to get him into a surgical room fast, and Shizune's already getting one," Tsunade said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She walked outside the room, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, hoping for dear life that his dobe would be okay. He took a deep breath and started stroking the blond's hair rhythmically, taking comfort in the fact that he at least still looked alive. "Naruto..I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want you to know that I love you...I'm IN love with you... I only want you to be happy, but I can't take this world without you. All that time while I was with Orochimaru, I only clung to life just barely, thinking that if I could ever escape from that place still alive, I'd be able to see you again. Please, please don't leave me alone without you. Don't leave me, or Kyuubi, or Itachi... Please, just don't leave us. We all care so much about you, and I want you to be okay, Naruto. I want for you to live. Please Naruto, don't give up on life," Sasuke said, tears falling from his eyes and landing on Naruto. The raven wiped them away and kissed Naruto's forehead as he heard the door open again.

"It's time, Sasuke. If you want to be in there, you can, you just have to stay in the corner and wear the proper attire," Tsunade said, lifting up Naruto and putting him on the hospital bed.

"Thank you. I'll be in there after I finish telling Kyuubi and Itachi about Naruto. And Tsunade, please don't let Naruto die. I don't know what I'd do without him." Tsunade nodded and they walked together to the surgical room, Sasuke dialing Itachi's number.

He put the phone up to his ear and listened. His older brother answered on the third ring, "Sasuke, what is it?"

"Put me on speaker, Kyuubi needs to hear this." Sasuke looked down sadly at Naruto, tears still falling down his face at the sight of the limp Naruto.

"Okay, you're on speaker. What do you need?" Sasuke took a deep breath and explained everything to them, starting from when he and Naruto got into the fight up to the part of where Sasuke just called them.

"A-are you serious?" Itachi asked, worry in his voice.

"Unfortunately..." Sasuke kissed Naruto's head as he was pushed into the room, and Sasuke got changed to get ready to go in.

"Oh god...WHY? Why did it have to be Naruto? Why my only brother? My only family!" Kyuubi yelled out, grief filling his voice. "He was the only family I had left! He was the only one I could ever confide in until Itachi and I started to date! Why does god have to take away my family? What did I do to deserve this! Why does he have to take away Naruto..?" A sobbing Kyuubi could be heard on the other end of the line, and Sasuke wanted to sob with him, but he couldn't.

"Th-thank you for telling us, Sasuke..It might be best if you go now. I'm going to try to cheer him up, and we're heading back today now. I could care less about some stupid business meeting, Kyuubi needs to be with his brother and I need to be with both of you. Thank you for calling otouto, we'll see you in a few hours." Both boys hung up and Sasuke entered the surgical room, standing in a corner just hoping that Naruto would be ok.

The blond boy was surrounded by doctors and his pulse was flatlined. They must have just stopped his heart and were now draining his blood. They had to do it before a minute was up or Naruto would probably just be a vegetable if they succeeded anyway. "Quick, put the new blood in him," Sasuke heard one of the doctors say. It would be so scary to have to wait, just wondering if Naruto would make it or not.

"Quick, attach the oxygen mask and let's restart his heart!" Tsunade yelled out as someone disconnected the tubes going into Naruto's major arteries.

Everything happened too fast for Sasuke to keep up with, but before he knew it, the machine connected to Naruto's heart said that the blond boy had a pulse. Sasuke was so happy, he could just break out into a dance right there, but before anyone knew it Naruto's heart was failing again. "Goddammit!" Tsunade yelled out and she tried to restart the blond boy's heart.

After several minutes, someone stopped her, saying, "Tsunade, it's over. He's dead..Let's just call it." Tsunade was crying. That was the first time anyone ever saw Tsunade cry, and it only brought more fear into Sasuke's world.

Everything was falling apart before him. His life, his dreams, none of it mattered anymore. The only important thing was Naruto, and Naruto was dead. No. Naruto couldn't be dead. Sasuke just wouldn't accept it. The young raven ran over to Naruto and Tsunade pushed people out of the way. Everyone around them were talking, but he couldn't hear any of them. He was focused on Naruto and only Naruto. "Naruto! Naruto please! You can't be dead, you just can't be! What about that promise we made to each other when we were younger? We promised each other that we would never die and leave the other here without a friend! Naruto, you've been my only real friend throughout all my years of life, and I can't just let you leave me! Naruto I love you! Please, please don't die on me!"

**~~Naru's POV~~ (1)**

I was suddenly floating. Where was I? In a surgical room? It looked like it. Wait, why were all those people standing around me? Why was I on the table there? I couldn't be dead...could I? I saw Sasuke run up to the other me on the table there. He was shouting something, but I couldn't hear it. I focused harder trying to listen...

"...when we were younger? We promised each other that we would never die adn leave the other here without a friend! Naruto, you've been my only real friend throughout all my years of life, and I can't just let you leave me! Naruto I love you! Please, please don't die on me! Don't die Naruto! Please! Please don't go!" He was shouting and tears were falling from his face.

I was dead, then, wasn't I? It didn't hurt, and I didn't really feel anything, but that was it. I didn't feel anything. I didn't feel any pain, but I didn't feel anything good. I was numb. Just numb. I wanted so desperately to be able to feel something, but I so desperately wanted to be able to feel Sasuke. I tried to touch him and wipe away his tears, but he only continued to shout silently. He couldn't feel me, and I couldn't feel him. It was hell, pure hell. I couldn't let Sasuke be alone, I just couldn't! He needed me and that was all that mattered. I wanted to live. I didn't just want to live, I wanted to be alive again. I wanted to be able to feel my wonderful Sasuke's face again, have him be mad at me, be able to look into his eyes and really see him there. I couldn't let him just become some soulless human. I wanted to live and be alive, and I wanted to do it for Sasuke.

And that's when it happened. I no longer saw anything that was happening to me, but I could hear Sasuke shouting and people trying to get him off of me. I could hear Tsunade telling everyone to shut up and look at the damned heart monitor. I was alive, and I felt Sasuke on me again, and that was all that mattered.

**~*~Normal POV~*~**

"Oh god, why! Why did you have to take Naruto away from me? Naruto please, come back! PLEASE!" Sasuke pleaded, his head on the other boy's chest. He was crying insanely and Tsunade was just standing off to the side, crying and standing there looking like a zombie.

A steady beep started but I ignored it. I needed Naruto to live. Everyone was trying to get me off of Naruto but I kept pushing them all off. I wouldn't leave Naruto, not now and not ever.

"Everyone shut the fuck up! Look at the damn heart monitor! He's alive!" Tsunade yelled out. What? I pulled my head up and saw it. Naruto had a pulse. OH MY FUCKING GOSH! Naruto had a pulse! "Come on, let's move him to ICU. Sasuke, you can stay in there as long as you want with him. After all, I'd say it was your constant shouting that made Naruto come back." She smiled at him through her tears and she had him moved onto another bed in order to take him to ICU.

Tsunade herself pushed the bed along and Sasuke was walking swiftly beside her. Oh kami, he just couldn't believe it. Naruto was alive.

x-x-x-x

Sasuke was in the chair beside Naruto's bed that he had pulled up. He had his head propped up by his hands, leaning towards Naruto when he heard the door open.

"Oh thank god he's alive!" a familiar voice, only being able to belong to Kyuubi, exclaimed. The red head rushed over to Naruto's bed side and got on his knees. "Naruto, I swear to you, if you ever end up in a hospital again I am personally going to be putting you right back in it." The older Uzumaki smiled at his comatose brother through tears. The young blond still had yet to wake up, but the three planned to be there when it happened, unlike last time.

"Has he woken up yet?" Itachi asked, closing the door and pulling up a chair beside Sasuke to sit by him.

"No, not yet," Sasuke said, "but I know he will soon. He just has to, I can feel it." He felt the older Uchiha nod and they all sat in silence beside the blond, hoping for him to wake up.

Hours past, but no signs of it happened yet. Tsunade entered the room once just to make sure everyone was all right and to make sure Naruto still had a heartbeat, but no one disturbed them all after that. Apparently though, Itachi felt he needed to break the silence by saying, "Kyuubi, maybe we should go get us all something to eat? I-I don't mean to be rude but it looks as though he's not going to be waking up for the next five minutes. You and Sasuke need something to eat, you look terrible." Kyuubi nodded silently, got up, and left the room with the older Uchiha, leaving Sasuke alone with Naruto.

Sasuke sighed. It seemed that this always happened, something bad would happen to Naruto and he'd be forced to wait in silence, hoping that Naruto would wake up and see him as more, but always forced back to being his friend. Tears started to roll down the young Uchiha's face again. Naruto couldn't go into or be in a coma again! Sasuke just couldn't bear it, not again.

"Naruto...Naruto please wake up," Sasuke said, not noticing that Tsunade, Kyuubi, and Itachi were standing in the doorway in a hushed silence. "Naruto, I need you. Please, please don't leave me like this again. Don't leave Tsunade and Kyuubi and all of your friends. Don't leave _us_. _Please_, Naruto, please wake up."

Sasuke bowed his head over, sobbing, and didn't notice Naruto's eyes fluttering open and his head moving toward's Sasuke or the gasps of shock followed by sighs of relief from the group in the doorway.

"S-Sasuke...?" a familiar voice asked. Sasuke, shocked, moved his head up. Naruto was awake... Naruto was awake! "Sasuke why are you crying?" A tanned hand reached up to wipe the tears away, but Sasuke caught it and held it to his lips for a minute before letting it go.

"I'm so happy you're awake, Naruto. I...I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't..." Sasuke trailed off, not wanting to remember what had happened the previous night.

"If I hadn't what? Sasuke, what's going on? Why am I in the hospital again?" Naruto looked around and seemed to have noticed the group that was in the doorway had moved to stand at the foot of his bed. "Tsunade, what happened to me?" Sasuke turned his head to face them and silently cursed himself for not noticing them before.

"Sasuke saved you," Tsunade began, and then continued to tell the whole ordeal starting with when Sasuke ran into her office, to right then. "So, as I said before, Sasuke saved you."

"Thanks Sasuke," Kyuubi said, "for saving my brother. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't survived." Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement, his throat burning from the tears threatening to fall again too much to speak.

"Hey, um...can I talk to Sasuke for a minute?" Naruto asked the group that had just entered. When they made no attempt to move, he added, "Alone, I mean." Everyone nodded but only Itachi stayed behind.

"I'm going to leave, I promise," Itachi said first, before continuing. "I just wanted to say that you two need each other. Don't hurt each other, okay? You both went back to almost the same boys we all remembered before the accident after you met. Don't give up what's right in front of you that you need most," Itachi said, then left.

"So..." and Naruto told Sasuke everything he remembered after he had blacked out. "You don't have to believe me but-" he was broken off by a pair of lips meeting his.

Sasuke's tongue glided over Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance. The blond granted it and Sasuke deepened the kiss intensely, making Naruto's heart rate increase. Sasuke was standing over him, arms on either side of the blond. Naruto's hands were going around Sasuke's neck and up into the raven's hair, tangling his fingers in the beautiful, black locks.

The door opened, followed by a very aggravated, "Goddammit, I knew this would happen. Stop tongue fucking each other."

* * *

**So...I satisfied you from that last cliff hanger. But uh..sorry again? :3**

**(1) **Yes, I realize that Naruto is dead at this point. But maybe after reading it you understand.

**This was honestly an emotional chapter for me to write at first. Can anyone see why? No? Yes? Maybe? Ok then! So, I would like for all of you to review this chapter because I totally failed (yes, an 85 B is a fail for me) my test in Civics Honors just because I've been so caught up in writing this. And I won't really be able to post again today or even tomorrow maybe, just because I really need to study for my Algebra test on Friday, the day before Spring Break. So that makes for a total of twelve tests for me this week. Yayy...**

**Ok so! Please review everyone, it makes for faster writing and lots of love for everyone! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I satisfy you guys in this chapter and you get to find out who said what (honestly, it's a total fail) and what happened right after that was said. Yayy!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of you readers. You guys are so amazing and I can't believe that anyone's even read this. This was my first fanfic, and I didn't even think it would really be that good, so thank you, all of you. You're all so wonderful, and especially Ukaero, for being my constant reviewer. ALL of you are amazing though, so let's all cheer for the next to next to last chapter of this fanfic. Oh and a special thanks to LoveUntilWeBleed, for reviewing every chapter as well. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**So I just have a few warnings before my usual message: this is the chapter that made this rated M, and I attempt to write a (few?) scene(s?) that will hopefully give nosebleeds to all you fangirls (and some fanguys ;D i don't judge) (even though it sucks ass. hehe. i punned xD oooo! oo i got one now! i'm so..'punny'! :D no? ...ok i get it, i'm lame! so sue me! 7:l oh yeah, now that's a pimpin face there.).**

**So with that, enjoy!**

* * *

"Goddammit, I knew this would happen. Stop tongue fucking each other." At that, Sasuke stood up and broke the kiss so abruptly that if Naruto hadn't been holding onto him, he would of fallen down on his ass.

Sasuke looked up at an aggravated Shizune. No, no, no, not aggravated. Pissed the fuck off, would be a more accurate description. "S-sorry, Shizune-san. I-" Sasuke was cut off by the slightly older woman. DAMN she was pissed.

"I don't want to hear it. You worried the staff half to death here and I will not tolerate this! You two should be ashamed!" Shizune yelled at them.

"Sorry." Sasuke bowed his head down in shame, waiting for her to leave the room. When she finally did, he turned back to Naruto and said, "When you get out of here, after Kyuubi finally decides to let you out of his sight, I'm taking you to my place and you're spending the night again. 'Kay?"

Naruto smiled and chuckled, saying, "Of course, Sasu." Sasuke bent down to give Naruto a chaste kiss, fighting the urge to make it into something more.

* * *

**_Three weeks later, Naruto's out of the hospital, Kyuubi's calmed down, and Itachi and him are doing it like bunnies! :D (not. Only moderately. Okay maybe twice daily, but still!)_**

Sasuke walked into the jewelry store with Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Temari, Ino, Kankuro, Lee, Kiba, Tenten, Shino, Choji, and - for some reason - Sai. The young raven was looking for the perfect engagement ring for his beloved Naruto. The only reason that the group had been brought along was because they had somehow found out and wanted to help Sasuke do it. Uh..that is..pick out the ring. Not actually do it...but uh..oh well this is becoming awkward.

"Ok, I want something he'll love, and something that suits him. Not too flashy because I know he doesn't do expensive because it makes him too uncomfortable, but not too not-flashy because I don't want him to feel like I spent nothing on him. I need something in between that, just the perfect balance," Sasuke said to them, the couples all standing together and groping at each other. "And just so you know, you would all be more helpful if you weren't trying to screw each other in public." Everyone stopped, because the raven was in the front of the group and couldn't see anyone. Sometimes they swore he was either psychic or maybe just had eyes in the back of his head.

"Sasuke, look, we all understand that you want to propose to Naruto to make your brothers' wedding more interesting and more fluff-tastic than it already is, but maybe you shouldn't have bought a ring this close to the date," Choji said, wanting to get back to screwing Shino.

"Choji..maybe you shouldn't have said it exactly like that," Sakura mumbled to Choji, noticing the way Sasuke stiffened in anger, and annoyance, and seemed to want to kill Choji.

"Why not? It's true." Choji didn't understand what the big deal was, he had only said something about buying the ring.

"Don't you ever fucking say anything about me wanting to propose to Naruto just to make something more interesting," Sasuke spat at Choji, his fists clenched tightly, suddenly in front of and facing the overweight boy.

"I-I just said what I thou-" Choji was getting scared. No one ever really interrupted him, no matter how pissed off they were. The guy looked like he could kick the shit out of them, no matter how big he was.

"I love Naruto, and don't ever fucking think that I want to propose to him just as a spur of the moment kind of thing. I've known him most of my life, and he's made me feel the most alive I ever have since the death of my parents. And just so you know, the only reason I invited most of you here is because you're Naruto's friends. So don't you EVER say or do anything that will make me do something that I'll regret in the long run for Naruto's sake." The Uchiha regained his composure, having lost it momentarily because of the statement. "I don't think some of you are even worth the trouble of killing anyway." Sasuke walked back up to the front of the group, and turned around. "Now I have to ask for suggestions, but if it's stupid, then just don't even think about suggesting it."

"I have an idea!" Ino yelled out instantly. Everyone turned to look at her and waited expectantly. "A silver band with a diamond in the center, not too big but not too small either, with a sapphire on one side and an onyx on the other. The diamond symbolizing the somewhat expensiveness of it, the silver band representing the eternity you want to spend together, the sapphire representing how amazing his eyes are, and the onyx one symbolizing how amazing your eyes are. And quite possible 'I love you' etched into the band," she said, smiling brightly.

"That's actually-" Sasuke began, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Ino that's brilliant. Sasuke, you should so do it," Sakura said, turning towards Sasuke. A knowing look was on her face, and Sasuke would have questioned it had it been just the two. "You know he would love it."

"True.. Okay I'll get it." He walked up to the jewelry counter and said that he needed it in just three days. Luckily for him, they had one and all they needed to do was etch the words into it. Sadly, they had to wait for it to be done because Sasuke wanted to pay in cash and just leave it at that.

"Here you go sir, your ring," the woman at the counter said, handing him a small box with the ring in it.

"Thank you," Sasuke said, handing her the cash and taking the box from her. "Please, keep the change." She nodded and they left, parting ways at the door. The only ones that stayed behind were Sakura, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Lee.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked, confused as to why they would ever stay behind with him to walk to the wedding store for Kyuubi and Itachi's cake topper. "You CAN leave you know."

"We know. But we don't want to," Neji said, holding Lee's hand and appearing as if he was struggling NOT to screw the boy senseless.

"Neji's right. We want to stay with you," Sakura said, leaning her head on Kankuro's shoulder.

"Well I wanted to go, but Sakura's making me stay," Kankuro said, kissing the pinkette on the top of her head.

"Same with me. Ino wants us to stay, but I'd love nothing more than to lie out on a hill," Shikamaru said, yawning. The previous statement earned both Shikamaru and Kankuro a slap on the arm.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, talking to the girls.

"Well..we just wanted to stay. You know, to help you and all," Sakura said innocently.

Sasuke waited for a better answer but eventually gave up, sighing, and said, "Fine..Let's go." They walked off to go pick up the wedding topper.

x-x-x-x

"So why choose the wedding to propose?" Itachi asked his brother, having just found out about the proposal he was going to make.

"Well it just seems like it would be a good time, you know? And before you ask this, I HAVE thought it through. I really do want to marry Naruto and spend my life with him," Sasuke said, staring at the ring inside the tiny little box.

"I know. By the way, that's a very nice choice for the ring. It has everything in there: the love, eternity together, the connection, the unbreakable bond, and the favorite colors of both of you. Black for him, blue for you." Sasuke raised his head to look up questioningly at Itachi who was brushing his hair. How had he known their favorite colors?

"I'm your brother, and everyone knows that you both obsess over how amazing the other's eyes are. Just accept the fact that we all were taking bets on when you were going to get together." Well of course they were, Sasuke had found out about only two months before and wanted to punch Sai and Ino for starting it, but thankfully hadn't.

"Ino gave the suggestion. It was really good, so I decided to take it. And well..I really love Naruto. I just want the best for him, and I definitely don't want anyone to hurt him ever again." Itachi nodded and continued brushing his hair.

A silence filled the room as Itachi continued brushing through his hair thoughtfully and Sasuke stared at the ring. Of course, the aforementioned silence could only last so long until Itachi had another genius idea just by brushing his amazing hair.

"In six days the wedding will be held. Both you and Naruto are going to make speeches, but Naruto is going to go first. If you don't propose to him during your speech, I'm going to make an announcement to everyone that you have something to say and you will propose to him then," Itachi said, having paused with his rhythmic brushing then continuing.

"You're trying to make me die from embarrassment, aren't you?" Sasuke stared at his older brother incredulously, actually expecting an answer.

Itachi appeared to be thinking for a moment before he gave his reply. "Yep. Pretty much." Sasuke sighed and left the room.

* * *

**_Five days later, Sasuke is stressing out like a cheeze-it on crack _(1) _and it's night time too ;)_**

Naruto was watching Sasuke write the speech he was supposed to give for Itachi at the wedding tomorrow. He looked so sexy wearing glasses, his head bent over the paper like that, groaning in frustration, with a slight sheen of sweat covering him. Sasuke was wearing a tight, white t-shirt with loose, grey sweatpants. He took off his glasses and sighed in frustration. He set the pencil down and turned in his seat to go get a drink when he noticed Naruto out of bed.

"N-Naruto, what are you-" Sasuke began, but was cut off by Naruto. Damn the blond looked sexy in that white undershirt and blue boxers.

"Doing out of bed? I came to check on you," Naruto said, walking up to the raven and having to look up slightly. Sasuke had actually grown a bit taller than him in those three weeks. "I woke up and I didn't feel you beside me, so I got worried and came looking for you. It's not nice to promise someone that you're spending the night and not actually being in bed." Naruto had slowly moved his arms to hang around Sasuke's neck and he had began to move ever so slightly closer to the raven. He looked up at Sasuke innocently, knowing that his boyfriend would surely see past the charade and get back into bed with him.

"Oh? So what you're saying is that I've been a very naughty boy?" Naruto nodded, softly kissing the raven's neck. "And so I should be punished?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows suggestively, earning him a chuckle from Naruto.

"Maaaayybe..." Naruto chuckled again, causing Sasuke to smile. The blond could be so cute at times, even if he was horny.

"Hmm..well then I just get to be even naughtier..." Sasuke lifted his boyfriend and Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, allowing Sasuke free access to Naruto's face, neck, and part of his check. Sasuke began to kiss Naruto's neck as he walked into the bedroom they were sharing. He moved his lips up Naruto's neck, onto his jawline, and onto his lips, making Naruto moan into it. Sasuke got on the bed, and lay Naruto down gently on it. Naruto unwrapped himself from Sasuke and tugged at the raven's shirt, wanting desperately for it to be off. Sasuke stopped kissing Naruto and took off his shirt, taking Naruto's off shortly afterwards. He was about to take off Naruto's boxers when the blond stopped him, grabbing his wrists with those delicate tanned hands.

"Sasuke..wait. I-I'm a virgin..." Naruto began and took a deep breath. Sasuke's face sunk, but he understood. Stereotypically, most virgins wanted to wait until marriage or at least until they found The One to give it up, and even then they wanted to wait until they were ready. "And well..I wanted to wait until I found The One." Spot on guess there, Sasuke. "And even after that I wanted to wait until I was ready." Wow, Sasuke, just have a nice little aim there, don't you? "And I'm pretty damn sure that..you're it Sasuke. You're The One, and I love you, and I'm ready. I want you, Sasuke, and only you." Aww, that was sweet.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke kissed his boyfriend again and the hands on his wrists were gone, allowing the young Uchiha to take Naruto's boxers off of him.

They continued to make out, Sasuke having not shed his pants yet. "S'ke.." Naruto moaned against Sasuke's lips, and Sasuke instantly took off his pants, managing to keep their lips connected.

Sasuke broke away again, panting heavily. He took a look at Naruto and could only think how lucky he was to have Naruto Uzumaki as his boyfriend. "Naruto..I love you so much...and I don't want to hurt you. Are you sure you want this?"

"I'm sure," Naruto said breathlessly and pulled Sasuke down for another kiss.

"You asked for it then.." Sasuke kissed Naruto again and began kissing downward, leaving a trail of kisses to just above Naruto's groin. Sasuke stuck two fingers in his mouth, wetting them so that he could stretch Naruto out. Sasuke inserted a finger into Naruto and felt the blond tense up and hiss in pain. "Relax babe, you'll be fine. It's supposed to hurt for a bit." Naruto nodded and Sasuke started moving his finger in and out of the blond. Slowly Naruto relaxed and was moaning again at the pleasure. Sasuke inserted his other finger and felt Naruto tense up again, but he relaxed just as quickly. Sasuke began scissoring the blond's tight heat to loosen it up some. When the raven took his fingers out of the blond, Naruto groaned and opened his mouth to whine when Sasuke hushed him. "Don't worry Naruto, you'll get what you want soon. And I'm sorry if it hurts a bit, I don't have any lube with me, so it might possibly most likely maybe burn." **(2)**

"It's okay Sasu. I trust you." Sasuke kissed Naruto again and smiled down at his boyfriend. He really was lucky to have Naruto.

The raven inserted his length into the blond's tight heat and heard Naruto hiss. "I told you it would hurt. Are you sure you still want to do this?" Naruto nodded. "Just nod when you're ready for me to start." The raven waited a minute and finally his boyfriend nodded. Kami he had been waiting for this forever. Sasuke slowly began pulling in and out of his boyfriend, causing the blond to moan.

"Mmnn...Sasuke...faster..." Sasuke obeyed, causing the blond underneath him to moan with each thrust and eventually scream in pleasure. The raven grabbed his boyfriend's dick and started pumping, making Naruto's screams become louder. "S-Sasu..I'm gonna.." Essence of Naruto **(3)** shot out of the blond's dick, going all over Sasuke's chest and stomach. Sasuke felt Naruto's heat tighten around his dick and the sensation was so much more than satisfying to him. Sasuke came inside Naruto and took his dick out of the blond.

The raven collapsed beside his boyfriend, and they cuddled closely together. "I love you, Sasu.." Naruto mumbled, sleep clouding most of his senses.

"I love you too, Naruto. Go to sleep," Sasuke replied, knowing that the blond would be tired. He felt Naruto nod and a second later he could hear the light snoring of the blond's that Sasuke had gotten to used to over the past two months. **(4)** A minute later, Sasuke fell asleep himself, holding the blond close to him and never wanting to let go.

* * *

**I have a few issues to address. Yessirree, I sure do. But first with the whole 'guide' thingy! :D**

**(1) **Yes..a cheeze-it on crack. I know what you all are thinking. 'What the f*ck is a cheeze-it on crack and what the f*ck does it have to do with anything?' Well..I don't know what a cheeze-it on crack is. I just felt that it was necessary at the time.

**(2) **'it might possibly most likely maybe burn.' Yes, I did just so use that all up on this chapter. Or sentence. Thing. I really don't know what the point there was, I just felt like it. Same for that cheeze-it.

**(3) **Why 'Essence of Naruto' you ask? Well..I don't know, I've never seen it used before, so there! That's your reason.

**(4) **Ok, ok. I know what you all are probably thinking right now. 'TWO MONTHS? How could it have been two months! This thing is only 13 chapters!' Yeah well just sue me already! Yeesh.

**'Kay so I'm done with my guide like thingymajig. Now for my little issues..? Well...I'm extending this. Again. I just don't want to stop writing this, so I'm extending it to 14 chapters and an epilogue. Don't worry though, next chapter in the bottom A/N I'm giving a sneak peak of 'Neko Wars!' sooo yayy!(?) Also..the whole..scene after the (1) thingy whatever its called. Well...most of the time I was looking away from the screen while writing it so I expect for a few typos to be there. The reason why I was looking away was because while I can read scenes like that and a chiz load worse, I get kind of embarrassed writing them. Hence the whole 'Essence of Naruto' thing instead of cum or semen or yeah. Like there! I just closed my eyes while typing those words. Eesh. I really need to get out more. And get a boyfriend (or rather my friend boy needs to make those two words there switch places. Gah!). And hone my skills in the more 'innappropriate' scenes. Only then will I be able to walk away with a good pat on the back from a nose bleeding fangirl. Honestly, I write smut scenes better than sex scenes. I'm probably gonna stick to those in the future. Hmph.**

**And now for my rant that I really just need to get out. As we all know, our lovely little site here has been causing problems for everyone to update existing stories and upload new ones. I FINALLY figured out how to get it fixed, and I am sooooo happy that I did! By the way, the next chapter might be a bit difficult to get on here for reasons other than the existing problem with the site. As in like..my internet is being turned off this Thursday and I really haven't been able to get on the computer much in the first place. I'm insanely busy packing and deciding what to keep and what to give away and what to sell and what to just throw out and I have ten very large trunks in my room filled with books, and I unfortunately can only keep five. So it's definitely been a rough process with those, since they've been really good friends of mine for ages now and I really don't want to give any of them away. I have even more trunks filled with my stories and poems, too, and I can only keep THREE of them! It's really not too great of a time for me, seeing as I've just gotten out of a rough state and am starting to go through another one, not just because of the books. Sorry for the rant by the way, I just needed to get it all out.**

**Mmmk, so..review please! Please, honest opinions on my scene there. I'm not gonna read it until I have this fanfic complete, and even then I'm not so sure I'll want to read it. So yeah, review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for waiting again. My family and I just recently moved, and it's taken a while to kind of settle down. We're working on getting my old laptop fixed so hopefully I'll get back into the groove of things soon enough. Again, sorry for extending the story, but I really just couldn't let it go yet. But as a little make up kind of thing I AM posting a preview of Neko Wars! in the bottom A/N.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my old friends. I'll miss you guys so much and I'm sorry that we couldn't do all the things that we wanted to. And I'm especially sorry to 'Gaydrien'. I regret not telling you how I felt before I moved, and I'm extremely sorry for not letting you say anything before I told you. Out of everyone, it's you that I'll miss the most. And..thank you for reading this story and my others. And Midgey, thank you for reading this as well. You've been an awesome friend to me, and I'm going to miss you a lot. You've always inspired stories in me and I'm so happy that I ever got a chance to know you. You both are amazing, and I'll miss you all. It would be impossible not to.**

**Warnings: VERY colorful language, emotional breakdowns, pervy Naruto, weddings, proposals, fluff, and possibly some sap depending how you look at it. Oh and I break the fourth wall :3**

**I'm doing another disclaimer for who knows what reason: If I owned Naruto, it would be focused on Sasuke and Naruto's relationship and nothing else, and there would be smut in probably every other episode of the anime, and every four out of five chapters of the manga. Both Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. And is there? No. The worst there is is kissing and partial 'L' words from lame and yucky Sakura. So obviously, I don't own Naruto. All rights go to Misashi Kishimoto, and this story has been written by me just for fun.**

**So with that, enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke woke up cuddling a naked Naruto and found that he was naked himself. What had happened last night? Oh yeah... He and Naruto had had sex for the first time the previous night, and it was amazing.

"Sasuke, are you up yet?" Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's neck as he cuddled closer to the raven.

"Mhmm..." Sasuke mumbled back, the smell of Naruto's hair - lilies - intoxicating the raven. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and almost went back to sleep. Almost.

_BEEP BEEP!_

_BEEP BEEP!_

"Ughh..." Sasuke grumbled. He reached over a groaning Naruto to turn off the alarm when he saw the time and woke up instantly. "Shit. Naruto, we gotta get up. It's 8:00, and the wedding is today."

Naruto woke up right after he heard that. "Oh my god...They're gonna kill us if we're late," he said. Silence followed for a moment until Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "Ya know...to save time we should probably shower together. Just to save time, of course..." Naruto grinned mischievously at the raven above him, earning the blond a chuckle.

"Well..it _woul_d save us a bit of time..so long as we don't do anything aside from get a shower, we should be on time.." Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck softly, going completely against what he just said.

"Mmnn..isn't what your doing going against what you just said?"

Sasuke kissed Naruto along his collarbone and started to go down his chest, causing the blond to moan. "And? What's your point?" Sasuke continued to kiss down the blond's body, stopping just at Naruto's hips.

"Sasukee...you're so meeaaan to me..." Naruto had his arms over his eyes when Sasuke moved back up and gave the blond a chaste kiss, causing him to groan. "Grr..you're making this up to me." Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and pulled him down on top of him.

"Mmm, Naruto.." Sasuke, not wanting to get up, kissed his boyfriend again. And again. And again. "I love you, Naruto." The blond smiled up at him, and the raven returned the smile.

Naruto kissed Sasuke again and looked at the clock. "Ugh..Sasu, we need to get going." Sasuke groaned and lay down beside Naruto again.

"Fiine...but I shower first, you take too long." Sasuke kissed Naruto again, knowing that he would get what he wanted. "Mkay?"

Naruto sighed and Sasuke kissed him again. "Well.." And again. "I dunno..." And again. "Mmm..maybe.." And again. "Fine, go ahead."

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto again, earning him a smile back. "Thanks, babe."

"Ya know, for another one of those I could help you wash your back," Naruto said as Sasuke left the bed.

The raven laughed and replied, "You wish hun."

"Damn right I do," Naruto mumbled, eyeing the raven's ass as he walked away.

x-x-x-x

Sasuke had just gotten out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked towards the door and noticed Naruto leaning against the doorway, still fully unclothed. The raven eyed Naruto up and down, pausing at certain _places_. Sasuke walked to the door and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling the blond closer to him.

"Hey sexy.." Sasuke whispered into the blond's ear and started kissing his neck, not wanting to leave the house or him at all that day.

"Mmmnn..Sasukee..we can't miss the wedding..they would murder us.." Naruto said breathlessly, pushing himself into the pale god that was his boyfriend. _Hi_s boyfriend.

Sasuke stopped and sighed, "I know..Now c'mon hurry up, get your sexy ass in that shower and rush it, we need to hurry up if we're going to be in time to take our places."

"Yes sir," Naruto said in his most sexy voice, making the raven shiver. Naruto gave Sasuke a chaste kiss and pushed him out of the door, closing it and walking toward the shower.

Sasuke pouted temporarily at the door, even though he knew that Naruto couldn't see him and he _definitel_y couldn't see Naruto, no matter how much he wanted to.

Sasuke got dressed in his outfit, black dress shoes and pants, red button up shirt with a black blazer to go over it. The raven examined his reflection in the full length mirror that he kept beside the walk-in closet in his room. His hair was spiked to absolute perfection, which was honestly crazy considering that he never used any products on it, it was just natural.

The raven walked to the nightstand beside his bed and opened the drawer. Inside was the little jewelry box containing the ring that he would be proposing to Naruto with at the wedding. He slipped it into his pant pocket and closing the door as Naruto walked out of the bathroom, a towel hanging loosely around his waist. Sasuke turned around and stared at his boyfriend. DAMN he could get off on that any day.

"Teme, stop staring at me like that! It makes me just want to pounce at your and rip off all your clothes, then cover every inch of you in chocolate and lick it off one tongue full at a time. Then I suppose I could rake my fingers through your silky black hair and whisper _jus_t how much I wish you would fuck me. Afterwards of course, I would suck you off then say naughty things to you until you tied me up to the bed and punished me like the bad boy I am. By then I would be _beggin_g for you to just do _somethin_g to me. When you finally did do something, I'd be screaming your name and we'd have people all the way around the world wondering, 'Why the hell is that boy screaming 'Sasuke'?' And I would just keep begging for you to go harder and faster until I came, but I would still want more and more and more. And all because you were staring at me like _that_," Naruto said, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen and a boner to creep up on him. Again.

"Question..do you really put thought into these things? Or do they pop into your head on the spot?" Sasuke asked, _seriousl_y wanting the blond in bed with him right then and there.

"Eh, a little bit of both. Mostly I just really put thought into it and end up getting extremely horny," Naruto stated simply, looking at the raven innocently.

"So tell me..did you think of that before or after last night?" Ah..last night...mmn...

"Before." Naruto smiled up at his boyfriend sweetly, totally ignoring the fact that Sasuke's eyes were practically bulging out of his head.

"Are youu..sure you were a virgin before last night?" A sexy boyfriend that he was in love with who was also perverted! What more could Sasuke ask for?

"Absolutely!" Naruto grinned at his boyfriend, one of those extremely cheesey grins that could make you laugh in a heartbeat.

"After the wedding, you're writing down all your perverted fantasies and we're doing them. _All _of them." Naruto chuckled and nodded his head, looking forward to when the wedding was over. "Now go get dressed you sexy beast, Itachi and Kyuubi are going to kill us if we're even a second late."

Naruto chuckled again and said, "Yes sir," and went to get dressed in his outfit that was exactly like Sasuke's, except Naruto had on an orange button-up shirt whereas Sasuke had a red one.

Sasuke eyed Naruto the whole time he was getting dressed and couldn't believe, for the hundredth time ever, that this man, this tanned god, was his boyfriend. Naruto was finished dressing himself and he turned around to find Sasuke staring at him again. "Dammit teme, what did I say earlier? You're gonna make us late for the wedding if you keep doing that," Naruto said jokingly, smiling at the raven.

"Fiine..Let's go then," Sasuke said as he got up from the bed and took Naruto's hand and left the room.

x-x-x-x

"Sorry we're late, 'Tachi! We uh..had a few problems this morning," Sasuke said, running up to his older brother with Naruto following closely behind him.

"I don't want to here about your sex life, Otoutou," Itachi said, applying the last of his concealer. "Just get out there and take your places, everyone is in their seats already and we're ready to start."

"Yes, Nii-san." Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's hand and they ran out of the room Itachi was in and to the room where Itachi and Kyuubi would actually be getting married. Of course, they used a side door so that no one would stand up. They took their places on opposite sides of the priest person, they never really knew with their brothers, Naruto beside Kyuubi and Sasuke beside an empty space where Itachi should be arriving at any minute.

A minute later of Naruto thinking thoughts about Sasuke that would make a pig in a mud bath seem spotlessly clean, the front doors burst open, revealing Itachi looking the sexiest he'd ever looked. Ever. Everyone stood up and faced him, gaping at the sight. He was like a freaking god. No no no, he was already a god before. Now he was just...indescribable.

Itachi walked up the aisle and all he could think about was how fucking happy he was to be marrying that sexy red-headed beast up there. All Kyuubi could think was 'Daaayuuuuuuuuum! Itachi is so fucking FINE! Damn I can't wait for us to be married..He already makes me happy, but nothing could probably ever compare to how I'm going to feel after we say I do. I love Itachi so much :)'. **(1)** All Naruto could think about was how romantic this all was and how he promised himself he wasn't going to cry and that he really needed to get to a bathroom soon so that he could relieve himself of his damned boner caused by the every sexy Sasuke. And well..Sasuke? 'Oh my god. Oh my god. After this is the dinner thing, whatever they call it. Naruto and I are going to have to make those speeches for Kyuubi and Itachi. If I don't propose to Naruto during my speech, Itachi will be all like 'Hey look at me, I'm so sexy, bow down before me, blah blah blah, my brother Sasuke, who I feel is less sexier than me, has another announcement to make, blah blah blah.' And I will be so screwed because I have no idea what I'm going to say to him and I really love him so I don't want to screw this up and humiliate him. Oh kami, fuck my life!' Talk about an emotional break down...

"Dearly beloved," the priest looking guy began. "We are-" cut off by Kyuubi? Yeah, you is.

"Look, can we just get to the part where we both say 'I do'?" Kyuubi asked impatiently, squeezing Itachi's hand and wanting to just get the wedding over with. Everyone laughed at Kyuubi's question, including the priest guy.

"Very well then. Uzumaki Kyuubi do you take Uchiha Itachi to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in hea-" cut off again. Gotta love Kyuubi.

"Yes, Yes, I do." Itachi smiled slightly at Kyuubi's impatience but quickly changed his expression to a smirk.

"Ever eager then. Uchiha Itachi, do you take Uzumaki Kyuubi to be your lawfully wedded husband, i-" oh now we're cut off by Itachi? Is this some sort of parallel universe?

"I do, yes, always and forever," Itachi said, looking up at Kyuubi as he couldn't help but smile.

"Very well then. I now pronounce you man and..man. You may kiss." Itachi and Kyuubi instantly began kissing, appearing to be so into it that they could start screwing each other on the floor there.

**_This fourth wall is busted, baby!_**

Monmon: Well, I suppose you all are wondering..Why in the name of Cheez-it's did Monmon have such a cheesy wedding scene? Well..I don't know. I felt like being cheesy. Cuz I'm kinda eatin cheese..yummy cheese...mmmn...

Naruto: Uhh..Monmon..are you...?

Monmon: No! Never! Wh-why would you think that? *looks around nervously*

Sasuke: Oh she so is.

Monmon: Am not!

Sasuke: You so are.

Monmon: Aren't you two supposed to be screwing each other or something?

Sasuke: Oh yeah...*drags Naruto out*

Monmon: *smirks evilly and glances toward Itachi* Oh Itachi~

Itachi: Come on..*drags Monmon off into a room*

**_The wall has been put back up due to parental discretion ;)_**

"Yo Kyuubi, get off the poor fella, you're suffocating him!" Naruto called out, causing Kyuubi to look up at him, growl, and then sigh as he helped his new husband off the ground.

Everyone laughed at Naruto's comment until Itachi made all of them hush up with his flushed sexyness. "Ok, to that one place.. The um..um...Whatever, it was on the paper you should have gotten when you got here. Just go to the one place and wait for someone to seat you," Itachi said, lust clouding his eyes. So good, it wasn't only Sasuke who did that sometimes. Now to find out which side of the family they got it from, and they would be all set.

When everyone left, it was just Kyuubi, Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke still in there. "Uhh..Naruto, why don't you go on ahead and wait for me in the car. I'll make it up to you, I promise," Sasuke said, giving his blond a quick kiss. Naruto nodded and left.

"Dammit, I can't think straight..Kyuubi, talk to him for me please," Itachi said to Kyuubi, causing a bit of curiosity to spark in Sasuke.

"So..you're proposing to my little bro?" Kyuubi asked, holding Itachi by the waist. Sasuke nodded and waited for the red head to continue. "I swear to god, if you hurt him I will kill you myself. You got that?" Sasuke nodded slowly and saw the laugh playing on Itachi's face. "Ok well..the plan is that you're going to act perfectly fine. After you and Naruto give your speeches, Itachi is going to say that you have a very special announcement to make and that everyone should listen up. We have techies there that can get a close up of you and Naruto together from a far distance. Ya know, so that you guys can remember it forever and all. That and we plan to make your engagement go public, just as ours was. You're going to get put through the same hell we went through, only worse. Why? Just to make sure that you got it right and aren't doing this out of your whole teenage perspective. Ya know..not like a spur of the moment thing instead of actual love."

"I do love him. Honestly. All I want is for him to be happy, Kyuubi," Sasuke said, thinking about his amazing boyfriend sitting in the car.

"Fine then. You two will give you're speeches, if Itachi's head is clear enough when the time comes, he'll say that you have an important announcement, yadda yadda, blah blah blah... Got it?" Sasuke nodded, needing to figure out how he was going to make it up to the blond that he sent to the car without him. "Okay then, let's go."

x-x-x-x

Sasuke stood up, raising his glass and looking out at all the guests that were there for Kyuubi and Itachi's wedding. "I'd like to say something... Itachi, you can be a real ass sometimes you know. But you're one of the best, kindest, thoughtful, heartfelt, and all around good person that I know. I don't know how any of this makes sense, but it does! Now, before Patrick the Unicorn kicks my ass again at poker, I'll finish up. No, I am not drunk. The drink in my glass is water, but I'm pretty sure that Aniki here laced it with a bit of vodka. Two! Itachi..Kyuubi...good luck. I wish you both the absolute best in your merry little lives. To the newlyweds!" Sasuke said loudly, slurring a few of his words together for the act that he was forced to put on. He took a drink from his glass and sat back down. "You're turn Nar," he whispered to his blond boyfriend that, even without the alcohol in Sasuke system, was becoming increasingly sexy.

Naruto stood up, holding his glass. "Kyuubi, Itachi...You're both like brothers to me. Which I guess is because Kyuubi actually is, and technically Itachi is too now by marriage. But anyway! You're great people and you've helped me through some tough times. For that, I'm grateful, and not willing to do a thing for you, because technically I did when I made Kyuubi chase me into that one store in the mall. So you're welcome for that. And uhh...what else? Oh yeah! You two make an amazing couple, and you're changed people since you two met. Well I can't speak for Itachi on that, but I know for a fact with Kyuubi! So...ah screw it, just enjoy your lives together," Naruto said, taking a drink and sitting - practically falling - back in his seat.

Everyone laughed and went back to their merry little business. Itachi and Kyuubi turned to each other, seemingly just to talk about their plans for later in life. Sasuke knew, however, that the two were shortly discussing how they would make Sasuke's 'announcement' announced, and THEN they would start discussing their life plans.

After minutes of everyone laughing and talking with each other, Naruto and Sasuke had disappeared. Under the table. Neji of course, being delightfully perverted, thought that the two were screwing around as fast as they possibly could. Of course that wasn't _exactly_ the case. They were doing things, yes, but screwing was not it.

Sasuke moved as fast as he could against Naruto's body, wanting to be able to satisfy his blond before Itachi interrupted them. Both boys, wanting not to attract attention to themselves, started to kiss deeply so as not to moan out loud. Sadly, before either boy could climax, a foot collided with both of their legs and they were forced to stop. Sasuke, grumbling, helped Naruto back into his chair and then got into his. The young raven found his brother staring at him, an amused look in his eyes.

"So brother, are you ready?" Itachi asked, knowing that he ruined a perfectly good moment but having also saved his younger brother from the discomfort of dried semen on his boxers.

"Yes, Aniki," Sasuke replied, wanting to get it over with and having no idea what he would say.

"Then let's get this show on the road..." Itachi stood up, instantly catching everybody's attention as he did so. All eyes were on the elder raven as he spoke. "My brother has an announcement to make. I would appreciate for you all to listen." Itachi paused, knowing full well that everyone would do as he said. "Sasuke, you may now have the floor." Itachi sat back down as the younger raven stood up.

Sasuke nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand. He got up, dragging the blond with him to be in the very center in front of the long table. Naruto, as usual, had a confused look on his face that screamed out 'What the hell is going on Sasu?' Of course, he wouldn't find out until Sasuke actually decided to ask.

In a matter of seconds, they were in front of the table, standing dead center, facing each other. Naruto tilted his head to the side in question, but all he got in response was a soft smile and the raven before him taking the rough, tan hands into his smooth, pale ones.

"Naruto..We've been officially together for...maybe not even a month now, yet I trust you so completely... I really don't know how to say this, because I've spent the better part of three weeks trying to come up with something to say. Everything just...seemed so robotic though. And there's nothing even remotely robotic about you. So I knew it had to be raw...something that came straight from the heart with no practicing whatsoever. This might seem sappy to you, but I need to get this out before I do anything else.

"Your eyes are so amazingly blue, they could be put next to the ocean and they would still look much better. Your hair is so damned bright it outshines the sun on any day, and I mean ANY day. Your skin...it's so smooth..and rough..I honestly can't describe it. Your smile can bring light into the darkest of places, and it constantly lights up my world. The times I thought I lost you, I thought I would die. I couldn't bear to not see your beautiful face again. Some people might think that only you can make me happy, but they're idiots. What makes me happy is your happiness, and without that, I don't think I can live to see another happy day in my life. You're an amazing person, and you're so beautiful too...

"The first time I met you I was dead set and hell bent on hating you. But I couldn't. You grew to be my best friend, and so much more. I don't just love you, Naruto. I'm in love with you, and I totally understand if you say no but..." Sasuke got the ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee, holding Naruto's hand in his and the ring in the other. "Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?"

The crowd gasped and Naruto's eyes held unshed tears. "Oh Sasuke...of course," he said as Sasuke slid the ring onto his ring finger. The raven stood up and enveloped the blond in his arms, kissing him passionately.

Itachi coughed and cleared his throat, making the couple in front of him jump apart and rush back to their seats. When they sat down, Itachi stood up, holding a glass full of expensive wine in his hand. "Well I don't know about you all, but I think yet another toast is in order... To my brother and his fiance! May your lives be long and happy together," he said, smiling the tiniest bit before sipping his wine and sitting back down.

* * *

**Well..I guess I'm sort of almost done...I mean, I have the epilogue and all, but it's gonna be like, super short.**

**(1) **Yeah, I kind of HAD to make Kyuubi OOC there..I know he's just a fox in the manga/anime, but in this story he's all tough and mui macho and all that jazz. So..I had to make him be fluffy at least ONCE since he never really got any time in this story like, at all...xD

**Ok so, before I post the preview/prologue and full summary of Neko Wars! I have to say...Happy Birthday(: You know who you are, you amazing reviewer, you. You always review on my stories no matter what, and give me some of the most amazing feedback ever. I know this is probably by now a happy 'belated' birthday, but it's my gift to you and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Now that I've gotten that out of my system...  
Dun dun dunn! Preview time! (:**

**Full Summary:** Everyone is a Neko! But everyone is either an Emo Neko or a Scene Neko. An epic war rages between the two co-species of neko, and neither side is allowed to love the other (of course rules are made to be broken). But what happens when the Scene Neko leader, Naruto, and the Emo Neko leader, Sasuke, fall in love and refuse to fight each other while meeting in secret whenever they can? Seriously, what happens? And why are you asking me?

x-x

Since the dawn of time, two types of neko people have been living on the earth: Emo Neko's, and Scene Neko's. They got along peacefully for the first millenia and a half, living alongside one another, laughing and crying together, playing together, even mating with one another. But something changed. Two Neko's, one from each co-species, both the leaders, got into an argument. A flame was sparked, and a heated war began.

The war calmed down somewhat after four hundred and fifty-two years, but is still going on, to this day. The fighting isn't as constant, but is still there. And the two leaders of current? They are NOT helping to resolve it.

Naruto Uzumaki, leader of the Scene Neko's, is the number one hyperactive knuckle-head blond. His amazing blue eyes are rumored to be contacts, but are just insanely gorgeous. He had a crush on fellow Scene Neko, Sakura Haruno when he was little, but soon after discovered his true sexual preferences lied elsewhere. Gay, but still amazing, Naruto leads the Scene Neko's with a passion and a fire that not many else could ever dream of matching. Ever since Naruto was little, he had an intense rivalry with the current Emo Neko leader, though all he wanted was to be like Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the Emo Neko's, is the stoic, arrogant, smartest, and sexiest raven ever, according to many neko girls of both co-species. He has never had a crush on anyone, because he never felt anyone was worthy enough for him to have a crush on. His sexual preference is currently deemed as bisexual, due to the fact that he has never told anyone that he is actually gay. Even so, everyone praises Sasuke for his amazing work and skills as the Emo Neko leader. Since he was little, he's had an intense rivalry with the current Scene Neko leader, yet he has always longed to be like Naruto.

Naruto is everything Sasuke's not. Sasuke is everything Naruto isn't. Things are changing, and changing fast. Neither will be expecting it, and neither will be prepared for it.

**Oh gosh, ok, I want honest opinions please. I want to know if anything sucked, what rocked your yaoi-loving world, all that jazz.**


	15. Epilogue

**Oh my gosh, can you believe it? The story is over! sad face. Oh well. Because I've been working on the sorta spin off ish fic for this story, the first chapter should be up tomorrow. That one actually WILL only be 3-5 chapters and won't include the weddings because they would end up just being rewrite chapters. And uh..yeah.**

**Well, this skips like, a couple years into the future. It also time hops around, and two little OC's come up. Mainly because I created them ages ago and I don't have the heart to not use them in something more than a short story English assignment(:**

**Warning: (slight) citrus~ :D motherly Sasuke, aanndd yeah.**

**So with that, enjoy!**

* * *

**~2 years, 7 months, 11 days, and 2 hours after the wedding~**

"Naruto wake up," Sasuke said, nudging the blond beside him. It was only two months, one day and twenty hours until their wedding. Both were always counting because they couldn't wait until it happened. It was Itachi and Kyuubi who had made them wait at least two years before they could start planning. Even then the wedding had to be at least nine months after the planning started.

"But Sasukee, I'm having a really good dream," Naruto mumbled, cuddling closely to the raven.

"Oh? And what's it about then?" Naruto snuggled closer into the raven's chest as Sasuke started to pet the blond's hair.

"You and me..after the wedding...it was Christmas and we watched as our children, a boy and a girl, opened their presents. We all looked so happy...and..." He trailed off, sighing and just settling for wrapping himself around the raven.

"What is it Naruto? If you want anything just tell me and I'll do everything I can to make it happen, I swear." Naruto nodded. He knew, but would Sasuke really approve of his wish?

"I know it's just...I want kids, Sasu. I really want kids. And..I want to have kids with you. But I know we can't do that without me getting a sex change so...can we adopt? Please?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke pleadingly.

Sasuke thought about it for a minute, but seeing the blond's puppy eyes, gave in. "Of course, love. We'll head to an adoption agency tomorrow, okay?"

Naruto smiled widely, completely happy with his life. Yes, the adoption process would take a while, he knew that, but he would be perfectly happy. After the wedding happened and they had adopted two kids, nothing could make Naruto happier. Well, if he had a free lifetime's supply of ramen, that wouldn't be too bad, but it came far after everything else.

**~2 months, 1 day, 16 hours later~**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Fuck!" Naruto fell out of bed trying to shut the alarm clock up. "Goddammit! Sasuke, wake up! We have to get ready, get to the chapel, all that damn glittery jazz," Naruto said, shaking Sasuke.

"Naru, cheer up. It's our wedding day, we've been waiting for this forever," Sasuke said, getting out of bed and wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. "We get married today. We go on our honeymoon for the next three weeks. Then we come back and spend the next week finalizing everything. In a month we get to pick up our kids. OUR kids, Naruto. It's what we both want." Sasuke kissed Naruto gently, wanting to stay that way forever.

Naruto smiled softly at his soon to be husband. Sasuke was right. This was one of the happiest days of his life, and he wouldn't let anything get in the way of that, especially not a damned alarm clock. "You're right Sasu." Naruto kissed Sasuke then pulled away sharply just as the raven was getting a hard on. "We need to get ready Sasu. Now come on, I'm finally going to let you help me wash my back for once." Naruto smirked and walked into the bathroom, starting the water for the shower.

"Hell yes!" Sasuke mumbled under his breath and walked in right behind Naruto, shutting the door behind him. **(1)**

x-x-x-x

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take this man, Uzumaki Naruto, to be your husband, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hands and gave the blond a look so loving, caring, and compassionate, it almost made the whole room cry. Almost. A few people in the back only teared up.

"I do," Sasuke said, smiling softly at the blond before him. Naruto was so beautiful. He outshined everyone and everything and could probably be mistaken for an angel by some.

"And do you, Uzumaki Naruto, take this man, Uchiha Sasuke, to be your husband, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" Now it was Naruto's turn to squeeze Sasuke's hands. Everyone was now crying, either at the beauty of the scene before them, or at raw emotions everyone could feel between them.

"I do," Naruto said, smiling his signature grin at the Uchiha.

"I now pronounce you husband and..husband. May your lives as partners be a long and happy one. You may kiss." Sasuke and Naruto instantly enveloped each other in their arms and kissed each other. Whistles were heard and cheers were called out by friends.

**~2 weeks and 3 days later~**

"Oh Naruto...you're so full of energy. When do you ever calm down?" Sasuke asked jokingly, smiling at the blond's jumpiness from all the coffee and sugar he'd had.

"Oh shut up Sasuke, you know you love my stamina," Naruto replied, winking at Sasuke for the implications he'd made.

"Damn right I do.." Sasuke kissed Naruto, leading the blond to the bed and pulling him down on top of him. "So how about we make all this energy useful before we have to go back?" Sasuke kissed Naruto again, already taking off the blond's shirt.

"My pleasure..." **(2)**

**~1 week later~**

"Nariko, huh?" Sasuke asked, picking up the small girl in front of him. She was wearing a dark purple sundress with black sandals, her hair was black, and her eyes were blue. She had tan skin that reminded Sasuke of Naruto, and he was happy. "That's a pretty name for a girl. It means 'thunder' you know." Sasuke smiled sweetly at Nariko's giggling.

"I know. And my new brother's name means 'dragon.' Baa-chan told me that and today she told me that I reminded her of my new daddy and Ryo reminded her of my new mommy. Is that Daddy over there?" she asked, pointing to Naruto.

Naruto was talking with Ryo. He had white hair, black eyes and extremely pale skin, and didn't look much older than Nariko. He was wearing black jeans, a red shirt, and grey converse. Sasuke really like that kid's style.

"Yeah Nariko, that's daddy," Sasuke said, adjusting her on his nonexistant hip.

"So that means you're mommy?" she asked, giggling again. It had been mutually decided by Sasuke and Naruto that the raven would be mommy and Naruto would be daddy.

"Yeah, it does." Sasuke smiled again at the girl's curiosity. Tsunade was right, it did remind him of Naruto's.

Nariko's eyes widened with awe. "Mommy's pretty. Mommy, I've never had a brother before. Thank you for letting me have one." Nariko smiled and Sasuke's face softened. If he turned all feminine, he would kick Naruto's ass. That is of course, after he proved his dominance in bed. That would teach Naruto.

"Thank you so much sweetie. I promise, you and Ryo are going to be really happy with me and Daddy." Sasuke walked over to Naruto, a smile on his face as he carried Nariko on his hip.

x-x-x-x

"The kids are all tucked in, Naru," Sasuke said, getting undressed in the corner of the room, knowing full well that Naruto was staring at him.

"Really? Wow," Naruto said. Obviously Sasuke hadn't looked at him yet. If he had, he would've been under the blond right then begging for Naruto to stop.

"They're young and tired, and they've had a long day. And tomorrow I'm taking them shopping, okay? They need more clothes." Sasuke was about to turn around but he waited, already figured the surprise he had waiting. So instead went into the bathroom and brushed out his hair.

"Okay. Hey Sasuke, will you stop preening yourself and just get your sexy ass out here?" Naruto sounded impatient. Of course, this was so unusual, considering past times in their relationship. Cough.

"Oh all right..." Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, really enjoying the view. "Mmn..Naru, do you really have to do that? All it requires is you asking, you know..." Sasuke walked over to the bed and crawled over Naruto, straddling the blond.

"I know...it's just more fun this way..." Naruto pulled Sasuke into a deep kiss, rolling over to put Sasuke on the bottom. The blond began grinding against the raven, bringing moans out of both their mouths. Naruto moved his lips down to Sasuke's neck, sucking and nipping away, causing the raven's pleasure to swell.

"_Na-ru-to_...fuck..mmn..." **(3)** It probably wasn't a good idea for them to be doing that, with the fact that their children would probably wake up from all the noise, but neither really gave a damn at that moment.

Just then, totally ruining what was about to be a damn good romping, a loud, high-pitched scream sounded. Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him instantly, going into mother mode. Naruto groaned, really wanting to finish what he had started, but knowing that the children needed to be checked on. They both got dressed in pajama pants and t-shirts, rushing out the door. They went into Nariko's room first, figuring that it was her. They were right.

Nariko was sitting up in her bed, tears streaming down her face, clutching her toy bunny, Cuddlefish, **(4)** to her chest, mumbling incoherently to herself. "Nariko are you okay?" Sasuke asked, rushing over to her bed and pulling her onto his lap when he sat down. (He had been thinking about cold showers and baseball, so there was no 'lump' poking out.) Sasuke started petting Nariko's hair, trying to calm her down.

"I-I had a nightmare..Mommy and Daddy left Ryo and me alone and a big fire started and tried to hurt us. I was scared," Nariko answered, another bout of tears spilling from her eyes.

"Oh Nariko..I promise that we'll never leave you..." Sasuke hugged her closely to him, petting her hair and signalling to Naruto to go get Ryo. Naruto left the room, leaving Sasuke to calm down Nariko.

Her tears finally ceased and her breathing started to even out. "Mommy, can I sleep with you and Daddy?"

"Of course sweetie.." Naruto came in with Ryo at that moment. Ryo's expression instantly changed to that of concern and worry for Nariko.

"Nari-chan, are you okay? Did the fire come back? It can't hurt you Nari-chan, it can't. I won't let it," Ryo said, coming up and hugging her. She returned the hug only to lean back into Sasuke a moment later.

"Mommy, can Ryo sleep with us too?" Nariko asked, looking up at Sasuke with the most adorable puppy eyes. It made him melt entirely.

"Of course. Come on you two, let's get to bed then," Sasuke said, carrying Nariko on his hip and holding Ryo's hand with his free one. "You too Naruto, I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch."

"You sure? I know it's a king-size and all, but still," Naruto said, hinting at what had been going on earlier.

"I'm sure, Naru. Come on, let's all get tucked in and into bed." They walked into Naruto and Sasuke's room and got into bed.

Nariko fell asleep almost immediately, hugging Ryo tightly. He fell asleep not long after, hugging her as well. They were in between Sasuke and Naruto who were busy just gazing down at them, remembering the child-like joy they had once had.

"Hey..Sasuke? Can I ask you something? It's important..and..please don't call me crazy for it," Naruto said after a while, looking at Sasuke with an anxious gleam in his eyes.

"Of course, Naruto. You know that," Sasuke said, taking Naruto's hand into his and kissing it softly.

Naruto took Sasuke's hands in his, holding them to his chest. "Sasuke...promise me that we'll go together..I don't want to leave you or be alone..." Naruto said, whispering to me. "And..promise me that neither of us will go before little Nariko or Ryo are fully grown. They don't deserve to be alone, Sasu.. I don't want them to go through what we did. They're only children. They don't deserve it and they're innocent."

"I know, Kit-chan. I know." Sasuke hadn't used that nickname for him in a while. It had been years, actually. But it made him smile.

"Promise me Sasu..Please?"

"I promise..." Sasuke replied, kissing him softly as they cuddled closer together, falling asleep with their children between them.

* * *

**(1)** I'll just leave that to your imaginations to decide what _really_ happened in the shower. ;)

**(2)** Yeah, it's a pun. So sue me.

**(3)** Yes. Sasuke did mean to say _"Na-ru-to..._fuck...me..." But obviously he was too busy moaning to actually say it.

**(4)** I used to have this stuffed bunny...I still do, in fact. He sleeps right beside me every night. It's the bunny that I'm holding next to me in my profile picture. Now HIS name is Mr. Stuffingtons. This had nothing to do with why the bunny's name is Cuddlefish, I just thought it would be interesting to name a bunny that some time. I just wanted to share the aforementioned pointless information with you all because I could.

**I can't believe this is over! Now obviously since they have children, I miiight just do a sort of sequel to this, focusing more on the kids and they're relationship. Because they're not actually related by birth you know. I'll leave that to you to decipher the meaning of it.**

**Thank you all SOOOOO much for reading this! I love you all (nohomo if it applies) and I can't say how entirely happy I am that this actually got reviews. Again, the whole, Almost Accidents Are Great For Romance story, the first chapter of it will be up tomorrow. Again, you all are amazing! I freakin LUFF CHU ALL! :D cookies and pie for everyone!**


End file.
